Kashya Usagi, Daughter of Ra
by K.L.U.78
Summary: Kashya is raised by her father, the Egyptian Sun God, Ra. He's overprotective of her and how will he react when he finds out she's fallen in love with someone? The summary sucks. If anyone says I make Kashya too god-like, look at the title. The rating is for Kashya's and Ryou's bad mouths and some sensual scenes. On hiatus. Ryou x OC pairing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. I do own my OC Kashya Usagi.

a/n: This is my first fan fiction, please don't kill me. Also, I don't know much about Egyptian mythology, but I will do my best to be as accurate as possible.

Prologue

It was the end of July and a heavily pregnant woman doubled over in pain. She knew exactly what it meant too, she was starting child birth. Luckily, one of her neighbors had been passing by when her water broke. The instant he saw her, he put her in the car and drove as fast as possible to the hospital without making her panic. A nurse looked up to see a man who had a panicked expression on his face holding up a woman in labor. She instantly responded, not bothering to wait to admit the woman.

The doctors and nurses rushed the woman to the nearest delivery room. Once she was laid down, they checked her vitals and everything to make sure she wasn't having too much difficulty with the labor. So far, everything was stable, which was a good thing. They tried getting the woman to take some pain medicine to help, but she refused it. She had no idea if her baby would react in a bad way or not and she wasn't going to chance it.

Twenty hours later, a loud cry was heard throughout the delivery room the woman was in, her baby had finally been born. It turned out that she had a baby girl, which made her so happy that tears slid down her face. Unfortunately, her vitals were going downhill, but she didn't care, as long as her baby lived. She had known about the risk of her dying during or after childbirth, but again, she didn't care as long as her baby lived. "I'll name you Kashya" the woman whispered, her voice seeming to fade as the light of life left her eyes.

The woman died a few minutes later, and no matter what the doctors did, they couldn't revive her. So that made Kashya officially an orphan, not exactly a good thing since she was a newborn baby. Most infants didn't survive long without their mother's milk, at least, that was the case for normal babies. Kashya was anything but normal considering who her father was.

She was placed in a crib in the baby section of the hospital and one of the nurses ran her fingers through her hair. Kashya's hair was jet black with vibrant red highlights in it, and her eyes were emerald green with a deep gold ring around the irises. Most babies were born with blue eyes, and that should have given at least someone a clue that she wasn't a normal child. The nurse that had run her fingers through Kashya's hair seemed to be the only one who realized she wasn't a typical child. The others were a little bit too idiotic for their own good.

Once the doctors and nurse left the room so that Kashya could sleep, her father appeared. It was the Egyptian Sun God, Ra, that was her father, but no one except her mother, who was kinda dead, knew that. He lifted Kashya gently out of the crib and laid her head on his shoulder, not even making her stir in her sleep. "I'll take you to America with me and raise you there until you're fourteen Kashya" he whispered, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. After he said that, he disappeared with her.

Hours went by, and when morning came, a nurse came to check up on Kashya, but she was missing. She ran out of the room and bumped into one of the doctors who grabbed her by the shoulders and saw the expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, feeling a sense of dread building in the pit of his stomach. "Kashya's gone, and I don't mean gone as in dead, I mean gone as in missing" the nurse said, panicking. He came into the room with her, and was shocked to see Kashya's crib empty. In place of the baby, there was a note that read...

To whoever finds this,

I have taken Kashya with me so I can raise and protect her until her fourteenth year of life. Until then, I will keep her with me and don't bother trying to find her, because we are not in Japan.

a/n: This is about the third time I've revised this chapter, and I deem it finally perfect. Anyways, the reason Kashya's mother has no name is because I was too lazy to come up with one. Yes, she was meant to die, and I realize it's not exactly a happy beginning, but it will get better, I hope. I tend to do more depressing stuff, but I will try to make the story more humorous than sad.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. I do own my OCs Kashya Usagi and Isabelle.

a/n: The first chapters will be some of Kashya's back story, so please forgive me if they're too slow or whatever.

Chapter 1

Six months had gone by since Ra had taken his daughter away from Domino City and brought her to America with him so he could raise her. He was currently in the store trying to figure out what brand of diapers he should get for his daughter. Apparently, infants needed them since they were too young and small to use a toilet. He looked at his daughter who was asleep in her baby carrier and smiled, though there was a hint of sadness to it. "Remind me to learn more about humans so I can raise you better" he muttered.

A woman came up to him and tapped his shoulder gently, but he jumped in surprise because he hadn't been expecting it. He whirled around and came face to face with a woman who looked to be in her thirties. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked politely. "I need help choosing what brand of diaper would be best for my daughter, Kashya" he admitted, blushing slightly. "Ah, are you a first time father?" the woman asked, and Ra nodded slightly. "I'm also a single father since her mother died giving birth to her" he mumbled. "I'm sorry to hear that" the store employee said.

"It's not the fault of anyone, sometimes life just isn't fair to people" he said, sighing a little. "Does your daughter have sensitive skin or anything like that?" the employee named Isabelle asked. "Yes, she does actually" he answered, thankful for the fact that he knew what she meant by that at least. "I would recommend this brand" she said, pulling a package of diapers off of the shelf carefully. He examined it and noticed that it was designed specifically for babies with sensitive skin. "Thank you, you have no idea how much of a life saver you are" he said. "You're welcome" Isabelle said, smiling a little then walking off to go help another customer.

A couple of hours later, Ra heard Kashya crying and he put the book about parenting down that he had been reading, then went into her room to go check on her. The first thing he noticed was that the diaper he had put on her, after a long ass time of trying to figure out how to put it on, was wet. He sighed and grabbed her out of her crib, then placed her on the changing table. He took off the baby clothes he had put on her, knowing that those needed to be changed too then changed her diaper. When that was done, he brought Kashya downstairs with him and placed her in her highchair. He grabbed some baby food that he had bought, opened the package, then fed it to her.

After Ra was done with that, he warmed up some lactose free formula for Kashya and then put it in the bottle. He went back over to his daughter, picked her up out of the high chair, and held her while feeding her. When she finished drinking the formula, he put a spit up blanket on his shoulder, held Kashya upright, and gently patted her back to burp her. After she burped, he took the blanket off of his shoulder and then held her until she fell asleep. He went into her bedroom and carefully laid her down in her crib, running his fingers through her soft hair.

Ra smiled as he gazed down at her, he knew for a fact that she would grow up to look like her mother. The only difference was, Kashya had red highlights in her hair, whereas her mother's hair was entirely black. "Before I know it, you're gonna be all grown up and not need me to protect you anymore" he whispered. He sighed and left his daughter's room after making sure the baby monitor was on and working.

He checked on Kashya at random times during the night, making sure that she was still breathing. He knew he was being paranoid, but he had lost the mother of his child and had read that sometimes children died in their sleep. He couldn't remember what they called it, but still, he was afraid of losing his little miracle. "I love you Kashya" he whispered, then took her fist that she had put in her mouth out and laid it beside her. "Please don't ever forget about me, even when you're all grown up."

a/n: Sorry for the chapter being kinda slow and melancholy, but it's just the way I am sadly. Anyways, what I'm referring to toward the end of the chapter is something called SIDS, or Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. Luckily, it doesn't happen very often, or a lot of babies would be dying in the world, and that would depress me greatly.

a/n: Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done soon, and won't revise it like six times.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters, but I do own my OC Kashya Usagi.

a/n: Here's another chapter with some more of Kashya's back story, except she's not an infant in this one.

Chapter 2: Five Years Later

It was a really hot day, even for California weather it was a little bit too hot. Everyone was inside enjoying the luxury of their air conditioning, well everyone but one five year old child. This child's name was Kashya Usagi, and today happened to be July 24th, her birthday. She was currently sitting on a branch of the tree in her yard reading a book about Ancient Egypt and Egyptian mythology. Her father had given it to her on her fourth birthday, and while most children would have trouble reading and comprehending it, she didn't. Then again, she did have a highly intelligent father who had taught her to read from a very young age.

Ra walked outside to tell his daughter that everything was ready for her birthday party when he noticed that she was in her favorite tree reading the book he had given to her. This made him chuckle a little and shake his head, even though she had read it about ten times now, she could never get enough of it. "So, are you going to sit there and read all day? or are you going to come inside and enjoy your birthday party?" he asked. Kashya hadn't expected to hear her father's voice, so she got startled and fell out of the tree. Luckily Ra had caught her just in time. "Do I have to? Isis is just going to glare throughout the entire party like she does every year" she grumbled under her breath. "Yes, you have to, and it's not like she ever glares at you" he answered.

Kashya sighed, closed her book and walked inside once her father had set her on her feet. "That's besides the point, it's difficult to enjoy something when someone is constantly glaring" she muttered. "I know, and I'm sorry, but Horus said he had a gift for you" Ra said. At hearing Horus's name, Kashya had instantly cheered up. He was her second favorite person to hang out with and talk to. He, unlike his mother, didn't glare whenever Kashya's name was mentioned, which she was happy about.

Horus looked up and smiled when he saw Kashya run into the living room, and he caught her when she tackled him. "Well, it's nice to see you too little one" he said, "happy birthday." "Blah, don't remind me" she grumbled, hugging Horus tightly. "Too bad, I can't give you your gift without first saying happy birthday" he said, chuckling lightly. "What is it?" she asked, looking at Horus when she pulled away enough. Suddenly, he kissed her forehead and she felt a stinging sensation that disappeared almost immediately. "You'll see it when the time comes, I promise" he stated.

"Grrr, you know I hate when you're vague like that" Kashya grumbled, pouting slightly. "Well, the best gifts are worth waiting for little one" Horus responded, setting her down. She looked at Horus with confusion, but he just sat down and smiled at her. Since he obviously wasn't going to say anything more, she sighed and sat down too. The party was a quiet one, more quiet than it usually was, and almost all of the gods gave Kashya a gift or two. It didn't surprise her that Isis didn't get up or say anything to her, but it was irritating.

From day one, Isis had treated Kashya like she was something to avoid, which did not help her self esteem. She knew that Isis didn't approve of Ra reproducing with a human, but she didn't understand why the goddess disliked her. Kashya stared down at her food and forced herself to eat it even though she wasn't hungry, plus her father had burnt it again. She loved her father, but him and modern day appliances did not mix well, that was for sure. She secretly vowed that once she was tall enough to reach the stove, she would do the cooking.

"Well, that went better than expected" Kashya said once her birthday party was over, something she was grateful for. "Yes it did, but it was aggravating that Isis glowered the entire time" Ra said. "That lady can take her dislike toward me and shove it up her rear end for all I care" she muttered darkly. "Watch your language Kashya" her father said sternly but lovingly. "Sorry, but I'm tired of being treated like something to avoid" she muttered. "I know, anyways, it's time for your bath" he said.

When her bath was done and she was dressed, her father tucked her in for the night then read her a bedtime story out of the book he had given her. About halfway into it though, she closed her eyes and drifted off into dreamland. Ra smiled sadly down at his daughter, then sighed and left her room so she could sleep peacefully. Kashya was a strange child, she didn't like childrens' stories being read to her, and she didn't need a night light. Either way though, Ra loved his daughter and nothing would ever change that.

a/n: The gift Horus gave her will be one that you'll see in the later chapters, and no, I'm not going to tell you what it is just yet. Anyways, the next chapter should be done soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters.

a/n: This is the chapter where Kashya gets sent back to Domino City by her father because he has no choice but to return to the heavens.

Chapter 3: Nine Years Later

Ra woke up at eight in the morning and groaned when he saw what the date was. It was the day he had no choice but to return to the heavens, but he was going to send Kashya back to Domino City before he left. The thought depressed him and he got up, went into the bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed. He followed the smell of food down into the kitchen, telling him that his daughter was already up and about. He was grateful that she had taken on the cooking, because he was absolutely terrible at it. "That smells wonderful" he said, his stomach growling and his mouth watering when he got downstairs. "It's tofu and vegetables for me, and eggs and bacon for you daddy" Kashya responded, already putting the food on a plate for each of them, "however, the smell of it is making me sick."

"Still smells good and sorry" he muttered as his plate was set on the table, then he sat down and waited for Kashya. When she took her seat, they both savored the food, trying to delay the inevitable. After they were finished, they both collected the dishes, washed them, and dried them together. There was an awkward silence when everything was done, and Ra hugged Kashya. "I don't want you to go back, I'll be all alone" she whispered, hiding her face and holding back tears. "You won't be alone, I'll still be watching over you, all you have to do is look at the sky to know that I'm still there" he responded, rubbing her back.

"Where am I going to go?" she asked a few minutes later, still hugging her father as though she could anchor him to the earth forever. "You're going to go back to Domino City, where you were born" he answered, wishing he could stay. "If you say so" she muttered, wondering why her father wasn't telling her more, but she wasn't exactly surprised. All of the gods were secretive, which was why they drove her as crazy as they did. Little did she know, Isis was the most secretive because she was intending to help Kashya find love so she wouldn't be lonely.t

A few hours later, Kashya was staring out the window of an airplane as it got ready to land in the airport in Domino City. She didn't even look away from the window or twitch when the plane landed a little roughly. When it was completely landed and stopped, her and all the other passengers left the plane. She got weird looks for not having luggage with her, but they stopped when she gave people glares that promised a painful death. Her father had already had everything she owned sent to Domino City. He had also had her school records transferred to Domino City Senior High School.

Even though Kashya knew that her father was watching over her, she felt like she was all alone in the world. She looked up to see a tall guy who looked to be in his twenties with silver hair holding up a sign that said her name. She figured he was probably the guy her father had told her about, but she was still cautious about approaching him. "Hm, Ra said you were paranoid" the guy said when she was finally close enough for him to speak to without being overheard. "I have reasons for being this way" she said, feeling a little irritated and tired from the long flight. "My name is Chase, I'm here to take you to your house" the guy said, then he started walking and Kashya followed.

She saw what looked like a really expensive car and blinked in surprise. "Uhhh, you actually drive this thing?" she asked, biting her lip and chewing on it a little. "Yes, I do, and it is not a thing" Chase said, sounding slightly offended by her comment. "If you say so" she muttered, then got in, somehow knowing that Chase was trustworthy. Chase got into the car and started it after buckling the seat belt. He looked in the rear view mirror and drove off when he saw that she was safely buckled in.

Kashya woke up to being lifted out of the back seat of the car and vaguely wondered when she had fallen asleep, but was too tired to really care. The jet lag was hitting her pretty hard, so she fell back asleep within seconds. Chase looked at her and sighed, knowing that he was going to have to put her to bed the minute he got inside. He walked up to the front door of the house and managed to open the door without having to knock or even use his hands. There were advantages to having powers like his. He had a feeling Kashya had strange powers too, which was confirmed when he saw the mark on her forehead.

When he got inside, he walked up the stairs and straight into her room, then laid her down on her bed. After he was done with that, he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Kashya was due to start school in the morning, so he got everything prepared for her before he went to bed himself. He was happy when he was finally able to crawl into his own bed and go to sleep without being bothered by anyone.

a/n: I hope this chapter wasn't too long, boring, depressing, or slow. Anyways, next chapter will be done very soon, hehe. To anyone who is confused about who Chase is, he is another one of my OCs. He plays an important role in the story even though he won't be seen much.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters.

a/n: Yay, Kashya's first day of school. I am so going to be cruel to her. ~evil laugh~

Chapter 4

It was Kashya's first day of school and she was completely lost while looking for her class, today was so not going to go well. She knew this because of the feeling of dread that was building in the pit of her stomach. She started searching frantically for her class and she literally ran into someone. Both her and the person fell, with her landing on top and her breasts pressing against the person's face. It took her brain a moment to process something that sounded like muffled talking and she looked around for the source of it. When she looked down, her eyes widened and her face turned red.

She jumped off of the person and her face turned even more red when she realized her breasts had been covering the face of a boy. He gasped for breath now that he was free from the death trap of her chest and his face was red too. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" she said, almost too quickly for him to understand. "It's fine, I wasn't either" he said, still blushing bright red. "I could have killed you with my chest, I am so fucking sorry" she said. "I said it's fine" the boy stated, standing up and brushing dust off of himself.

"Uhhh, my name is Kashya Usagi" she said, wondering if she should offer her hand for him to shake. "My name is Ryou Bakura" he said, rubbing the back of his head and shifting from one foot to the other. "Ummm, do you know where class 1-B is?" she asked, blushing with embarrassment still. The boy blinked and pointed, "it's right behind you" he said. Kashya turned around and her face turned more red when she realized just how idiotic she probably looked. "Thank you" she said, hiding her face with her backpack. "You're welcome" he said, walking to the door, opening it, and walking inside.

Kashya took a couple of deep breaths and walked into the classroom, hoping that no one else had noticed her idiot moment. The teacher looked up and said, "ah, you must be the new student that everyone has been talking about." "P-people have been t-talking about me?" she squeaked slightly, her face taking on a red hue again. "Well, it's not everyday we get a foreign exchange student from America" the teacher said. "Please come up here and introduce yourself" he said, and she walked to the front of the class. "M-my name is Kashya Usagi" she stuttered, blushing all over again.

The teacher looked at her with slight surprise when she said her last name, but he shrugged it off. "You may sit next to Bakura" the teacher said, pointing to the empty seat beside the white haired boy she had fallen on. "O-o-okay" she said, blushing again and then walked over to the seat, being careful not to trip. Ryou had blushed when the teacher had pointed to the empty seat next to him, he was still embarrassed about his face being against her chest. He couldn't help himself when he started thinking about how soft her chest had been and he mentally slapped himself for thinking something like that.

The school day ended and Kashya was thankful that she hadn't done anything more to embarrass herself. Unfortunately, Isis had other ideas and caused Ryou and Kashya to run into each other again literally. This time, his face was between her breasts because he had landed on top. They both blushed when a group of students stopped to stare in shock and he got off of her. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking" he muttered, his face red again. "I-It's okay" she said, looking down and blushing for about the tenth time that day.

"Ryou, you lucky sonofabitch, you got to put your face against the new girl's chest" one of the boys of the group shouted. Kashya was so mortified that she ran away as fast as she could, stumbling a couple of times. When Ryou was finished glaring at the boy who had shouted, he looked back to where Kashya had been standing a moment ago to see her gone. "What the?" he asked, wondering how she could disappear so fast. He shook his head and then went to the bus stop, wondering if she had gone there, but was surprised to see her not there. "I guess she gets a ride home from someone" he muttered to himself.

a/n: I am so cruel to Kashya, heheh, in the next chapter there will be more embarrassing stuff happening to her. No more face in boob jokes though for a while.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters.

a/n: Yay! More cruelty to Ryou and Kashya!

Chapter 5

A week had gone by since Kashya had started attending Domino City High, and so far she had managed to embarrass herself at least once a day. Today was no better since she had ended up tripping and falling out a window, but luckily she had gotten a good hold on the window sill with her legs. Unluckily, she was hanging upside down and her panties were exposed. To make matters worse, Ryou had seen her fall and was currently trying to help her back into the school building without looking at her undies. He managed to pull her into the building and helped brush away any dirt.

"You're rather clumsy you know" he muttered, causing Kashya's face to become even more red than it already had been. "Th-thank you for helping me, again" she stuttered out, mentally slapping herself for doing so. He probably thought that she would need to see a Speech Therapist and that her skin naturally had a red hue to it. "You're welcome, but please learn to be more careful" he said, making sure she had no physical wounds. At hearing those words, she inwardly flinched, so much for the tiny bit of dignity she'd had left.

Ryou watched as Kashya walked away and tried to pretend nothing embarrassing had happened. He had seen the hurt flash in her eyes and felt bad for lecturing her when it wasn't her fault that she was accident prone. ___Ryou, you idiot, try being more sensitive to her feelings next time _he thought. He shook his head and walked to his next class, still berating himself for his idiocy. It wasn't like she ******tried** to be a klutz, he could tell that it was just natural for her. He decided then that he would approach her at lunch and apologize, whether she wanted to hear it or not.

Lunch time came around and Ryou was looking for Kashya but couldn't find her anywhere. He was ready to give up when he caught a glimpse of her hair, it was hard not to notice considering what color it was. He ran over and touched her shoulder, causing her to whirl around and almost deck him. "Ra! Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" she said, placing her hand on her chest as her heart pounded. "Uhhh, sorry" he mumbled, apologizing for both this morning and for startling her. "It's fine" she muttered, blushing and looking away.

"No, it's not, I saw the look of hurt in your eyes after I pretty much lectured you" he said, grimacing about his earlier insensitivity. "I mean, it's not like you ******try **to trip or anything like that" he said, shifting from one foot to the other. "I said it's fine, now, will you please leave me alone?" she asked, feeling a little bitter at the reminder of the incident. Before Ryou could say anything more, Kashya turned on her heel and walked away from him. He was so surprised at what she said that he didn't even try to chase after her as she left. ___Shit, I really need to learn to filter what I'm saying _he thought, physically slapping himself this time.

He sighed and went to go sit with Yugi and the others, not bothering to join in on their conversation. They all looked at him with concern when they saw how miserable he looked after he came back from talking to the new girl. "Hey Ryou, are you all right?" Joey asked. "Huh? yea, I'm fine" he said, not seeming to be paying much attention. "More like you're sulking about something" Téa said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I am not sulking about anything" Ryou stated, huffing indignantly. "Yes you are" it was Yugi who said this and Ryou huffed again.

"You started acting like this after you talked to the new girl" Tristan stated, causing Ryou to blush a little. "I was merely apologizing to her about something" the white haired boy muttered, then shut his mouth. All of his friends sighed and Téa rolled her eyes a bit. "What the heck did you do this time?" she asked, looking at him. "It's not any of your business" he muttered, excusing himself from the table so that his friends would stop trying to pry. "Someone has a crush" he heard one of them whisper, but he couldn't tell which one it was.

a/n: I know, it's annoying that I keep leaving the end of the chapters open a bit, but it helps to keep me writing if I do that. If you don't like it, then don't read the story.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

a/n: This chapter will be focused more on Ryou and how he's feeling. I think there have been enough chapters from Kashya's point of view, ne? By the way, this chapter's setting is at Ryou's house during the weekend.

Chapter 6

It had been one month since Ryou had helped pull Kashya back into the building after she fell out of the window and he knew that she was avoiding him. Every time she saw him, she would say something to the person she was talking to and then bolt out of the room. Even though it was his own fault, he couldn't help but feel irritated that she was pulling this crap. "That girl is driving me mad!" he said one day, his British accent becoming extremely noticeable. "What girl?" Yugi asked, giving him a slightly confused look.

"Kashya, she's been avoiding me for a month, and it's grating my nerves" he muttered darkly. "Well, is there a specific reason why she might be avoiding you?" Téa asked, tilting her head slightly. "How the hell am I supposed to know if there is or not?!" he shouted, getting up and pacing to try to calm himself. His friends gave each other a look and smirked slightly, something that did not escape his notice. "What?" he demanded, his brown eyes flashing angrily. "Have you ever really ******thought** about why she drives you so crazy?" Yugi said, holding back his laughter.

Ryou gave all of his friends a confused look after he calmed down, wondering what they could possibly mean. "You've never thought about why she affects you, have you?" Joey asked, forcing himself to not laugh at his friend's naivete. "Ummmm, no, not really" Ryou admitted, still utterly confused. "Dude, it's so obvious that you have a crush on Kashya" Tristan said, hitting the ground as he was overcome by laughter. "Huh? how the hell do you know if I have a crush on her or not?" he asked. "Because you act the same way Tristan does" Joey stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryou asked, trying to understand what everyone was talking about. "You stare off into space and your face turns red when someone asks what you're thinking about" Joey said, rolling his eyes. "Not to mention, you almost killed someone for talking about getting in her pants" Yugi said. "I did not almost kill anyone" Ryou muttered. "I just beat the guy up because he said he'd get in her pants whether she was willing or not." "You beat him up so badly that he got hospitalized, I never thought you'd be one to have a temper" Téa said. "I have a temper, I'm just able to control it pretty well" he grumbled.

Ryou was lying on his bed since it was night time, Yugi and the others had left hours ago after they finished talking to him. He thought back on everything they had said and was still confused about why they believed he had a crush on Kashya. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. Ever since he had first met her, she had been on his mind constantly. Granted, their first meeting and every other meeting since had pretty much been a disaster. He couldn't help but think about how cute she was when she blushed and how that cuteness was doubled when she stuttered. She also somehow managed to make being clumsy look adorable, whereas most people looked idiotic when they tripped over everything.

___She's so accident prone though, now that I think about it, it seems to be worse when I'm around _he thought to himself. ___Maybe I'm reading too much into this, it's not like she'd ever go for me, but I wish I at least had a chance. Uggg, I really need to stop with my wishful thinking, I'd never be good enough for someone like her. _Ryou sighed as his thoughts became more depressing, and decided that he'd just go to sleep. Hopefully he wouldn't dream of doing forbidden things with Kashya this time. The chances of not dreaming of that were slim to none though.

a/n: Yes, Ryou is being a typical teenage boy in this fanfic, heheh.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

a/n: Another chapter mostly in Ryou's pov, but it'll probably be in Kashya's again toward the end.

Chapter 7

Ryou walked into the school building on Monday feeling grumpy for two reasons. One, he was tired since he hadn't slept well due to certain dreams, and two, he had a feeling Kashya would be avoiding him again. The latter reason made him even grouchier than the first one did. ___God damn it! I swear if she keeps avoiding me, I'm going to lose my mind entirely! _he mentally shouted. He saw Kashya and went toward her, hoping he could actually get to her before she ran. Unfortunately, she did see him and ran like her life depended on it.

He growled under his breath and stormed to his classroom, hating that she was too quick for him to catch. ___One of these days, I will manage to catch her _he thought as he walked into the room. People could tell that he had a short fuse today, so they decided to be wise and keep their mouths shut. He aimed a death glare at the entire class, daring them to say something and piss him off more than he already was. Everyone averted their gazes, gulping slightly whenever he looked at them.

Lunch time came around and Ryou's fuse had grown even shorter than it had been earlier. He heard someone whisper something about trying to pick a fight with Kashya and then walked over to the person. "What did you just say?" he demanded. "I said I'd like to get in a fight with that Kashya chick and then fuck her when she loses" the guy named Bruce said, sneering at Ryou. "You're going to regret that" he snarled, then clenched his fist and slammed it into his jaw. Bruce went down instantly and then Ryou walked away, resisting the temptation to hit him again.

A couple of hours later, the same guy from earlier was in front of Ryou and smirking at him. "What the hell do you want?" Ryou asked, aggravated as hell for the millionth time that day. "So, I guess Kashya's got herself a bitch" Bruce said. Suddenly, he was kicked in the back and stumbled forward a little, then turned around to see Kashya standing there. "What the fuck did you just call him?" she asked, her eyes taking on a slightly red hue. "I called him your bitch" Bruce stated, smirking again. "You're going to regret that" she snarled.

"Oh, and what can a defenseless ******girl **like you do to me?" he asked, still smirking. Before anyone knew what to expect, she had clenched her hand into a fist and punched Bruce, sending him flying back a couple of feet. Everyone was stunned when that happened, so stunned that they didn't even move. "This d******efenseless** ******girl** can defeat you faster than you can say an entire sentence if she wants to" Kashya growled. Bruce got up and shook his head, then ran toward Kashya, fully intending to hurt her as much as possible. "You fucking brat, you're gonna wish you hadn't done that!" he shouted.

When he punched at her, she blocked him quite easily with her hand, then kneed him in the gut with all her strength. After that, she twisted his arm and there were two sickening cracks heard. Bruce hit the ground, holding his arm and pressing his uninjured one against his side. Kashya had broken his arm and a couple of his ribs. She walked away after the fight was over, knowing full well that she was going to have to explain this to the principal. She would also have to find a way to tell Chase about it before the school called him since he was her legal guardian.

The school day ended and Kashya was on her way to Chase's car when she sensed Ryou running up behind her. She turned around to look at him, bit her lip slightly and wondered what to do now that he had seen how violent she could be. "I'm sorry, I had no right trying to pick a fight with him when you can obviously defend yourself" Ryou said quickly. "Wait, what? aren't you afraid of me?" she asked once her brain processed everything that he had said. "No, am I supposed to be afraid of you just because you have a temper?" he asked, looking as confused as she felt. "You have no idea just how dangerous I can be" she said, then walked away before he could respond.

She got into the car and Chase looked at her with confusion when he saw the expression on her face. "Do I even want to know what happened?" he asked as he drove off. "I got into a fight with someone today, and apparently Ryou got into it with that same loser earlier in the day" she muttered. Chase shook his head, already feeling a headache coming on once she was finished talking. "We're going to have to help you control your temper" he muttered, rubbing his temple with one hand while steering with the other. She didn't say anything, not even when they got back to her house. She just walked inside and went to her room without even bothering to take anything to snack on.

a/n: Okay, I know this wasn't exactly a humorous chapter and I do apologize for that, I just felt like adding some violence to the story to make it a little more interesting.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

a/n: Sorry about last chapter being a little on the violent side, I guess I was just in a violent mood when I wrote it. Anyways, I know I do time skip things quite often, but it's because I'd never get this story done if I wrote everything that happened to Ryou and Kashya. As for anyone who is wondering why Kashya is avoiding Ryou, it'll be explained in this chapter.

Chapter 8

It was the first day of summer break and Kashya was both happy and sad about it. She had spent most of her time avoiding Ryou because her clumsiness became worse when he was around and she was afraid she'd end up hurting him. She had almost caused an earthquake the day that asshole had insulted Ryou by calling him her bitch, but somehow had managed to keep control. If her eyes had gone red, she would have ended up causing mass panic. She also would have had to explain why the quaking suddenly stopped when she calmed down, not exactly a pleasant thought.

___The only good thing about summer being here is that I can avoid Ryou more easily _Kashya thought to herself. Domino City wasn't exactly small, and since the school year had ended, her chances of running into Ryou had lowered greatly. She got depressed suddenly when she thought about not being able to see him every day, which caused her to slam her head against her desk. She looked at the pile of homework she had and decided to distract herself by doing it. Unfortunately, it didn't do what she hoped it would do, instead, it gave her more time to think about how she felt about Ryou.

A couple of hours later, Kashya came downstairs to fix something to eat, and the sight that greeted her was quite a surprise. Chase was asleep on the couch and looked like he was having a nightmare. She knew waking someone up wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she didn't like the look on his face. So she took a deep breath, then walked over to Chase and shook him gently, causing him to sit straight up and grip her arm tightly. "Ow" she said, making Chase snap out of it and let go. "Sorry, it was reflex" he muttered, mentally scolding himself for hurting her.

"It's fine, it was my own fault for waking you" she muttered, rubbing the area where he had gripped her. "I'm still sorry" he murmured, looking down at the ground. He'd had nightmares before, but this one was worse than the ones he was used to. It was more like a vision than a dream, which worried him, a lot. "Are you going to be okay?" he heard Kashya ask and looked up, feeling surprised that she wasn't angry at him. "I'll be fine, what about you?" he asked, pointing to the bruise forming on her arm. "It's nothing, I've had injuries worse than a little bruise on my arm" she responded, waving her hand dismissively.

Chase didn't like how easily she had let it go, he knew for a fact that the bruise hurt, even though Kashya was good at hiding the pain. "Did you need something?" he asked. "I came down here to fix something to eat and to ask if you would play some video games with me" she admitted. "Do you need help cooking the food?" he asked, trying not to sound insulting. "Nope, but thanks for the offer" she said, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you learned how to cook because Ra and modern day appliances don't mix well?" he asked once he got into the kitchen. "Yup, pretty much" she answered. "He's a god, they don't normally need to cook their food with stoves or anything like that" Chase said. "I know, but he wanted to actually prepare the food himself" she said, taking out a steamer. After she turned it on, she grabbed some veggies out of the fridge and placed them in the steamer. When that was done, she turned it on and waited for them to finish steaming.

The steamer went off, Kashya grabbed a plate and fork for herself and Chase, then served the food. "Sorry, you're stuck with eating pure vegetables since just the smell of meat makes me toss my cookies" she stated. "I don't mind, it looks and smells good to me" he said. "Well, enjoy" she said as she sat then dug into her food. Chase ate too and stared off into space while doing so, oblivious to the fact that he was being watched by Kashya.

A few hours later, Kashya and Chase were both exhausted from playing the Just Dance games on the Wii. "That was fun, but I'm sleepy now" she said, yawning and stretching. "Me too" Chase said, stretching also and watching her carefully. He was very worried about her since the nightmare he had had kept popping into his mind. He hoped it never came true, because the end result would be the opposite of pleasant.

Kashya yawned again after she was done stretching and then stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "Are you all right?" Chase asked when he noticed she was zoning out. She looked at him and smiled, "yea, I'm okay, just thinking about something" she said. "More like thinking about someone" he said teasingly, making her blush a little. "Oh hush you" she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sorry, I couldn't resist, you're adorable when you blush" he said, smiling. "Next time, resist" she grumbled, then went upstairs and fell asleep the instant her head hit her pillow.

a/n: I hope this chapter had more humor in it than the last one, if not, I apologize. The next chapter will be done faster than I can fall asleep, lol. By the way, next chapter will be in Ryou's POV again.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

a/n: Ryou's POV again

Chapter 9

Ryou looked up at the ceiling in his room, wishing that he knew where Kashya lived so that he could demand why she had avoided him during most of the school year. He knew she probably lived in an expensive house since he had seen the car that the guy she got a ride from had been a Ferrari. He wondered if maybe that guy was her boyfriend and felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. Kashya was ******his**damn it, and he would get to know her better so that maybe someday she would fall in love with him. ___Wait, when did Kashya become mine? _he thought.

Ryou shook his head and sat up on his bed, wondering when the hell he had become so possessive of Kashya. She was her own person for goodness' sake and he had no right to try to claim her as his. Not to mention, she would probably be pissed if she knew what he had been thinking. The thought of being at the receiving end of her wrath made him shudder since he knew what she could do. Bruce was in therapy due to the trauma Kashya had caused him when she beat the shit out of him. Ryou almost felt sorry for the guy, emphasis on the almost.

By the time Ryou went to bed, it was midnight, which surprised him, he hadn't realized he'd kept himself busy that long. Now, he just had to wait to fall asleep, which could take up to an hour to happen. He stared at the ceiling again and started daydreaming about Kashya. He imagined her being beneath him, her face flushed in pleasure. He imagined his bare chest being pressed against her bare chest and he felt himself growing erect. ___Fuck! damn it, not again! _he mentally shouted, stopping the fantasy before it could become too graphic.

He sat up and panted, groaning slightly when he looked down to see how hard he was. He would have to take care of it and felt guilty for thinking about Kashya in a sexual way. Ryou would bet his last penny that she was a virgin both mentally and physically. He had a feeling that she didn't know what sexual intercourse was, let alone what kissing was. The thought that she was that much of a virgin had him growing more erect and he facepalmed.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryou was done dealing with his issue and cleaned up the mess he had made. When he was finished, he laid back down, hoping against hope that for once he wouldn't have dreams of having sex with Kashya. "The gods must hate me, why else would they make me think such sinful things about her?" he muttered to himself as he drifted off into dreamland. His dreams, thankfully, were not perverted.

a/n: Next chapter will be done soon.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Kashya and Chase.

a/n: Another chapter mostly in Ryou's POV, but Kashya will come in at some point, and so will Chase. I am so cruel, hehe.

Chapter 10

It had been a week since summer vacation started, and Ryou was seriously aggravated. "GAH!" he shouted suddenly, making Yugi and the others jump in surprise. "Christ, Ryou, you tryin' to give us all a heart attack?" Joey asked, pressing his hand against his chest. "Sorry, but I'm irritated that I can't find Kashya" he muttered. "Yup, you definitely have a crush on her" Tristan said, earning him a death glare that he shrugged off. "I do not have a crush on her, I just want to know why the fuck she avoided me for most of the school year" he practically snarled. "Ryou, you need to calm down, I know you're pissed, but snapping at Tristan won't help" Téa stated.

"The sooner you stop denying your feelings for her, the sooner you'll feel better" Yugi said softly. "Gah, why don't you guys believe me when I say I don't have feelings for her?" Ryou demanded. "Because if you didn't, you wouldn't get jealous when other guys talk about wanting her" Yugi stated, staring into his cup of tea. "I do not get jealous" the white haired boy denied, resisting the urge to stomp his foot like a child. "Yes you do, or do you not remember the incident with Bruce?" Téa asked. "I remember it quite well, and he's going to end up in therapy for the rest of his life because of her" he muttered, sitting down on the floor.

"If you want to find her so badly, why don't you ******look **for her?" Joey asked, hoping he wouldn't get hit for his comment. "Uhhh, because I don't want to seem like a stalker" Ryou said. "You need to actually search for her if you want to demand answers from her" Téa said. "You guys aren't going to let me be until I start looking, are you?" he asked and his friends nodded their heads. "Fine, I'll start searching for her later, after you all leave" he muttered. "Dream on, we're going to help you look" Yugi stated, and Ryou knew he wasn't going to get out of it.

"Fine, we'll go right now" Ryou grumbled, then got up and sighed softly. "Woot! the search for Kashya is on!" Tristan and Joey said excitedly, high fiving each other. "Come on you two, quit celebrating and lets go" Téa muttered, grabbing them both by the backs of their shirts. They stumbled slightly and then caught their balance after she let go and exited the house. ___What have I gotten myself into? _Ryou thought to himself. He went outside after putting on his jacket and sighed again.

Several hours later, everyone was pretty much at their wits end because they couldn't find Kashya anywhere. Then again, Domino City was huge as hell and people didn't run into each other often unless they were going the same way. "Maybe we should just give up" Ryou suggested, earning him glares from everybody. "Why don't we check out that new store that opened up a few days ago?" Joey said. "Which one?" Yugi asked, wondering when a new store had opened. "The one that sells all that Gothic clothing and such" Joey answered. "Why the hell would Kashya be in there?" Téa asked.

"You never know, that could be her style" Joey said with a shrug, and then stretched a little. "Well, it is the only place we haven't looked yet" Yugi said, "so it's worth a shot." "Alright, lets go, but I doubt she's there" Téa muttered, standing up. "Lead the way Joey, though how you know about that store is beyond me" Tristan said. "I know a lot about the streets and their shops" the blonde said with a grin. ___I wish I had never agreed to this _Ryou thought to himself, but followed anyways when Joey and the others walked.

One long walk later, they were all finally in front of the store that Joey had talked about, and a couple of them gulped slightly. "Well, here goes nothing" Ryou muttered as he opened the door to the store and walked in. His friends followed in after and looked around, not knowing whether they should be amazed or scared. Everywhere you looked, there were posters showing some band, and there were even some from horror movies. Yugi hid behind Joey, he wasn't overly fond of the gloomy look the place had. "Uhh, did we just step into another dimension?" Téa asked, gulping.

"Nope, we just happened to step into a store that scares some people away and attracts others" Joey said, grinning again. "Well it scares me" Yugi muttered, still hiding behind Joey. "Come on Yug', don't hide, just look around, nothing is going to jump out and say boo" the blonde said with a roll of his eyes. Tristan and Téa both gave him a disapproving look, but he completely ignored it, like always. "Should we split up and search for her? this place seems kinda big" Ryou muttered. "Sure, lets go" Joey said enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Kashya was busy admiring some band shirts that the store sold. There were shirts for the bands HIM, Bullet For My Valentine, Linkin Park, and Green Day, four of her favorite bands. She ran toward another section of the store, her excitement growing until she tripped and landed on someone. At least her breasts didn't land in the person's face this time, which relieved her, but she did rub her shoulder since she had knocked it. "Well, this almost reminds me of the first day of school" she heard a familiar voice say and dread built within her. She looked down, which confirmed her fears. It was Ryou, the boy she had been avoiding since the window incident. "Oh fuck" she said, then jumped off of him and turned to run.

Ryou saw what Kashya was trying to do and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her from bolting. "You're not getting away from me this time Kashya" he said, holding her firmly in place. "Fuck, god damn it, let me the fuck go!" she shouted, struggling to get away. "No way, you're going to tell me why you avoided me almost all year" he said, then grunted when she kicked his shins. "Chase, help!" she called out, and would have sighed with relief when he got in sight had Ryou not been holding her in place. "Let her go, now" Chase said, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "No way, not until she answers my question."

"And what question would that be, boy?" Chase asked, his eyes darkening with anger since he couldn't really do anything to help Kashya. "Why the hell are you avoiding me?" he demanded, but she refused to answer. Instead, she stomped really hard on his foot and the pain caused him to let go. She ran over to Chase and then they both hurried out of the store. ___Damn it, she got away again _Ryou thought, frustrated as hell. His friends came to him rubbing his sore foot and all they had to do was look at him for their suspicions to be confirmed. He had found her, but she had gotten away.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Kashya and Chase.

a/n: Back to Kashya's POV, again. I switch between her and Ryou's POVs way too much. And because I don't know jack shit about the school year in Japan, they aren't going back to school until like August or September.

Chapter 11

Kashya bolted into the house, thankful to Chase that he had helped her escape from Ryou. "For the fucking love of Ra, my luck sucks" she muttered under her breath and closed her eyes. "Wasn't that the Ryou boy you never stop talking about?" Chase stated as he set down a couple of bags. She blushed and looked at the floor, biting her tongue hard enough that she tasted blood. "I'll take that as a yes" the silver haired man muttered. "Oh shut up" she grumbled, then picked up the bags he had set down. Luckily, she had managed to purchase at least five outfits before she ran into Ryou.

"You need to stop avoiding him, all you're doing is making yourself look like a coward" Chase said while removing his sunglasses. He then looked at his watch and was slightly surprised by what time it was. "I'd rather look like a coward than a fool" Kashya said, her temper flaring slightly. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, looking at her with his naturally red eyes. "When Ryou is around, I become even clumsier than usual" she muttered darkly. "Go get washed up, it's time for dinner," Chase said, changing the subject. Kashya sighed and went up the stairs with her bags in hand. "Sir yes sir" she muttered sarcastically, making him grin a little.

When dinner was over, Kashya went to her bedroom and finished up the rest of her summer homework, which left her time to think. She decided to avoid thinking about Ryou by zoning out on one of her computer games. She booted up the computer and then opened one of her hidden objects games. Most people thought things like that were boring, but she loved the challenge they gave her. There was one game that had no name that Chase had created and she had yet to beat it. "I will definitely beat it tonight, maybe" she muttered under her breath as she clicked start.

When Kashya looked at the clock a little while later, she was shocked to see that it was two in the morning. ___Damn, the game Chase created interests me enough to keep me awake til 2 am? _she thought to herself. She closed out the game, which she had yet again not won and then got ready for bed. First she showered and brushed her teeth, then she got into her pyjamas and laid on her bed. Unfortunately, she was too tired to distract herself anymore, so she ended up thinking about Ryou, much to her dismay. She hated the fact that she couldn't get him out of her head, it had been like that since day one. Honestly, she didn't know why the hell she thought about him so often, but she did.

Sunlight filtered in through Kashya's window the next morning and she groaned when she opened her eyes and saw how bright it was. She covered her head with her pillow, but a crashing noise downstairs caught her attention. Chase tended to be a heavy sleeper, so she had to go down herself to see what the hell had happened. When she looked at the floor, there was a brick on it with a note attached. She picked the brick up and removed the note, then her eyes widened in shock. "What the fuck?" she whispered to herself, then rushed to Chase's room, only to find him gone.

Kashya went outside, ignoring the noises the animals were making, she was pissed off beyond belief. Before she could stop it, her eyes turned red and the earth started trembling violently. In the back of her mind, she knew people would be panicked, but right now she was too angry to care. Someone had taken Chase, and whoever it was was going to pay. She knew she'd need help, but she didn't know who she could go to for help to find Chase.

"I'm coming Chase, don't you worry, and I will kill whoever hurt you" she said, her eyes darkening to blood red. She forced herself to calm down when she sensed she was about to cause a crack in the earth. After she calmed down enough to stop the earthquake, she started walking. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to find someone, anyone, to help her rescue Chase. ___Please let me find someone who will be willing to help me find Chase, he's like family to me _she thought to herself as she walked.

What seemed like only minutes had actually been about two hours, and Kashya found herself standing in front of a restaurant called Burger World. She had no idea what the hell had caused her to go there, but she doubted she would find anyone helpful. She watched as the doors to the restaurant opened and out came Ryou and his friends. Well, she had been mistaken before, maybe they'd be willing to help, though there'd probably be a condition. "Bakura" she said, getting the attention of the entire group. "Uhhh, hi Kashya" Ryou said, feeling a little awkward even though it was the perfect time to demand answers.

"Someone has taken Chase, and I need help, I promise I'll repay you all in any way I can if you help me" she said. She would have laughed at the jealous look that appeared on Ryou's face had she not been so desperate for help. "And why should we help you find him?" Ryou asked, jealousy and bitterness evident in his voice. "Because he's like family to me since my father had no choice but to leave me a few months ago" she said, looking at the ground. "He's not your boyfriend?" the white haired boy asked, obviously surprised. "Baka, he's twenty five and I'm going to be fifteen soon" she answered.

Yugi and the others looked at Ryou, wondering if he would answer Kashya's plea for help, because if he didn't, they would. "I can't speak for the others, but I'll help, as long as you tell me why you avoided me almost all of the school year" he said. The others smiled slightly and then told Kashya that they would help Kashya find Chase. "I'll tell you after we find Chase, I promise" she said, glad to have some help, but also worried that it might be dangerous. "Fine, but you better keep your promise" Ryou muttered. "We can discuss things at my house, follow me please" she said.

a/n: Next chapter will have a little bit of comedy in it, because I like embarrassing Kashya and Ryou.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Kashya, Chase, and Kanya.

a/n: I know last chapter was probably dramatic, but I thought the story would be more interesting if something happened that would make Kashya unable to avoid Ryou. The setting is in Kashya's house for this chapter, please don't ask how they got to her place.

Chapter 12

When Ryou and the others saw Kashya's house, they were completely shocked by how big it was. It was bigger than Seto Kaiba's and that son of a bitch was rich as hell. "This is a house?" Joey asked, completely shocked by the size and style of it. "It's more like a palace" Yugi muttered under his breath, feeling a little nervous suddenly. "I feel like an ant compared to this place" Téa said while looking around. "Who the hell built this place for you? a god?" Ryou asked, making Kashya tense slightly. ___Talk about hitting the nail right on the head _she thought to herself.

"No, it was built by normal people, my father just enjoys freaking me out" Kashya answered. "Your father had this place built for you?" Yugi asked, and Kashya shook her head. "No, he had it built for Chase and his twin sister so they could hide from the people who are after them" she said. "So this huge place was built for two people?" Tristan asked. "I think it was technically for their whole family, but only the two of them are still alive" she answered. "How the hell did he afford to get it built?" Joey muttered under his breath. Kashya's only response was a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, come on in, we have a lot of planning to do if we want to find Chase" Kashya said, then took out a key, unlocked the front door, and opened it. When Yugi walked past Kashya to get inside, she felt a searing pain tear through her head and gasped softly. She looked at his neck and saw that he was wearing a necklace with an upside down pyramid on it. "Is that the Millennium Puzzle?" she asked suddenly, making Yugi look back at her with surprise. "Yea, it is, you know about it?" he asked, holding it protectively suddenly. "I'm half Egyptian Mutou-san, so of course I know about it" she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Ryou walked past her too and again that searing pain tore through her head, so she had to grit her teeth to keep from crying out. She suddenly remembered what Horus had said when she was five after he had kissed her forehead. ___Horus, you bastard, I hate you right now _she thought and felt her temper flaring slightly. ___He gave me a damn Eye of Horus on my forehead and it reacts to the Millennium items, fucking prick. _"Are you okay?" Téa asked Kashya, placing her hand gently on the younger girl's shoulder. "Yea, I'm okay, I just got a headache suddenly, so you guys get comfy while I go take painkillers" she said. After she said that, she rushed off to her room, ignoring the worried glances she got from everyone.

"Horus, you prick, get your ass here, now" Kashya muttered under her breath after she got into her room and closed the door. Right on cue, Horus arrived, smirking slightly when he saw her glare. "I told you you would know what my gift was when the time came" the god said. "An Eye of Horus, really?" she asked, irritation evident in her voice. "Hey, I had no choice but to give it to you" he said defensively, no longer smirking. "You might want to calm down before your eyes turn red and you cause another earthquake" he said, noticing her eyes changing colors. "Like hell you had no choice but to give your damn eye mark to me" she said while forcing herself to calm down.

"I wish I could tell you exactly why these things are happening, but I can't" Horus said with a sigh. "Now, I have to go before my mother notices me gone" he stated, then disappeared. Kashya huffed and then went back downstairs, feeling the headache coming again. ___Oh joyous, constant headaches _she thought bitterly. "Oh, you didn't ditch us" she heard Joey say when she came down. "I was taking some headache medication, and I keep it in my room" she said. "Why keep it there?" he asked, but she chose to ignore the question and change the subject.

"I have no idea what to do first to start finding Chase, anyone got any ideas?" Kashya asked after she sat down. "First off, how do you know he's missing?" Yugi asked, getting straight to the point. She sighed and took the letter out then read it. "If you want your silver haired friend back, come find him, and find him soon or he might arrive on your doorstep dead" she said, then threw the note down. "Ummm, I'd say that's a pretty good indication that he's gone missing" Ryou said, gulping a little. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, all of them wondering just what they had gotten themselves into.

"I hate to make this not sound serious, but are there any kinds of games you like?" Yugi asked. "Yea, I like hidden object games, they're my favorite" Kashya answered, then her eyes widened in realization. "The person who took Chase wants to play a game with his life as the price" she said, feeling sick suddenly. "Exactly, he's the hidden object that you have to find, without any clues" Yugi muttered, then got worried when he saw Kashya grow pale. The next thing she said had them all backing off, "I'll fucking kill the bastard."

They all saw her eyes start to turn red and then they saw her take deep breaths to calm herself down, so her eyes returned back to normal. "Actually, I think there are clues" Ryou said suddenly, making everyone look at him with surprise. "Kashya, what was the note attached to?" he asked, dreading the answer. "It was attached to a brick that was thrown through my window" she answered. "Do you still have the brick?" Téa asked, then watched as Kashya took it out from underneath the couch she was sitting on. Kashya studied the brick carefully, then blinked when she saw hieroglyphs on it. "What the fuck?" she muttered.

"What?" Joey asked, then looked over Kashya's shoulder at the same time as Tristan did. "It's got pictures of some sort on it" Tristan stated, sounding completely confused. "They're hieroglyphs, not pictures" Kashya stated, obviously annoyed. "Hiero-whats?" Joey asked, staring at the brick with a puzzled look on his face. "Hieroglyphs, they're a very old form of writing, like Ancient Egypt old" Ryou and Yugi said at the same time. "The first step is to find other players in the game" she read out loud, feeling sick all over again. What the fuck had she gotten Ryou, Tristan, Joey, Téa, and Yugi into?

Kashya's temper flared again when the words of the message processed through her already clouded with anger mind. Her eyes turned red as she lost control of her temper entirely, and an earthquake happened. "Holy crap, two earthquakes in one day?!" Yugi said, then fell right onto his ass. She heard what Yugi said and calmed down, causing the earthquake to suddenly stop. "That was a quick one" Téa said, blinking and looking around. ___Damn it Kashya, learn to control your temper and powers _the fourteen year old thought to herself.

a/n: Sorry for the stop in the middle, but if I keep going, this chapter will become way too long. I know I promised there'd be comedy in this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything humorous for this one. I promise there will definitely be some comedy in the next chapter. Boobs in the face jokes for the win, oh yea, and more panty shots.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Chase and Kashya.

a/n: Okay, there ******will **be some funny moments in this chapter, cross my heart and hope to die. I'm so thankful for cell phones that have converters, because I use Celsius as the temp thing in this chapter.

Chapter 13

Kashya came downstairs the next day exhausted as hell from not sleeping the night before. She was so tired that she ended up tripping over a table leg she hadn't noticed was in front of her. She landed on top of someone and blushed when she felt her breasts pressed against the person's face. Judging by the heat emanation, whoever she had landed on was blushing madly as well. She looked down and squeaked in embarrassment when she noticed the white hair, it was Ryou. She rolled off of him, her face still red and muttered, "sorry, I didn't sleep a wink last night."

Ryou looked up and his face had turned more red when he realized an almost exact repeat of the first day of school had happened. Naughty images of him and Kashya flashed through his mind and his blush darkened. Kashya noticed the redness of Ryou's face and pressed her hand against his forehead, looking worried. He would have laughed at that if he wasn't so damn embarrassed about what he had been thinking of. "Are you alright Ryou? your face is all red" she said, looking worried still. "I'm okay, it's just hot in here, how about opening some windows to let in some air?" he responded.

"Good morning you two!" Joey shouted suddenly, causing Kashya to squeal in surprise and land on top of Ryou again. Once again, her boobs were covering his face and her skirt was up enough to show her panties. Right at that moment, Yugi and the rest of the group came down and saw them. "Ummm, Kashya, your panties are black and have rabbits on them" Tristan said, making her face turn beet red. She squealed again and jumped off of Ryou, having completely forgotten she was wearing a skirt. "Well, that was an interesting position you two were in" Téa said, arching an eyebrow.

"Wheeler startled me, I squealed, and landed on top of Bakura" she said, her face still red from mention of her panties. "Tristan, you mention Kashya's panties like that again, and I will let ******him** torture you" Ryou said angrily. Tristan gulped because he knew what Ryou meant by ******him** and then shut his mouth. Yugi scowled at Ryou at the mention of the spirit of the Millennium Ring and the white haired teen just ignored it. "Letting him out won't help matters any, and there you go proving our point again" Téa grumbled. Kashya looked at everyone and blinked, "are you all talking about the spirit of the Millennium Ring?" she asked. They all looked directly at her, shocked expressions on each of their faces, but Ryou was the most shocked.

"What?" she asked, looking at them as though it wasn't that big of a deal that she knew about the spirit. "You know about the spirit of the Millennium Ring?" Ryou asked, recovering rather quickly from his surprise. "Yea, and I also know about the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle" Kashya said. "Is there anything you ******don't** know?" Yugi asked, recovering the second fastest. "If I said yes, would you believe me?" she inquired, tilting her head to the side a little. "Actually, no, I wouldn't believe you" Yugi muttered, shaking his head.

"Ouch, I just got called a liar" Kashya murmured under her breath, though it was true that she had lied. ___I know everything due to the book my father gave me _she thought. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and also felt like her body temperature had sky rocketed. "Kashya?!" Ryou said when he noticed her eyes glaze over and her face become flushed with what looked like a fever. She fell, but before she could hit the ground, he had caught her. "Shit, her body is burning up" the white haired teen stated and laid the fourteen year old down.

Yugi took a thermometer out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Ryou, who blinked in mild surprise. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but why were you carrying this with you?" he asked. "I had a sneaking suspicion that she was sick since she looked paler than usual yesterday" Yugi answered. Ryou didn't answer, he just put the thermometer into Kashya's mouth, held it in place and they all waited for the telltale beep. When it did, Ryou removed it from Kashya's mouth and his eyes became as wide as saucers when he saw the temperature. "What the hell? her temperature is 42 degrees!" he pretty much shouted.

Kashya woke up a few hours later and looked up to see everyone staring at her, and boy did she not like the look in their eyes. "You have a lot of explaining to do Missy, and you are ******not** delaying it" Téa said firmly. "Umm, what exactly do I have to explain that can't wait?" she asked, cringing. "You have to explain how you know about the spirits of the millennium items for one" Yugi said. "Second, you have to explain how you know about the millennium items themselves" Ryou said. "Finally, you have to explain how you didn't end up with a fried brain when your temperature was 42 degrees!" all five of them shouted in unison.

"One demand at a time, sheesks" Kashya muttered, then cringed when they all gave her death glares. "Ra is my father, that's how my brain didn't fry with such a high temperature and he gave me a book that told me about the millennium items and their spirits" she said, answering all three demands at once. "Ra... as in the Egyptian Sun God?" Yugi asked, and Kashya's only response was a nod. "Somehow, I'm not overly surprised" Ryou muttered, shaking his head slightly. "The names of the spirits are Atem and Akefia" Kashya said, looking away from everyone. "Before you ask, that was also told in the book I was given."

When evening rolled around, they were all discussing ways to get Chase back with as little injury as possible. "If he's being guarded, I could always use my powers to distract the guards" Kashya said. "Have you gone mad? that's far too dangerous" Ryou said. "Hey, it's only dangerous if I lose my temper" Kashya protested. "Which you seem to have a great talent for doing" Ryou argued. "I only lose my temper if someone says or does something to cause me to" she responded, getting aggravated.

"Kashya, your eyes are turning red and the earth is shaking slightly" Téa said, rubbing her temples. "Oops, my bad" the fourteen year old said and then calmed herself down by thinking of cute little bunnies. "My point has been proven" Ryou muttered, earning him a kick to the shin from Yugi. "Ouch, what was that for?" he asked. "You have a talent for saying something that causes Kashya to get angry" Yugi said dryly. "I do not" Ryou grumbled and sat back in his chair, ignoring Akefia's orders to be let out.  
"Actually, yes you do" Kashya said, earning her a mega death glare from Ryou. "Can we please get back to the matter at hand now?" Tristan asked, interrupting Ryou from responding with a rude remark. "Strategizing is ******not **one of my talents" Joey and Yugi muttered at the same time. "Wheeler, you're an action first kind of person, and Mutou-san, let Atem out because strategizing ******is **one of ******his **talents." Yugi blinked, still not used to hearing anyone call the spirit of his puzzle by any name other than Other Yugi.

"Uhh, is that a good idea? because Ryou's item spirit hates my item spirit" Yugi said, feeling rather nervous. "If Akefia tries anything, I'll kick his ass from here to New Zealand" Kashya responded. "Umm, okay then, I'll let Other Me out, but I think it's a bad idea" the boy muttered. "His name is Atem" Kashya said, giving Yugi a dry look. A light glowed for a second and where Yugi had been sitting, there was now a boy who looked to be about seventeen sitting there. "I'm guessing my help is needed for something that has nothing to do with a duel" the spirit said.

"Your guess is correct" Kashya responded, leaning back in her chair slightly, forgetting for a moment how clumsy she was. The chair fell back and Kashya landed on the floor, blushing when her skirt rose a little and exposed her panties. "Note to self, never lean back in a chair" she muttered, sitting up to see an amused expression on Atem's face. "What the fuck is so funny?" she demanded, glaring daggers at the spirit. "Your panties have rabbits on them, doesn't your last name mean rabbit?" he asked, smirking. She got up, blushing furiously and had to grab a hold of Ryou when he jumped at Atem. "Whoa! I'm supposed to be the one with temper issues here!" she yelled.

Ryou's aura changed and she held on to him more firmly, knowing exactly what had happened. The spirit of the Millennium Ring was free because he had used Ryou's anger as a doorway. "Hello Akefia" she said, still keeping a strong grip on him, which prevented him from being able to do much. The spirit of the ring froze in her grasp because he hadn't expected his real name to be known. "And you would know my name, how?" the white haired spirit asked. "I'm the daughter of a god and that god gave me a book about everything to do with Egyptian myths and such."

a/n: Yes, I'm using the name Akefia for Ryou's item spirit, and whoever came up with the name first gets all the credit for it. I know I stopped in the middle again, but this chapter is almost seven pages long. This chapter will be continued in next chapter. See ya all later.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Kashya and Chase.

a/n: Welcome to the continuation of Chapter 13, but I will call it Chapter 14 because I can. Now, onto the story.

Chapter 14

Akefia was now tied to the chair that Ryou had been sitting in and was irritated, but he also knew why he had been tied to it. "So, having fun being all tied up Akefia?" Kashya taunted, smirking a little. "You're going to pay for this when I'm free" was his response. "Do you take Visa or MasterCard?" she asked, then busted up laughing when he looked confused. Atem looked confused also and that made the fourteen year old girl laugh harder. "You are having way too much fun with this" Téa muttered.

"Does he really need to be tied up though?" Joey asked, causing Kashya to roll her eyes. "Yes, he does, or he'll try to steal the Millennium Puzzle" she said once her laughter died down. "I haven't known Kashya very long, but I think I'll take her side on this" Tristan said, and Joey glared at him. "Oh come on, you know just as well as I do that he's a complete nutcase" the male brunette stated. "So are we going to get back to discussing ways to save Chase?" Atem asked before Joey and Tristan could start arguing. "Yes, we are, but I'm not untying Mr. Thief" Kashya said, plopping down in her chair again.

"Actually going to show some respect to your elders?" Akefia asked, causing Kashya to punch him in the arm. "Dream the fuck on, I have no respect for someone that steals" Kashya said. "Ow, you know, you could hurt your precious Ryou by hitting me" the thief grumbled. "He's not my precious Ryou, and I can hit you without harming him in the least bit" the green eyed girl said. "Could've fooled me with how much of a crush you have on him" the thief spirit said and then got gagged so he'd shut up. "I still say I should distract the guards with my powers if there are any" Kashya muttered.

"And we all say you've gone and lost your mind, you'll terrorize Japan if you cause an earthquake again" Joey grumbled. "Fine then, I'll go out in the open and open my shirt to expose my breasts to them" Kashya said. At hearing that, Akefia grinned slightly since he was a major pervert. Kashya punched him in the arm again, using full strength this time, which made him grunt in pain. Since he was gagged, no one heard Akefia cussing Kashya out, nor did they really care.

"Sadly, that second suggestion might work" Atem said, "I've noticed that in today's society, perverts are common." "Oh yea, and there were no perverts at all in Ancient Egypt" Joey muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "There were, just not as many as this time era" Atem responded. "More than you think, this idiot thief is a perfect example of that" Téa said, then smacked Akefia. ___What the hell is with women and hitting me? _Akefia thought angrily. He started cussing up a storm again, but still no one could understand him due to the gag.

"What the hell is a pervert?" Kashya asked and everyone stared at her in disbelief, even Akefia was shocked into silence when he heard the question. ___Good grief, just how innocent is she? _Akefia thought. "Ummm, we'll tell you when your older" Atem said while clearing his throat. "I'm fourteen, why wait until I'm older?" she questioned. "I just think it's a better idea for you to not know yet is all" Atem said then got back on subject. Kashya, meanwhile, was confused as all fucking hell. ___He doesn't think it's a good idea for me to know what a pervert is? Well, if he says it isn't, I suppose it isn't_.

Three hours later, everyone had agreed on a plan that incorporated all of their ideas. Poor Akefia was almost forgotten about since he had finally given up on trying to escape his bindings. ___What the hell were these things made for? a being with inhuman strength? _he thought, agitated now. Kashya noticed Akefia had been rather well behaved for the last hour, so she took the gag out of his mouth. "What were these things made for?" he demanded, causing Kashya to grin a little. "They were made to keep me from being able to escape if I ever feel blood lust" she said.

"Subject change, I have a question, why not just challenge them to a shadow game if you want to save this Chase guy so badly?" the thief asked. "Because that would make things far too dangerous for everyone" Kashya said. "We're trying to cause as little injury as possible" Yugi said since he had been given back control of his body. "Oh, hi Mutou-san" the black and red haired girl said when she realized Atem had gone back into the puzzle. "Why don't you just call me Yugi?" the tricolor haired boy asked. "Because I don't know you well enough to be on a first name basis with you" she responded.

"Hey, at least you have a Japanese last name that goes well with honorifics" Joey said, "she just calls me Wheeler." "She calls all of us by our last names Yugi" Tristan stated. "Kashya won't call Ryou by his first name even though she has a crush on him" Téa said. "I do not, I like him as a person and that's it" Kashya protested, making them all roll their eyes. "Right, and Téa doesn't love dancing, she does it for the exercise" Joey muttered. Téa chuckled slightly at how sarcastic Joey was being, it was so typical of him.

"Am I going to ever be untied?" Akefia asked, "or am I going to have to sleep in this chair with the ropes on me?" "Give Bakura back control of his body and let him keep control and I'll gladly untie you" Kashya said. "Why would I want to give that weakling control?" Akefia asked, then gritted his teeth when he was punched across the face. "He is ******not **weak, he just hates violence, so shut the fuck up and give him control" Kashya snarled. "Why you little brat, I'll kill you" the thief growled, and struggled to escape the bindings. "Good luck escaping those" Kashya said, then walked away.

Night time came around and Kashya snuck out of her bedroom window, intending to find Chase by herself in order to keep everyone safe. ___I won't allow harm to come to any of you, I never should have asked for help _she thought. "Where do you think you're going by yourself at this time of night?" Kashya heard someone ask. She turned around, saw Akefia step out of the shadows and figured Joey had untied him out of pity, or the thief had controlled his mind. "None of your fucking business Akefia" she growled out, completely undaunted by the glare he gave her. "I may not like you much, but trying to find that guy by yourself is a suicide mission" the thief said, still glaring. "Tch, like you actually care whether or not innocent people are harmed" she threw back at him.

"You're not going by yourself" he said, walking toward her until she actually had to look up at him to meet his eyes. "Who the fuck died and put you in charge of me?" Kashya retorted. "I put me in charge of you because I figured you'd pull a stupid trick like this" Akefia responded. "I'm going by myself, I'm not willing to allow harm to come to anyone else" she said, stepping back a little. Apparently it was a far enough step back to cause her to trip over the tree stump behind her. Akefia stepped forward and caught Kashya before she could hurt herself by falling to the ground. "Ryou is right, you are rather clumsy" the thief spirit said.

"Let go of me you damn three thousand year old thief" Kashya growled, struggling to get away from him. "You know, Ryou has such sexual fantasies about you" Akefia said, "they're rather graphic and turn me on." "Sexual fantasies?" she asked, confused now, and then heard Akefia's slight chuckle. "So, you don't know what sexual intercourse is" he stated, "I wonder if you know what kissing is." "Kissing?" she asked, feeling more confused than she ever had before in her life.

"Mmm, so you are as innocent as you look" Akefia mumbled, burying his face in the crook of her neck and then breathing on it. To Kashya, his breath on her neck felt funny, but it also felt nice, which had her panicking suddenly. "What the fuck are you doing? let me go" she said, struggling harder now. "I don't want to let you go, don't you want to know what sexual fantasies are and what kissing is?" he taunted a little. "Neither one sounds overly pleasant, so let me the fuck go before I hurt you" she growled. Akefia pinned Kashya and smirked, "I like pain, it turns me on as much as Ryou's fantasies do."

"Let go of me, ******now **Akefia" she snarled, her voice taking on a dangerous tone at that moment. "Why should I?" he asked, smirking at her more, he was having far too much fun to stop now. "Because if you don't, I promise you'll regret it" she growled, her eyes starting to go from green to orange. "Ryou is too scared to try to kiss you, but I wouldn't mind doing that and so much more" Akefia whispered, licking Kashya's neck. Her face turned red and she shuddered when his tongue made contact with her skin.

"S-stop" she stuttered as a strange sensation coursed through her body, making her skin feel hot and sensitive. "I don't want to, and besides, you're enjoying it" Akefia said softly, licking her neck again. Kashya opened her mouth to protest, but Akefia bit her neck, so she ended up moaning instead. "That feeling going through your body, making it hot and sensitive, is called lust" the thief murmured when he stopped biting. "The sound you made when I bit your neck, it was a moan of pleasure." "I can teach you so much if you'll forget about Ryou and let me show you."

"F-fuck off, I'll never forget about Ryou" she said as her eyes turned purple when Akefia spread her legs and rubbed between them. "You're crazy if you think I'll let him have control of his body ever again" he said. "Then I'll make you give him back control, because Ryou would never force anything on me" she growled. "Just how are you going to make me give control back?" the white haired spirit asked. "Like this!" she said, then the Eye of Horus on her forehead glowed, shocking Akefia. There was a blinding light and then Ryou blinked his eyes open, wondering how he had regained control.

"K-Kashya?" the white haired teenager said, then jumped off of her when he realized he was on her. "Sleep Bakura" she whispered and the eye glowed again, knocking Ryou out. She set him in his bed and then ran off into the night, intending to find Chase before breaking the sleep spell she put on everyone. ___Sorry guys, but this is something I'm going to do alone whether you like it or not. Since it's a trap there will most likely be a fight, and I don't want any of you getting hurt._

a/n: Ummm, maybe I was a little too sexual toward the end of the chapter. Sorry about that, heheh. ^^' Until next time, bye bye.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Kashya and Chase.

a/n: Sorry about last chapter being so long, heheh. ^^' Did anyone else feel "interesting" toward the end of it? Because I sure as hell did while writing it.

Chapter 15

It had been three weeks since Kashya started her search for where Chase was being held and she was to the point of causing a damn earthquake just to see if she could find him that way. She lost her balance while walking near the edge of a high hill and started tumbling down it, saying "ouch" each time she hit the ground. When she was finally done falling, she let out a pained groan and rubbed her dislocated shoulder. ___This is gonna be real fucking fun to put back in place_ she thought sarcastically as she stood up. When she looked, she was shocked to see a building in front of her that she hadn't known was there in the first place.

Kashya blinked in surprise and then used the wall of the building and her good arm to pop her shoulder back in place, grimacing in pain in the process. "What the fucking hell is this place?" she muttered under her breath while looking around and then blinked again when she heard a noise coming from inside. She flinched when she heard the sound of a whip making contact with bare skin. After the whipping stopped and the whipper left from whatever room they were in, she heard a soft, pained noise. It sounded like the noise Chase made whenever he was having a nightmare.

She panicked at that moment, mentally of course, and tried turning the knob of the entrance to the place, but the door was locked. She circled around and found more doors, but they were also locked tightly. She got frustrated and peeked in through a window, seeing red when she noticed Chase. He was chained to the ceiling, hanging upright with his arms above his head and was covered by marks. Her eyes turned red and she used her powers to cause an earthquake, making everyone inside panic. Chase looked up, his eyes glazed over with agony and wondered why people were freaking out.

Kashya smirked slightly to herself when she saw the people inside unlock the doors, thankful that she had managed to find a good spot to hide herself. After everyone was out and she knew she wouldn't be stopped by them, she entered silently and went to the room Chase was being held in. The door was locked and she focused as much power into her leg as possible, then kicked it. It hit the floor with a loud thud, making her flinch from the amount of noise it made then rushed over to her big brother figure. "Shit, Chase, you just had to go get yourself kidnapped, didn't you?" she muttered as she melted the chains holding him up. She caught him rather easily and then put him on her back and started running, hoping to escape without anyone noticing.

Unfortunately, she didn't have that kind of luck, seeing as how all the exits were now being blocked by people holding machine guns in their hands. "Today is ******not **my lucky day" she grumbled as she set Chase down in a place that would protect him from the crossfire. "Shall we get this show on the road ladies and gentlemen?" she asked as she took two swords out of the sheathes at her hips. Their only answer was to start shooting at her, and luckily her reflexes were good enough for her to avoid 90% of the bullets. 10% of them did hit her, and they hurt, but she was too busy thinking about Chase's safety to care about her own injuries.

One after another, the enemies fell because Kashya would either slit their throats, or cut off their heads. She even cut the insides out of some of the people who were trying to kill her to prevent her escaping with their prisoner. Blood was gushing all over the place and Kashya was covered in a good portion of it, which made her smile psychotically. She was having far too much fun killing, and part of her knew it, but she didn't give a shit. Another part of her wondered how many people were there because enemies kept coming. It was going to be a very long fight that she intended to win, without dying preferably.

Four hours later, she was fighting the final enemy and was having some problems. He had run out of ammunition for his gun, and was damn good at hand to hand combat, which irritated Kashya. "Die already you fucker" she growled out, kicking at his gut so she could knock the wind out of him. He dodged her kick and threw a punch that made contact with her sore shoulder. She let out a yelp that was mixed with surprise and pain, then hit her knees when he punched her in the stomach. "Little girls like you shouldn't be trying to fight someone twice their size" he said with a grin. "Please, I've fought people that are four times my size and won, you're nothing compared to them" she said.

He hadn't liked that comment at all and proved it by picking Kashya up and throwing her with all his strength against the wall. She felt her back hit something sharp, then felt something warm, wet, and sticky dripping down also. She reached around and touched her back, then looked at her hand when it was in front of her face and saw the blood on it. ___Fuck, as if I wasn't fucking bleeding badly enough from all the fucking bullets that hit me _she thought to herself. The man went over to her and grinned while he picked her up and threw her against another wall. Another yelp escaped her throat and her vision blurred when her head smacked against the wall.

She stood up on shaky legs and was panting for breath heavily due to feeling so damn tired from fighting. The guy narrowed his eyes at her and asked "what the hell are you?" "I'm the person who is going to kill you no matter how badly you injure me" she replied. "None of your bones are broken and it seems the worst injury you have is a concussion, I guess I'll have to find another way." "Maybe if I use my strength to break your neck you'll die" she heard him murmur as he approached. ___Of course I'll die from that, anyone will _she thought.

Before the man got close enough to wrap his hands around Kashya's neck, one of her swords was protruding from his chest. The sword was ripped from his chest all the way through his head and his blood sprayed everywhere. Some of it hit Kashya, and the rest of it hit the walls, floor, and somehow, the ceiling. She looked and blinked in surprise to see Chase standing there, holding both of her swords. "Jeez Kashya, is it really that hard to ******not **nearly get yourself killed saving someone?" the silver haired man asked. "Apparently it is" she muttered, then rubbed her extremely sore head, she had a concussion alright.

She went over to Chase, put her hand against his chest, and healed all of the injuries he had gotten from the whip. After she was done with that, she healed herself and grimaced in the process of healing her head and back. When that was done, she threw a bottle of water to Chase, which he opened and then drank. "We should get cleaned up before we get back to the house" she said, and he nodded his head in agreement. "So, your plan was to let Ryou and his friends think they were going to help you and then run off?" he asked. "At first I was going to let them help me, but then I realized it was probably a trap" she answered.

"You always were too smart for your own good" Chase grumbled as they got to a place where him and Kashya could clean up. "I'll take being too smart over too attractive any day, trust me" she muttered as she washed the blood off. "I know you're half goddess, but you need to stop being so reckless with your life" he scolded, gently but firmly. "Yea yea, I know" she responded after she was finished getting herself clean. She looked at her clothes and scowled a little when she saw the bloodstains weren't going to come off. "Damn it, I liked this outfit too" she complained. "You're really going to complain about a ruined set of clothing? didn't you bring extras?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes to both questions" she said as she took off her old clothes and then burned them. She took out her extra outfit, bra and panties included, then started to get redressed. Chase, being the gentleman he was, had turned around so he wouldn't see her naked for even a second. "You can look now, I'm not naked" she said, and he turned back toward her. She threw him a new outfit and then turned around so he could change. "I'm finished" he said, and she faced him again, yawning slightly.

"How are we going to get back to the house? and are they all even awake?" he asked, yawning too. "We're going to teleport and no, they aren't awake because I put a spell on them" she replied. "What kind of spell?" he asked, arching an eyebrow again. "A sleeping spell that also prevents them from going hungry" she said, looking away. "So basically, you put them in suspended animation." "Yea, I guess I pretty much did."

Kashya grabbed Chase's hands, closed her eyes, and then used her powers to teleport the two of them home. When they arrived, Chase muttered "home sweet home" and then proceeded to pass out standing up. Kashya caught him before he could fall, then went to his room and laid him on his bed. She decided she'd let the others stay under the spell for one more day so she could get a decent night's sleep in a bed. She went into her room, moved the covers, got under them, and then laid down. She fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow and a small smile was on her face. Finally, Chase was home, safe and sound. There was no way in hell she'd ever admit how much she had been worried or how much she had missed him though.

a/n: Finally! This chapter is complete after me rewriting it what feels like a million and one times. Anyways, see you next chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Kashya and Chase.

a/n: Maybe I'll finally be able to end this part of the story, but my muse seems to be saying "fuck you." Sorry about all the drama in the past few chapters by the way. ~nervous laugh~

Chapter 16

The next morning after Chase's rescue, him and Kashya were in the kitchen making breakfast for everybody. She broke the spell she put on Ryou and the others when they were done cooking breakfast. Two minutes later, everyone had run into the kitchen due to the delicious smelling food. "Good morning everybody" Kashya said, which surprised Chase, she normally didn't put good and morning in the same sentence. "Morning, that food smells amazing" Tristan said, sounding a little sleepy still. "Who the hell is the silver haired guy standing next to you?" Joey asked, who was still sleepy too.

"My name isn't the silver haired guy, it's Chase" Chase grumbled. "Eh? Kashya, I thought you needed help finding him because he went missing" Yugi said. "I did go missing, and you all would have been allowed to help had it not turned out to be a trap" Chase said before Kashya could say anything. "It was a trap? are you two all right?" Téa asked worriedly. "Yes Gardner, we're okay" Kashya answered before Chase could tell the truth. "Why do I not believe you Kashya?" Ryou asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I could give a shit less if you believe me or not Bakura, please remove your arms from around my waist" she responded. Ryou did as Kashya requested, ignoring the knowing looks from his friends. Chase decided to keep his mouth shut and he set places at the table for everyone, including himself. They all sat in their seats and ate quietly since they knew Kashya wasn't much for conversation at any meal time. Joey hated the silence, but he was too busy stuffing his face to say anything at all, the food tasted better than it looked, thought it had looked delicious. Kashya just sat in her seat, biting her lip thoughtfully and completely oblivious to the fact that Chase was watching her from the corner of his eye.

Everyone finished eating and Kashya washed, dried, and put away the dishes, still looking like she was thinking about something. She finished and walked into the living room, then tripped over the leg of the table. For once she didn't fall on top of Ryou since she was caught by Chase so she wouldn't embarrass herself too much. Her face turned red, but nowhere near as red as it would have turned if her big brother figure hadn't caught her just in time. ___I wish I would stop tripping over everything, it's mortifying _she thought to herself. "Are you okay Kashya?" Chase asked, looking at her worriedly when he let go of her.

Chase was unaware of the look of possessiveness and jealousy on Ryou's face when he had caught Kashya after she had tripped, again. He didn't like seeing her in the arms of any other guy, even though she had said she only considered Chase family. Part of him wondered if she had said that just to make him feel better and he didn't like the direction his thoughts were going in. Last time he had gotten angry, Akefia had taken over. The spirit of the ring whispered something into his mind and he ignored it, because it was trying to provoke him into giving it back control. ___Shut the fuck up _he thought to the spirit as it continued whispering doubts and such into his head. The spirit was shocked at how aggressive his words were, so it shut it's trap instantly.

Ryou knew that the spirit, once it was done being shocked, would try to force him into giving over control, but the silence at the moment was nice. "Chase, I have a question for you" Ryou said, distracting the silver haired man from checking over Kashya for any injuries she might have missed the day before. "Okay, I'll answer to the best of my ability" he said, wondering what Ryou could possibly want to know. "What's Kashya to you?" the white haired teen asked, though the silver haired man wasn't overly surprised by it. "Kashya is a little sister to me, nothing more and nothing less" he answered.

"If you think Kashya and I are a couple, you're mistaken, I'm 26 and she's 15" Chase said, "I'm not interested in someone 11 years younger than me." "Not to mention, I'm the wrong gender" Kashya said, trying her best not to laugh at Ryou's shocked expression. "You're homosexual?" Yugi asked Chase, blinking and feeling mildly surprised himself. "Yes, I am" he said, chuckling himself at the look that was still on Ryou's face. Ryou finally shook his head and the expression on his face went back to being a calm one instead of a surprised one. "When the heck did you turn 26? and when did Kashya turn 15?" Ryou asked.

"I turned 26 three weeks ago, and Kashya turned 15 yesterday" Chase answered, and then he heard Kashya gulp slightly. ___Crap, I forgot she had put that spell on them, so they don't know how long she was gone for. _"Three weeks ago?" Téa asked, and then glared at Kashya, "time for more explanations Missy." "Umm, I put a spell on all of you to keep you asleep and to prevent you from starving until I got back from rescuing Chase" she said, shifting a little. "You still have to tell me why you avoided me most of the school year after the window incident" Ryou piped up. "I made a promise, and I always keep my promises" the fifteen year old girl said.

"Then start explaining please" Ryou said as he sat down on the couch and leaned back against it. "I'm a naturally clumsy person, but it always seems to get worse when you're around Bakura" Kashya said, looking away from Ryou. Téa and the others snickered quietly, which earned them glares from Kashya. They didn't stop snickering though, instead they laughed harder. "What the fuck is so damn funny?" she snapped. "You have a crush on Ryou" they said in unison, and then busted up laughing again.

"I do ******not** have a crush on Bakura" Kashya snarled, emphasizing the "not" in order to get her point across. "Denial is the first sign of truth" Yugi said once he was finished laughing. "I don't even know Bakura, so how the fuck can I have a crush on him?" she asked, doing her best to keep her temper in check. "How can he have a crush on you when he doesn't even know you?" Tristan countered. "I do not have a crush on Kashya" Ryou said, then stomped on Tristan's foot, making the spiky haired brunette grab his foot and jump around. "Ouch, what the hell was that for Ryou?" Tristan whined, rubbing his sore foot, damn was Ryou strong when annoyed. "For saying I have a crush on Kashya when I don't."

Bedtime came around and everyone bid each other good night then went to their separate rooms. Kashya was laying back on her bed when she heard her bedroom door open and looked up to see Akefia standing there. "Oh great, you're out again, didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" she said. "No, I guess I didn't since I took over again" the thief spirit said as he walked toward her. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, but he kept approaching then stopped by her bed. He looked down at her and tilted his head slightly as though he was studying her, which was creepy in her opinion.

"You're beautiful" he whispered then sat down beside Kashya and started stroking her cheek gently. "Don't touch me Akefia" she snarled and then slapped his hand away. She sat up on her bed and reached under her pillow for her knife in case he tried doing something to her. Her hand wrapped around the hilt and she narrowed her eyes, warning him that she would attack if he tried to pull anything. "So innocent and so beautiful, such a rare jewel to find" Akefia whispered, then stroked her cheek again. Kashya pulled her knife out from under her pillow, making sure he could see that she had it and would use it.

"Hmm, definitely rare to find, innocent, beautiful, and capable of using weapons" Akefia murmured as he stared at the knife blade. He had no doubts that she would use it, but he had good enough reflexes to dodge. "Do you want to know what kissing is?" he asked as he looked into Kashya's eyes. They were beautiful too, an emerald green with a deep gold ring around the irises. "Same answer as last time, it doesn't sound overly pleasant, so no" she responded, raising the knife. "I'm not going to try anything like I did the night you left, so you can put the weapon down" he said.

"Why should I trust you? you're a god damn thief" Kashya growled, raising the knife more. "If you don't put the knife down, I'll make you put it down" Akefia said calmly. "Go ahead and try to make me" she challenged, her eyes narrowing even more than they had been before. "You may be half god, but that doesn't mean I can't force you to put it down" he responded, his eyes narrowing now. "Like I said, go ahead and try" she said, her voice taking on a very deadly tone that would have most people backing off. ___Either he's really stupid, or he doesn't have the ability to feel fear _she thought.

Akefia grabbed Kashya's wrist and then pushed a pressure point that made her fingers uncurl and let the knife go. It fell to the floor with a clatter and Kashya was suddenly pinned to her bed by the thief. "Hmm, so you pushed against a pressure point, big fucking deal" she said. "You're now disarmed, but still very dangerous to mess with" he murmured. "If only Ryou would realize how dangerous I can be" Kashya said, then kicked Akefia off of herself.

"Impressive, I didn't even see you preparing to kick me" Akefia said, applauding her speed when he was off of her. "I didn't prepare, I just kicked" Kashya said as she bent down and picked up her knife off the floor. "Either way, I still didn't see you move" he said, then ran at Kashya, intending to pin her again. She noticed what he was doing and jumped out of the way. He looked behind him and smirked a little, even more impressed than he had been before. Kashya would have fit in perfectly as a woman warrior back in Ancient Egypt.

"Go the fuck to bed Akefia and give Ryou back his body, I just want to sleep" she said with a sigh. "I'm not tired, and I don't think you are either" he stated as he prepared to attack again. Kashya's eyes narrowed once more and she growled in frustration. Akefia just was not going to leave her alone, and that's what irritated her most about him. He threw a punch that she easily caught and then she picked him up and threw him onto her bed. "Do you want me in your bed that badly?" Akefia taunted. "No, but I ******do **want to go to sleep, believe it or not, I ******am** tired" she grumbled.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone for tonight, on one condition" Akefia said when he sat up on Kashya's bed. "And that condition would be what?" she asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer. "Let me sleep with you, I hate sleeping alone" he muttered. "Get under the damn covers" she grumbled as she laid down on her bed again. Akefia did as he was told then put one arm over Kashya and snuggled closer to her. "Why do you hate sleeping alone?" she asked, honestly curious about the answer. "I had to sleep alone all the time in Ancient Egypt" he said.

"That sounds lonely" Kashya murmured as she drifted off to sleep, not feeling awkward even though she was sleeping in the same bed as a guy. "It was lonely" she heard Akefia say before she fell asleep entirely. He heard Kashya's breathing become even and knew that she had fallen asleep, so he ran his fingers through his hair. ___Her hair is soft, her eyes are beautiful and I think I might be in love with her_Akefia thought as he fell asleep. ___But how can I love someone I don't know? _His eyes shut and his breathing evened out also as sleep overtook him.

In the heavens above, Isis watched over Kashya, wondering why the hell Chase had been kidnapped in the first place, but also feeling slightly thankful. It meant that she couldn't avoid Ryou now, especially since him and his friends had said they were going to be at her house for the most of the summer. "So, you never hated my daughter, you were just waiting for the right time" Ra said and Isis turned around. "No, I don't hate your daughter, how could I when Horus was always so happy to see her?" the goddess asked. "You always glared at her birthday parties, so I assumed you hated her." "I never hated her, I hated what the cost was for her to live, which is why I glared all the time." "Everything comes at a price, we all know that very well Isis."

Ra looked down toward his daughter and did a double take when he saw that there were two people in her bed instead of one. "What the hell?! Why is my daughter sleeping in the same bed as a male?!" he asked, freaking out. Isis couldn't help it, she smiled a little, then started laughing. "You're just now noticing she's got someone sleeping with her?" "Gah, he better not be touching my daughter inappropriately!" "He's not, they're just cuddled up and sleeping, nothing else."

a/n: Finally! I'm done with part one no matter what my muse says. The next chapter will be the beginning of part two to this story, because I just want to hurry up and get it finished. x.x


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Kashya and Chase.

a/n: Yay, they finally get to start their second year of high school, hopefully this part won't pass nine chapters, though knowing my luck, it will. Anyways, there's going to be some comedy because Kashya is going to get curious about what kissing and sexual intercourse is. XD

Chapter 17

It was the first Monday of August, and the first day of the new school year, not exactly something Kashya was looking forward to. She walked into the school building, and found her class without needing to ask anyone for help. Part of her hoped Ryou was in her class, and part of her was dreading it since she was double clumsy with him around. She'd never admit it, but her feelings for Ryou had grown during the summer. She walked into the classroom, looked around, and her heart pounded in her chest when she spotted Ryou. She studied his profile closely and noticed that he had more of a masculine look now.

His hair wasn't as long as it had been during their first year and summer, but his eyes still had that kindness in them. Other than that, he was starting to look more like Akefia, just with brown eyes instead of light purple. Ryou looked up, saw Kashya, and smiled, which had her heart pounding in her chest even more. He said something to the person he was talking to, then got up and walked over to Kashya. "Looks like we're in the same class again" he murmured, his accent thicker than it had been last year. She figured he had gone back to Britain for the last few weeks of summer break.

"Yup, looks like we are indeed" she responded, blushing a little and forcing herself not to stutter. His smile disappeared and he looked serious as he asked, "you're not going to avoid me again are you?" "No, I'm not going to avoid you, but expect me to be falling a lot when you're around" she answered. "I'll be there to catch you, just try not to fall out any windows" he said as he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "Yea, that was rather embarrassing, wasn't it?" she asked as she remembered the main reason why she had started avoiding him. "It was hard not to notice your panties were blue with purple bunnies on them while trying to help you back into the building."

Kashya's face turned more red and she covered it with her hands, "oh my god, you saw them?" she asked. "Yes, I did, though I didn't stare" he said, removing her hands from her red face. "I want to kiss you" he murmured, then saw the look of confusion on Kashya's face after he said it. Ryou blinked in surprise then chuckled slightly, "so, you don't know what kissing is." "Akefia mentioned it a couple of times when he took over" she muttered. "Please don't remind me that that bastard took over me" he said. "Sorry" she murmured, then the bell rang to signal that class was starting.

The school day ended, and shockingly enough, Kashya hadn't tripped as many times as she had last year. She was caught by Ryou each time she did, but neither of them fell, so her breasts didn't end up pressing against his face. She got into the house and grabbed a banana, then walked into the kitchen as she peeled it and saw a note on the fridge. It was in hieroglyphs, but it was Chase saying he was going to be working late and that dinner was in the fridge. She finished reading the note, walked up to her room, took off her backpack and pulled out the homework she had been assigned. ___Homework on the first day, how fun _she thought to herself as she got to work.

Her mind wandered as she worked and she couldn't help but think about some of the conversations she had overheard during the day. A lot of them had mentioned kissing, and sexual intercourse. She decided that she would ask her father what those two things were when she had the time. Then, her thoughts travelled to Ryou. Part of her wondered if Ryou had cut his hair during the time he had been in Britain. She missed his hair being long, but he looked pretty good with the shorter hair too.

Kashya was finished with her homework a couple hours later when she heard the doorbell ring and she wondered who the hell it could be. She went downstairs, feeling paranoid, then opened the front door to see Ryou. "Oh, it's you Bakura, come on in" she said as she moved out of the way to let him in. Ryou walked inside and looked around, shaking his head at how huge the house was. "I don't think I'll ever get used to the size of this place" he muttered. "It took me awhile to get used to living in it, I didn't sleep at all for the first three days" she said.

"That sounds fun, not" Ryou said, grimacing as he remembered how hard it had been for him to sleep when he first moved to his apartment in Domino. "Is there something you needed Bakura?" Kashya asked. "Yea, I wanted to give you this as a late birthday gift" he said while holding up a bracelet. "Oh" she said, feeling kind of awkward when Ryou put the bracelet on her. "I had to guess on the size of your wrist while I made this" he admitted, blushing slightly. "It's beautiful, thank you Bakura" she said when he was done putting it on and then hugged him. "Please call me Ryou, I think you know me well enough by now to be on a first name basis with me" he said while hugging her back.

"I don't call anyone by their first name unless I've known them longer than a few months" Kashya said. "How long have you known Chase for?" Ryou asked as he followed her into the kitchen. "Believe it or not, I've known him for years, it just took me awhile to remember him" she stated as she poked around in the fridge. "Looking for anything in particular?" Ryou asked, arching an eyebrow quizzically. "Yea, I'm looking for the dinner that Chase said is in the fridge since he'll be working late tonight" she muttered. "Would it be in the container labeled dinner?" the sixteen year old asked as he grabbed it.

"Yes, it would" she said and then stood up straight and took the container from Ryou. Her nostrils flared slightly and she salivated from how good it smelled and looked when she took off the cover. "Are you a vegetarian Kashya? because that looks like nothing but pure vegetables" Ryou said. "Yes, I am" she answered as she put the food in a microwave safe bowl and heated it up. "By choice? or for some other reason?" "Both, I choose to be a vegetarian, but I also can't eat meat because just the smell of it makes me puke."

"Lovely... what is that anyways?" Ryou said as he stared at the food. "One of the best meals ever made by Chase, tofu and vegetables" Kashya answered. "Ummm, you like tofu? but it doesn't even have any flavor to it." "It does when Chase mixes it with veggies and puts seasoning on it." "I'm assuming you don't get that meal often seeing as how your eyes lit up like fireworks when you saw it." "You assume correctly, most of the time I have to eat steamed vegetables, so this is my splurge." "Ah, well, enjoy your meal then."

"Do you want some?" Kashya asked, and Ryou's perverted brain went into overload, even though he knew she was talking about the food. "No thank you, I already ate before I came over" Ryou responded. "Suit yourself, just means more for me" she said. Ryou groaned inwardly at how perverted his brain was being, poor Kashya was innocent, so he hated how his mind took things she said in a sexual way. "I have to get going back home, even on the bus it takes awhile to get to your house." "You can stay the night if need be, trust me, I have the room for you."

"I know, but Akefia will probably take over again if I stay here" he said, and it was confirmed when he heard the thief spirit snicker. "Okay, if you really want to go" Kashya muttered, sounding a bit dejected. "I don't want to, I have to, or my father will worry." He hugged Kashya again and then grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house after bidding her farewell. She watched him leave and sighed softly, it was going to be a long, quiet night.

It was 10 pm by the time Kashya was getting ready for bed, and then she remembered she wanted to ask her father something. "Daddy, can you come down here please?" Kashya whispered, knowing her father would hear. Ra appeared in front of his daughter and then gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Ow, daddy, I can't breathe" she gasped, which made her father let go and smile sheepishly. "I missed you too, but I have a couple of questions I wanted to ask" she said, rubbing her sore arms. "Go ahead and ask, I'll try my best to answer" he replied. "What's kissing and sexual intercourse?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Uhh, I think those are questions you should ask Chase baby girl" Ra said, gulping slightly. "Oh, okay, I'll ask him tomorrow then" she said and then her father disappeared. ___Why'd daddy's face turn all red when I asked? _she wondered as she laid down to go to sleep. She drifted off into dream land and smiled in her sleep at how peaceful her dreams were. Little did Kashya know, she was going to have to ask Ryou those questions because everyone else would be too embarrassed to explain. Though some of them would refuse to answer because they didn't want to take away the innocence of her mind.

a/n: Poor poor Kashya, she's such an innocent little girl. Now if only I was that innocent, but I got the birds and bees talk when I was like nine or ten lol. Next chapter should be done soon. Yes, Kashya will be facing more embarrassment, as will Ryou. Heheh, I love how evil my mind can be.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Kashya and Chase.

a/n: I hate doing disclaimers... a lot. Time for more embarrassing moments. And yes, there's a reason I don't have Seto or Mokuba in the story, it would become even longer than it already is if I put them in. Ironically, I hate long stories, yet I'm writing one... Hmm, weird.

Chapter 18

It was one month into the new school year and Kashya was feeling irritated as hell for some bizarre reason. Maybe because everyone she had asked what kissing and sexual intercourse was kept telling her to ask someone else. It was seriously aggravating and she was to the point of losing her temper entirely. ___Uggg, I've asked everybody I know and none of them will tell me _she thought angrily as she punched her locker open since the lock was broken. Ryou approached and arched an eyebrow when he saw the dents in her locker.

"What did your locker do to piss you off?" he asked, making Kashya jump in surprise. She turned around, almost decking him, and luckily he had managed to dodge. "Sorry Bakura, you startled me" she said when he stood straight up and had his hands up defensively. "It's okay, I just don't want to end up looking like your locker" he said. "The lock is broken, so I have to punch it to get it to open" she admitted. "How the hell did the lock get broken?" he asked, and Kashya shrugged. "I don't know, I guess someone dislikes me or something and decided to break it."

"Anyways, what's wrong? your eyes are turning red" Ryou said, then brushed a loose strand of hair out of Kashya's face. Her hair had gotten longer since he had last seen her, a lot longer. The ponytail went down to her waist, and he wondered how long it was when it was let down. Kashya calmed herself down and grumbled, "no one will tell me what kissing or sexual intercourse is." "Maybe they like how innocent you are too much to corrupt your mind with that information" Ryou said. "But I want to know what the hell those two things are since everyone keeps talking about them" she whined.

"I can show you what kissing is and explain to you what sexual intercourse is if you want me to" the white haired teen said. "And what the fucking hell is sexual?" she muttered under her breath, making Ryou smile. "I'll tell you later at your house" he said. "Really? wait, why my house? isn't your dad home?" she asked, looking completely confused. "He went on another excavation, though not in Egypt this time, shockingly enough." "Where'd he go this time? South America?" "You hit that nail right on the head."

Ryou arrived at Kashya's house at exactly four in the evening then rang the doorbell. He looked up to see Chase standing there with a grin on his face, and was confused as hell. "So, you finally admit that you have a crush on Kashya, eh?" the silver haired man asked. "How the hell do you know that?" Ryou asked, blushing a deep red color. "You were broadcasting your thoughts, I may be 100% human, but I can read minds." "Well stay out of my head please, I have enough problems with Akefia being in my head all the time" Ryou muttered.

"Kashya's in the shower right now, but you can wait in her room for her" Chase said as he walked away. "Are you plotting something Chase?" Ryou asked, tilting his head a little and ignoring Akefia, as usual. "Why would I be plotting anything? I love Kashya too much to plot against her." "Okay, if you say so" Ryou muttered as he walked up the stairs and into Kashya's room. He smiled when he saw that Kashya's walls were painted like a meadow and had rabbits all over the place. ___She sure likes rabbits, though you'd think she'd feel insulted considering what her last name means_ he thought.

Ryou turned around when he heard a door open and his face turned bright red when he saw Kashya was standing there with nothing but a towel on. Her hair was down and he noticed that it was long enough to brush against her hips. His mind conjured up sexual images and he groaned. Apparently, it had been loud enough to catch Kashya's attention and he saw her face turn red. "B-Bakura, what are you d-doing in my r-room?" she stuttered out. "I'm sorry, Chase told me to wait in here, but I'll leave so you can get dressed" he said then rushed out of her room.

He looked down when he got in the hallway, saw that he had an erection and blushed even more, that was gonna be difficult to explain if Kashya noticed. "Chase, you are a devious bastard" the teen muttered under his breath. "Yes I am, and I can see you liked the sight of Kashya in a towel" the adult male said. "Shut up, you planned this right from the start, didn't you?" Ryou asked, glaring now. "Hell yea, I'm tired of Kashya always looking so lonely, and so are some of the gods" Chase answered. "Watch out for her father though, he tends to be over protective of Kashya due to what happened to her mother."

Kashya opened her door and beckoned Ryou into her room, completely oblivious to the effect she had on him. She sat down on her bed and he sat in a chair after he was in her room again. "Are you going to explain what kissing and sexual intercourse is now? I'm dying of curiosity here" she said. "I can show you what kissing is, if you'll let me" he responded. "You can show me, I don't mind" she said. Ryou got up, walked over to Kashya then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She tensed up, feeling unsure on how she should react, somehow she didn't think pushing him away would be the right thing to do.

She took him by surprise by kissing him back instead of trying to fight, though it was awkward for her. Kashya's lips were soft, and Ryou deepened the kiss a little. She responded and then took him by surprise again by wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss more, testing his limits. She was eager, if her pulling him closer was any indication.

Ryou pulled away when he felt the kiss getting too heated and blinked when he saw Kashya's eyes had turned purple. "Why'd you pull away?" she asked, wondering what had caused his reaction. "I don't want to push you too far" he admitted. "Oh... so that's a kiss? I can see why people talk about it so much" she muttered, touching her lips. "I'm going to explain what sexual intercourse is, because if I tried showing you, we would have to physically touch." "Okay, explain then please, to the best of your ability anyways."

"Well, there's different forms of sexual intercourse, but I'm only explaining one to you today" he said as he went back over to the chair and sat down again. Kashya waited patiently, well as patiently as she could, for Ryou to start explaining. She saw him take a deep breath, and bit her lip to refrain from telling him to hurry it up. "Do you know the difference between the male and female bodies?" Ryou asked. "Yea, daddy told me that at least" she answered, bouncing a little.

"He told me that males have a penis, and females have a vagina, but he also told me sometimes people are born with both." "Okay, thankfully you know that part, so it'll be easier to explain to you" he said. "One of the forms of sexual intercourse involves a man sliding his penis into a woman's vagina." "That sounds painful" Kashya mumbled. "It can be, if the woman is a virgin, at least that's what my father told me" Ryou responded. "Some women are born with a layer of skin in the vagina called a hymen, when it's broken, she bleeds."

"Yipe!" Kashya said as she closed her legs tightly, and what little color she did have in her skin had drained. "The woman will either bleed a little or a lot, it depends on how rough the man is with her." "You wouldn't be too rough, would you?" Kashya asked, looking slightly nervous. "No, I'd be gentle, especially if whoever I have sexual intercourse with is a virgin." Kashya relaxed when he said that and let out a sigh of relief. ___It's you I want to make love to Kashya, you and no one else _Ryou thought to himself.

"Thank you for explaining to me, I was going to go crazy if I never got told" Kashya said, smiling a little. "You're welcome, by the way, Akefia didn't try to force you to have intercourse with him, did he?" Ryou asked. Kashya looked away and that was all the answer he needed, now he was pissed. ___Akefia, you are so going to regret whatever you did to her _Ryou thought to the thief spirit.

a/n: Yay, chapter done, now I'm going to go to bed, because I have been awake all freaking night. x.x And before you all ask, no, Ryou and Kashya are ******not **going to have sex.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Kashya and Chase.

a/n: Well, there goes Kashya's innocent little mind mwahahahah.

Chapter 19

Two weeks later, Kashya walked into the school building looking more tired than usual. Ryou noticed this, got worried, walked over to her and asked, "why do you look so tired?" "I've been having strange dreams since you explained what sexual intercourse is" she replied, yawning. He knew he'd regret it, but he asked anyways, "what kind of dreams? aside from them being strange." "Dreams about having sexual intercourse with you, dunno why though" she said bluntly. His face turned beet red, he stepped back and tripped as he stuttered out, "w-what?"

Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Téa walked by just as Ryou fell on his ass, they also noticed that Kashya looked rather worn out. "Yo Ryou, you okay buddy?" Joey asked as he offered his hand to help his white haired friend up. "Kashya, what's wrong? you look exhausted" Yugi said worriedly. "I'm fine, I just haven't been sleeping well lately is all" she said, waving her hand dismissively. Ryou grabbed a hold of Joey's hand and got up with his help, still blushing furiously. "Ryou, your face is all red" Téa said, hiding her smile behind the book she had in front of her face.

"I'm fine Téa, my face just has a natural redness to it" he muttered, suspecting that she was smiling but hiding it very well with her book. "Riiiight, if you say so" the female brunette snickered. Ryou wasn't one for hitting females, but in his opinion she was asking to be decked at the moment. Akefia told him to do it, and instead of hitting Téa, Ryou made a piano fall on Akefia. The thief spirit was knocked out from the impact and Ryou sighed softly in relief. He looked around and saw that his friends were giving him a strange look.

"What? he annoyed me so I dropped a piano on him" Ryou muttered as he turned and walked away. Kashya snickered slightly, which the white haired teen heard, and he couldn't help but smile at the fact he had made her laugh. "Are you all coming or not?" the Brit asked as he kept walking. They all caught up to him, and Kashya started walking by him, then did something unexpected. She grabbed his hand and held onto it as they walked toward their classroom. He wondered if it was her way of telling him that she returned his feelings.

Something Ryou had noticed about Kashya from day one, she never expressed herself verbally, she did it nonverbally. Whether she realized it or not, well, only time would be able to tell. But for now, he would enjoy the feeling of her hand holding onto his, and would continue hoping that maybe she would fall in love with him. He didn't care that he was getting jealous looks from other males, he only cared that, for now, his world wasn't completely shattered. He would be strong enough to handle anything as long as he had Kashya.

Ra watched over his daughter from up in the heavens, he was happy that she was falling in love, but part of him was saddened. He knew she'd never forget him, but still, he felt jealous that Ryou could be there for her more than he could. He was her father for goodness sake, he should be the one taking care of her, making her laugh and holding her when she cries. He decided then that he would pay Ryou a visit and warn him of the consequences should he ever hurt his little girl.

Lunch period came and someone walked up behind Ryou, then covered his eyes with their hands. "Guess who" he heard a familiar female voice say, and he chuckled. "Hmm, could you possibly be Kashya?" he asked, and then his eyes were uncovered. She plopped down in the seat next to him and there was a smile on her face, a smile that reached her eyes for once. "What's the occasion?" he asked, arching his eyebrow slightly. "No occasion, I just felt like doing that because I saw Gardner do it" she responded as she popped a carrot into her mouth. "Ah, you saw Téa do it to Yugi a few days ago?" the male teen asked.

"Yup, I sure did, want some vegetables?" Kashya asked, holding the bag out to him. "Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll pass" Ryou answered as he poked at his own food. "What's wrong? you've been acting weird since after you dropped a piano on Akefia" she said, leaning back a little. "The quiet is nice, but after awhile, it gets kind of strange because I'm so used to him talking" Ryou admitted. "How the hell did you drop a piano on him by the way?" she asked. "I imagined a piano falling on him and it happened, that's one of the advantages of him being in my mind."

"Huh, that actually sounds like fun to do to someone" Kashya murmured with a smile, and Ryou shuddered a little from how gleeful she sounded. "Umm, you could kill someone doing that, and murder is illegal" Ryou said. "True, but it still sounds like fun to me, though I wouldn't do it" she stated. "Have you ever killed anyone before?" he asked, taking her by surprise. She bit her lip and actually thought about how to answer it without sounding like she was lying. "Kashya?" Ryou said, waving his hand in front of the fifteen year old female's face.

"I've never killed an innocent if that's what you're asking" she answered, shifting in her seat. "Okay, so how many people that are ******not **innocent have you killed?" he asked. "A few" she said, "hundred" she finished under her breath, making sure to say it low enough for Ryou to not hear. "What?" he asked when he heard Kashya mumbling. "Oh, look at the time, class is about to start" she said, then got up and ran away. Ryou got up also and chased after Kashya, it wasn't time for class to start yet, something he knew quite well.

"Kashya, wait!" he said as he ran after her, he hated how fast she could be when she was panicking. She didn't look back as she kept running, and then she sped up enough to get off of school grounds. Ryou ran faster and soon enough he was off of school grounds as well. He noticed Kashya was still running, fast enough to stay ahead, but not so fast that he lost sight of her. He followed her all the way to the park and saw her trip over a tree root. She fell to the ground and Ryou ran faster than he thought he possibly could, praying that she hadn't hurt herself too badly.

Kashya grimaced when she fell to the ground after tripping and she saw that she had cut her knee up pretty badly. "Kashya!" she heard Ryou say and she tried to get up to run again, but he grabbed her around her waist. "Stop running" he panted while keeping a firm grip on her. He was out of breath, and she felt bad for causing him to chase after her, but she had panicked. There were reasons why she had never told people that she had killed before. For one, the person she was talking to could be a cop, and for two, she was afraid of rejection.

"I don't care if you've killed bad people before, it helps keep murderers and such from committing those crimes ever again" he said. To say that shocked her was putting it mildly, she had stopped struggling to get away due to the shock. ___He doesn't care that I'm a killer? _she thought while looking down at the ground, ___but, he should care. "_But, you should care, because some of those people had families" she said. "They obviously didn't care much about their families if they committed those crimes in the first place" he said. "Your logic is as confusing as the things I feel for you" she whispered, then turned around and hugged Ryou.

"You have feelings for me?" he asked as he held her closely, then laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes, and I don't know what to do, I've never had these feelings before" she said, closing her eyes and allowing tears to fall. "Then I'll help you learn to understand, no matter how long it takes" he vowed. "I'll stop aging when I turn 20 Ryou, I'll still be young while you grow old" she said, crying more now. "You think I care that you'll stop aging?" he asked as she cried, "it just means I'll always have a pretty young thing by my side." "And when I do get old and gray, I'll just be the proverbial dirty old man." Kashya actually laughed when he said that, which caused the tears to stop falling and that made Ryou smile.

"Wait, did you just call me by my first name?" he asked, blinking in surprise when she stopped laughing and sniffled a bit instead. "Yes, I suppose I did" she responded as she hugged him again. "By the way, my father is going to pay you a visit tonight, though I haven't the slightest clue why" she said. "Oh joyous, I get the riot act because I'm in love with the daughter of a god" he muttered. "Daddy is overprotective of me because of what happened to my mother the day I was born" Kashya said. "What did happen to your mother? Chase said the same thing a couple weeks ago."

"My mother died not long after I was born and daddy raised me in America until my fourteenth birthday" she stated. "Umm, might I ask ******where** you were born?" he inquired. "I was born here in Domino City, but daddy took me with him to America to keep me safe." "I take it you weren't as safe as he hoped you would be." "Yea, pretty much, I made my first kill when I was seven because someone tried to kill me by shooting me. They missed, I didn't." "Remind me never to do something to piss you off enough to kill me."

Later that night after Ryou was finished with his homework and about to go into the kitchen to make his dinner, a man suddenly appeared in front of him. "Holy fucking shit!" Ryou shouted as he jumped backward in shock. "No, my name is Ra, not holy fucking shit" Ra said, sounding rather amused. "Oh, y-you're Kashya's father" the teen gulped as he took a step back. "So, you're the thief that stole my daughter's heart." "Uhh Uhh Uhh, I guess?" Ryou said, sounding quite uncertain. "I will tell you this once, and only once, so listen carefully as I speak to you" Ra stated.

Ryou only nodded in acknowledgment, seeing as how he was tongue tied and scared shitless to see a god in front of him. Especially the god that fathered the girl he loved. "If you do anything to break my daughter's heart, you will suffer consequences so harsh that you'll pray for death." "Y-y-yes sir" Ryou stuttered as he fell onto his couch. "I'm glad you understand, and my daughter will most likely be displeased if she finds out what I said, so lets just keep it between us men, so to speak." "Yes sir, I'll make sure she doesn't fi- oh shit" Ryou said when he noticed Kashya.

"Daddy, I would appreciate it if you would ******not **try to scare Ryou to death, since I care deeply for him" Kashya said as she stepped out of the shadows. "Hello baby girl, when did you get here?" Ra asked nervously, shifting from one foot to the other. "I was here the entire time because I had a feeling you would try to scare Ryou" she answered. "Uhh, Kashya, how the hell did you find my apartment?" Ryou asked. "I'm half god, I have many ways of finding out things that I shouldn't know." "Great, I'm in love with the female, non-English version of James Bond" he muttered under his breath.

"Shockingly enough, I know who that is, considering I've seen most of the movies" Kashya stated. ""You like the James Bond movies?" Ryou asked, one of his eyebrows quirking a little. "Yes, how do you think I learned about the mafia and such?" she inquired. "I take it movies taught you because you didn't get out much." "Daddy was paranoid about letting me go to public schools in America since there are so many school shootings." "I'd be paranoid too if I was your father."

Ryou and Kashya looked around, just now noticing that Ra's presence had disappeared from the room. "I guess daddy's done scaring you for now" Kashya said as she sat next to Ryou. "I hope he's done scaring me permanently, I care too much for you to hurt you." "Trust me, daddy is far from finished reading you the riot act, like I said, he's overprotective of me." "Remind me to never get on his bad side, because I don't feel like being tortured." "Don't get on his bad side." "Smart ass." "You know you love when I'm a smart ass." "Indeed I do."

a/n: If you can't tell by now that I'm a romantic, then I'm doing something wrong. Anyways, next chapter'll be done before you can read this story all the way through a second time. And yes, Yugi and Téa are in a relationship at this point in the story.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

a/n: I'm getting sick of looking at this story. Yes, I mentioned James Bond in the previous chapter, for two specific reasons. One, because Ryou is British in the English dub. Two, I like James Bond because he's fucking awesome!

Chapter 20

Kashya and Ryou walked into the school building together the next day since she had figured trying to walk home in the dark would be stupid. "I have no idea how I can still be tired" Kashya grumbled. "It might be because we stayed awake half the night talking about random subjects" Ryou said. "Usually I can get four to five hours of sleep and feel perfectly fine the next day" she said. "Things change, whether you want them to or not" Ryou responded as he walked to the cafeteria with her. "Ain't that the fucking truth" she mumbled, not giving a care that her grammar sucked.

"I don't mean to offend you, but have you ever tried editing your language?" Ryou asked. Kashya yawned and stretched, then said, "I've tried and succeeded, I just don't ******want** to edit my language." The white haired teen had no response to that, so he just shut his mouth and walked into the cafeteria. Kashya followed in after him, still yawning and stretching, which irritated her to no end. "Bah, I hate feeling sleepy" she muttered under her breath, low enough that no one could hear her. Her knee still hurt like hell too from tripping over the damn tree root yesterday that had been sticking up out of the ground as she ran.

Kashya felt the bandages starting to get soaked through again, because she hadn't bothered to heal the wound she had gotten. She hoped that it wouldn't soak through entirely yet, that way she'd have enough time to slip away. Ryou looked back and saw the blood seeping through the bandages, he had seen the wound and it had been pretty nasty looking. "Kashya, you're going to need to change them again, the blood is soaking through" he whispered. "I know, but I forgot to bring bandages with me" she muttered, blushing lightly. "Luckily I remembered, here" he said as he handed her the bandages, which she took gratefully and then she left the cafeteria very quietly.

Ryou looked up to see Kashya entering the cafeteria again with the fresh bandages on and waved her over to where him and the others were sitting. She walked over to them and winced when she bumped her knee against the table. "What happened to your leg?" Joey asked when he noticed the bandages she was wearing. "I tripped over a tree root at the park while running yesterday" she said, then shut her mouth. "It looks painful to me" Yugi muttered under his breath, then blushed when Téa kissed his cheek. "You might want to get that wound cleaned so it doesn't get infected" Tristan said.

"I clean it every time I change the bandages, so I don't have to worry about it getting infected" Kashya said while poking at her food. Even though her stomach was grumbling, she didn't really feel much like eating. "Are you all right?" Téa asked, "you're poking at your food rather than eating it." "I'm fine, I'm just not feeling very hungry right now" the fifteen year old muttered. Ryou touched Kashya's forehead and noticed that she was feeling warmer than usual. Normally he wouldn't worry because her average temperature was higher than a normal person's, but she wasn't eating either.

"Kashya, do you have a headache?" he asked and her only response was a nod. "Yugi, do you by chance have the thermometer with you?" the white haired teen inquired. "Yea, I do, here you go" Yugi said as he handed it to his friend. "Thank you" Ryou said as he took the thermometer from Yugi's hand and faced Kashya again. "I hate those things" she complained as he held it out for her to stick in her mouth. "Don't make me force the thermometer into your mouth Kashya" Ryou said with a sigh. She opened her mouth and he put it under her tongue, then she closed her mouth and waited for it to beep.

A couple of minutes later, it beeped and Ryou took the monstrosity out of her mouth, which she was grateful for. "Yuck, ever heard of thermometers that you can put on a person's forehead?" she grumbled. "Yes, but the ones that go under the tongue are more accurate" Ryou said as he looked at the thermometer. "Well, at least it's only a slight fever this time" the white haired teen muttered. "So I'll take some damn Tylenol when I get home" she grumbled.

Kashya walked into her house after she got home from school and cussed under her breath as she looked for the Tylenol. "Chase, do you know where the fucking Tylenol is?!" she shouted so he could hear her. "It's in the cupboard above the stove, on the first shelf" he responded as he walked into the kitchen. She opened the cupboard he said it was in and sighed with relief when she saw the Tylenol, it was her best friend right now since her knee was injured. Plus she hadn't been feeling very well all day, so that was another reason why it was her best friend. "Why don't you just heal your injured knee instead of suffering from the pain it's causing?" Chase asked.

"I can't heal myself when I'm sick, it's why I hate getting sick" Kashya responded as she took three Tylenol. "You're sick again? well, that explains why you've been whining" the silver haired man muttered. "Oh shut up" she muttered after she took the three pills, then she grabbed an apple. "I'm going to bed, don't wake me up unless you ******have** to, please" she said. "So if Ryou and them come over, do you want me to wake you up?" he asked, smirking a little. "Go to hell" she grumbled as she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Chase bit his lip because he knew Kashya was ******not **in the mood for anymore of his stupid jokes.

Chase was startled awake when he heard the doorbell ring, he had no idea what time it was or even when he had fallen asleep. The doorbell rang again and he got up to go see who it was. "I'm coming, stop ringing the damn doorbell!" he shouted, feeling highly agitated when the it kept ringing. ___It better not be someone playing ding dong ditch or I'm gonna be pissed _he thought as he got to the front door. He opened it and was surprised to see Ryou standing there out in the rain. "Have you lost your mind?" he asked as he pulled the male teen inside, "you're gonna get sick if you stand in the rain." "Sorry if I woke you, but I had a feeling of dread and had to come over to see if Kashya's okay" the teen said.

"She should be asleep in her room since she wasn't feeling well today, but checking is a good idea" Chase said as he led Ryou up the stairs. Ryou opened the door to see Kashya sleeping peacefully in her bed and he felt relieved. "Do you think I'm paranoid Chase?" Ryou asked, he honestly wanted to know the answer. "No, I just think you're a boy in love with the daughter of a god" Chase answered. Ryou saw the the bandages had been soaked through again, so he decided to change them. He walked over, removed the old bandages, cleaned the wound carefully, and put fresh bandages on. Somehow he managed to do all of that without causing Kashya to wake up.

"Is it true that Kashya will stop aging when she turns twenty?" Ryou asked, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. While everyone she cared about aged and died, she'd stay young and healthy. "Yes, sadly, it is true" a different voice answered, and Ryou recognized it instantly, it was Ra. "So she gets to suffer watching everyone she cares about die around her someday" Ryou whispered. "She can die, just like everyone else, just not from things that typically kill humans" Ra said.

"But isn't she half god?" Ryou asked, feeling confused by what Ra had just said. "You read too many books, she can die, just not from aging" Ra said, shaking his head a little. "Gods can die too, Osiris was a perfect example of that when his brother, Set, killed him and chopped him into 10-13 pieces." Ryou blinked in surprise but didn't bother to ask anymore questions. "You truly love Kashya, don't you?" Ra asked, changing the subject. Ryou looked at Kashya and moved a tendril of hair out of her face, she looked so cute when she was sleeping. "Yes, I do truly love her, and I would do anything to keep her happy" Ryou answered.

All three of the males looked at Kashya and saw that she had a pained look on her face and they also heard her mumbling nonsense. Chase went over to Kashya then shook her gently, "Kashya, wake up" he said. She awakened suddenly, which startled Ryou but he didn't move out of the spot he was sitting in. Kashya sat up so quickly that Ryou didn't have time to react, so their lips locked, which made both teenagers blush deep red. Neither one moved away from the other, but they were blushing more as each second passed. Ra and Chase both snickered too quietly for either teen to hear when that happened.

They both stopped blushing after a few minutes, but Ryou pulled Kashya closer and deepened the kiss a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, glad to have a distraction from the nightmare she'd been having. Ra's eyebrows rose in surprise, he hadn't known that anyone had explained what kissing was to his daughter. That meant they probably also explained sexual intercourse to her, which made him cringe. There went his daughter's innocent and child like mind. Chase smirked at Ra because he knew exactly what the god was thinking, and then he gestured for Ra to follow him.

Ra gladly followed Chase, but he was still cringing from the thought of his little girl being in love with, kissing, and possibly having sex with Ryou. He knew that Kashya wanted children someday, but she couldn't have any of her own. Part of him was thankful for that, but most of him was sad because it made his daughter so unhappy to know she'd never reproduce. "Do I even want to know who the hell explained kissing and sex to her?" Ra asked. "Ryou did because no one else would tell her" Chase responded. "How the hell would he know what those two things are?" "Because parents tend to ******not **keep their children oblivious in this time era."

a/n: Blah, I'm running out of ideas for this story and it's driving me nuts. Time to consult my muse, aka my mother because her ideas are funny, hehe.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

a/n: My muse has helped me get ideas again, yay. I'm adding Marik to the story, but Seto and Mokuba are still staying out of it, mainly because I hate Seto. Also, I am ******not **putting Yami Marik in this story, I hate him more than I hate Seto Kaiba.

Chapter 21

Four months after the school year had started, it was now the weekend and Kashya awakened to feeling a burning sensation in her forehead. The sensation told her a Millennium Item was near, but it didn't feel like the puzzle or ring. It felt more like the Millennium Rod was around somewhere, and that confused her. ___What the hell? I could have sworn the person who has the Millennium Rod lived in Egypt _she thought. Kashya got out of bed, walked down the stairs still wearing her pj's, and heard people talking in the living room.

When she got downstairs the feeling had grown ten times worse and it was taking all her will not to scream out in agony. She went into the living room to see Chase talking to a teen with platinum blond hair and darkly tanned skin. ___Who the fuck is that kid? _she wondered to herself, hoping that she hadn't said that out loud like she sometimes did with her other thoughts. When none of them turned around, she figured she hadn't said it aloud and was quite relieved. Now if only the agony in her forehead would go away, she'd be perfectly fine, but the Eye of Horus continued reacting.

Chase looked up to see Kashya standing in the doorway to the living room still wearing her pajamas and he arched one of his eyebrows slightly. "Well, good morning Kashya" the twenty six year old said. She glared at him but he just smiled in response, she was obviously in a normal mood. "Those two words ******never ever **go in the same sentence" she growled out. Marik turned around and blinked when he saw her, "umm, hello, my name is Marik Ishtar" he said hesitantly. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kashya Usagi" she responded, but there was no smile on her face because she was tired, grumpy, and in pain.

"By the way, would you mind putting that damn rod away? it's giving me a fucking headache" she said, rubbing her temple with one of her fingers. Marik was taken aback when Kashya finished speaking, ___she can sense the Millennium Rod? _Chase smirked a little then said, "Kashya, your breakfast is on the table and there's three Tylenol with it." "Hallelujah" she muttered as she walked into the kitchen, too bad it wouldn't make the pain in her head go away. She popped the three pills in her mouth, swallowed them, then scarfed her food down. It was one of her favorite meals that Chase made for her sometimes. It was oatmeal with hot sauce, chocolate chips, butter, leeks, and mayonnaise in it.

Kashya finished eating and went back up to her room, thankful that the pain became duller the further she got from the Millennium Rod. She went into her bathroom, stripped, turned on the shower, and then stepped under the hot water. She sighed in relief when the hot water relaxed her muscles enough to stop the pain in the rest of her body, if only it worked for the pain in her head. After fifteen minutes, she stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, and got dressed. She then brushed her butt length hair and tied it back with the black ribbon that she had gotten from Téa a couple of weeks ago. After she was finished with that, she left her bathroom and bedroom, rubbing her burning forehead. ___Damn it, I wish Marik would put that fucking thing away _she thought angrily.

The pain in her head dissipated suddenly and she fell down the stairs because it took her by surprise. She landed on her ass at the bottom of the stairs then stood up and rubbed it because it was in pain now. "God fucking damn it, I need to stop being so fucking clumsy" she said under her breath. Unfortunately for Kashya, both Marik and Chase had seen what happened and were trying their best not to laugh at her. "Are you all right Kashya?" Chase asked, putting his hand over his mouth and trying to stifle his laughter. "I'm fine you damn jerk, and don't think I don't know you're laughing at me" she grumbled.

"I forgot that you're not as oblivious as people think" Chase muttered, but he was still holding back his laughter. Being at the receiving end of Kashya's wrath was not a fun experience. Chase wasn't usually afraid of Kashya, but when she lost her temper entirely, she became a very frightening girl. She could torture him in many ways without physically harming him if she wanted to. He had already had that happen to him once due to his stupidity.

Several hours and bottles of water later, Kashya was exhausted from playing the Just Dance games on her Wii. "So tired" she mumbled as she fell onto her back on her couch in the Game Room and yawned a little. "Then maybe you should have taken breaks more often" Chase said matter-of-factually. "Shut up or I'll fry your ass" she grumbled as she turned onto her side and closed her eyes. Marik walked in as she said that and arched one of his eyebrows questioningly. "She means it literally Marik, trust me" Chase muttered.

"There's no way she can literally do that" Marik said with a snort and a wave of his left hand. "You're gonna regret saying that" Chase muttered as Kashya cracked open one eye and grinned evilly. "Oh really now?" she asked as her eyes turned orange and she set Marik's pants on fire. "Holy shit!" the platinum blond shouted, then realized his pants weren't harmed after the fire was gone. "How the hell did you do that?" he asked, looking completely bewildered and afraid at the same time. "My father is the Egyptian Sun God, so I can do things like that" she answered as she closed her open eye again.

"Ra is your father?" Marik asked, his eyes widening in shock and there was still a hint of fear in them. "Yup, though I got my powers mainly from gifts, as the gods call them, that the gods gave me" Kashya answered. "My older sister, Ishizu, told me that Ra had a half human daughter, but I didn't believe her." "Then maybe you should learn to believe what your sister says more often." Marik shut up after that then he left the room, shaking his head as his mind tried to process what had happened and what he had been told. ___Ishizu was right? _he thought, still shaking his head and trying to process.

Kashya curled into a ball, trying to get to sleep, though it was difficult with Chase staring at her. "Why the fuck are you staring at me?" she asked, starting to get irritated. "Because I can" he answered with a shrug of his shoulders, but he looked away when she growled at him. "Marik thinks you're pretty" Chase said, which caused Kashya to open an eye again. "And why should I care that he thinks I'm pretty?" she asked. "I'm not saying that you should care, I was just stating a fact" Chase muttered.

"Whatever, may I please go to sleep now before I set ******your **pants on fire and actually make the fire harm you?" she demanded. "Sleep well Kashya" Chase said as he left the Game Room and turned off the light. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep, part of her wondering why her temper was shorter than usual. Her sleep was anything but a peaceful one since she had nightmares that terrified her, though she made no noise whatsoever. She had learned to not make noise since her dad overreacted when she did.

a/n: Hey, it's a semi short chapter for once, shocking. . Next chapter should be done soon.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

a/n: As you all know Marik is in the story now, yay me, it's gonna become even more complicated. I feel oh so happy about that. If every part of the story ends up becoming 16 chapters, this will be a 48 chapter long story. Then again, it could also be considered three books in one.

Chapter 22

Kashya walked into the school building after her two week break from school since she had gotten sick again. Luckily, Chase had gotten her to a doctor and the school already had the note excusing her absences. "Kashya!" she heard Ryou say then she felt him grab her and hug her tightly. "Ow, I can't breathe Ryou" she gasped out, which made him let go. "Sorry, I guess I'm just happy to see you again" he said while smiling sheepishly. "It's okay, just try not to squeeze me to death next time I'm absent for a while and come back, please."

"I can't make any promises other than I'll try not to if this happens again" Ryou said, hugging her more gently this time. She hugged him back and smiled, she had missed him a lot. "What the hell did you catch that made you sick for two weeks?" he asked. "I got strep throat, which is not overly fun, that's for damn sure" she responded. "Who did you catch strep throat from?" Ryou asked, tilting his head a little to the side. "Honestly, I don't know who I got it from" she admitted. "Well, you're back and that's the only thing that matters."

Kashya and Ryou got to class and they both sat in their assigned seats, which were somehow right next to each other. Students piled in not long after and the teacher looked up from the papers he was grading. "As soon as you all sit down, I have an announcement to make" he said. Everyone sat in their seats and then the teacher stood up and walked to the front of the room. "We have a new student today, he transferred here from a school in Egypt." The class blinked in surprise, first they had gotten a student from America, now they were getting a student from Egypt. What was next? A student from Ireland or some other country like it?

Kashya put her head on her arms and groaned quietly, she knew exactly who the new student was since he now lived at her house. She refused to look up when Marik walked into the classroom, though he noticed her immediately. He stood next to the teacher in the front of the room and said, "It's nice to meet you all, my name is Marik Ishtar." They all nodded in response, except Kashya, who was still hiding her face so she wouldn't have to look at him. "Do you know him?" Ryou whispered to Kashya. "He's the latest addition to the household" she whispered back.

Ryou looked at Marik and almost jumped up to deck the platinum blond teen when he noticed the lustful look he was giving Kashya. "It's not worth it Ryou" she muttered loud enough for him to hear but no one else. "I don't like the look he's giving you" the white haired teen grumbled as he sat back in his seat. "Hitting him will only cause problems, it's not worth it" she repeated and he sighed in defeat. ___That bastard better keep his hands off of Kashya, or I'll strangle him _Ryou thought to himself. He was thankful that Kashya couldn't read his mind, or she'd know just ******how** possessive of her he was.

Marik sat in the empty seat that was on the other side of Kashya and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He felt someone glaring at him but he just shrugged it off, it wasn't like Kashya belonged to anyone. Kashya kept her head down and handed her papers to the teacher when he walked up to her desk. She was already done with all the assignments he had given her, while most students wouldn't even get halfway through them by the time class ended. He shook his head, wondering how the heck she managed to finish so quickly, but he didn't ask any questions.

Lunch period had come and Kashya was sitting with Ryou and his friends, not bothering to join any of their conversations. "Hey Ryou, looks like you have some competition" Téa said when she saw Marik eying Kashya. "Please don't remind me that he's been giving her lustful looks" Ryou muttered darkly. Yugi whispered something in Téa's ear and she hid her face with her hands, not knowing whether she should laugh or cringe about it. Yugi then hugged Téa and she uncovered her face and smiled.

Kashya shuddered slightly when she felt Marik staring at her again, it was creepy and made her highly uncomfortable. ___Why me? what did I do to deserve ____this fate?_ She felt Ryou rub her back, it was his way of trying to comfort her, and it helped quite a lot. Part of her wanted him to pull her onto his lap and hold her, but another part of her screamed in protest. "Are you okay?" Ryou whispered and she shook her head, non-verbally answering his question. "Is it because that bastard keeps staring at you?" he asked and she nodded.

"I can deal with him if you want me to, and I promise I won't hit him unless he swings first" Ryou said and Kashya gave him a strange look. "Why do you care so much that his staring makes me uncomfortable?" she asked. "Because I have feelings for you, I told you that already" he answered. "I know, but it's still weird to have someone ready to jump to my defense at any time" she muttered. "Do you want me to deal with him or no?" Ryou asked, he hoped she'd say yes because he wanted to let Marik know that Kashya was his and nobody else's. "Do what you want, it's not my decision" she muttered as she poked at her partially eaten food.

Ryou smirked and got up, which made Kashya wonder just what the hell she had gotten Marik into. Well, if it got him to stop staring at her, she didn't really give a shit what Ryou did to the Egyptian. "Where's Ryou going off to now?" Tristan asked. "He's going over to get Ishtar to stop staring at me" she answered, taking another bite of her food. "I almost feel bad for the guy, Ryou is possessive of you" Joey said as he watched Ryou walking over to the new kid. "I know, and I don't mind in the least bit" she said as she took another bite. Yugi and the others gave her a look of disbelief when she said that, it was defiinitely not what they were expecting.

"Are you two secretly dating or something?" Yugi asked, arching one of his eyebrows a little. "No, we're not secretly dating" Kashya answered while rolling her eyes. "You know, you two would make a cute couple" Téa said and then giggled when Kashya blushed. "I'm not ready to get into a relationship with anyone yet" the fifteen year old muttered. "Do you still call him by his last name?" Tristan asked. "Not anymore I don't" she answered, poking at her food again. "About damn time" they muttered in unison, which earned them all a glare from her.

Meanwhile, Ryou walked over to Marik and tapped the Egyptian boy's shoulder hard enough to get his attention, but not hard enough to cause pain. Marik turned his attention to the white haired Brit and asked, "do you need something?" "Yea, I need you to stop staring at Kashya because it creeps her out" Ryou said. "How would you know?" Marik asked, "are you her boyfriend or something?" "No, I'm not her boyfriend, and I know because she told me it does." "If you're not her boyfriend, then you can just bug off" the platinum blond said. "I'm merely doing what Kashya asked me to do, and she asked me to tell you to please stop staring at her" Ryou said, feeling his temper starting to flare.

"If it creeps her out, she can tell me herself rather than sending a messenger" Marik said. "Kashya isn't exactly the verbal type, which is why she asked me to tell you" Ryou responded, this guy was grating on his nerves. "Whatever" Marik said then went back to staring at Kashya, which seriously pissed off Ryou, but he walked away rather than hitting the guy. He heard Akefia whispering into his mind to give into his urge but Ryou ignored him. ___Just remember, hitting him isn't worth it _Ryou thought to himself as he went back over to his friends. Kashya looked up at him and frowned when she saw the expression on Ryou's face.

"Thanks for trying, and for not getting yourself suspended by hitting him" she said. "You're welcome, but I don't like him, he's freaking rude" Ryou muttered as he sat back down. "Is he really living with you and Chase now?" Ryou asked, he was not thrilled when she nodded her head. "Who was the genius that invited him to live with you two?" Ryou asked. "I haven't the faintest idea honestly" Kashya said as she stared at her mostly eaten food, and then she pushed her plate away. Ryou was even more unhappy now and he wanted to deck whoever the hell it was that invited Marik to live with Kashya and Chase.

School ended and Marik walked over to Kashya, she was far from happy to see him, and she was still angry that he lived with her and Chase. "Keep staring at me and you'll find yourself regretting it" she said threateningly and she glared to emphasize her point. "Not my fault your beauty causes me to stare" Marik said as he walked next to her. "Staring is rude you bastard and it's fucking creepy too" she growled as she stepped away from Marik. "Yea, I seem to recall you sending a messenger to ask me to stop" Marik said with a shrug. "His name is Ryou, and he is ******not **a fucking messenger you fucking prick" she snarled.

"If he's not a messenger, why did you send him over to ask me to stop staring at you?" Marik asked, moving a little closer to Kashya. She stepped further away from him and glared at him again. He was pissing her off and the last time someone had pissed her off she had ended up hospitalizing him. "He asked if I wanted him to request for you to stop staring, I said it was his choice" she said. "So you didn't send him over to me to ask me to stop staring at you?" "I did in a way, not that it's any of your fucking business."

Kashya ran into the house after Chase parked the car and the silver haired male knew that someone had done something to piss her off. He had his suspicions of who it was then turned to Marik and asked, "what did you do?" "She's beautiful, it's not my fault she happens to catch my eye" Marik responded as he walked inside. "It ******is** your fault that you stare though, so stop it or Kashya will end up harming you" Chase said. "What's she gonna do? set my pants on fire again?" Marik asked as he grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. "No, she'll end up beating the crap out of you if you keep instigating" Chase said.

"I don't doubt that she has the strength to beat me to a pulp, but I ******do **doubt that she'd actually do it" Marik said and then took a bite of his apple. "You don't know her Marik" Chase said and took off his sunglasses. "And you do?" Marik asked, then took another bite of the apple. "Yes, I do know her, and I have for years" Chase answered, then grabbed a banana and peeled it. "How many years?" Marik asked. "I've known her her entire life, I volunteered to become Kashya's guardian when Ra had to return to the heavens." "Just because you've known someone for a long time, doesn't mean you know if they'll beat a person up."

"You're an even bigger idiot than Ishizu told me you were, Kashya ******will **beat you to a bloody pulp if you anger her enough" Chase said. "I don't doubt she has the strength, but I do doubt she'll beat me up" Marik said. He finished off his apple, then walked upstairs and into his bedroom. "You seriously don't have any clue how dangerous she can be Marik" Chase muttered even though the teen couldn't hear him.___Remind me again why I actually said yes to Ishizu asking me to take care of him _Chase thought to himself. ___Kashya will have no qualms about killing him if he pushes her far enough, she's killed before._

a/n: It seems Ryou has some competition. See you next chapter. ^^


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

a/n: Okay, I know Marik may seem like an idiot in this story, but believe me, he's not one. This chapter will be in his POV.

Chapter 23

Marik walked into the living room to see Kashya sitting on the couch and studying something, he wondered what it was and then walked over to her. "What are you studying now?" he asked, then shuddered slightly when she looked up and glared at him. "I'm studying ways to torture idiots like you to death" she said, her eyes flashing in annoyance. "What the hell did I do this time? I don't stare at you anymore" he responded, his anger obvious by his tone of voice. "I don't like you, that's what you did" she said, then went back to studying. Marik gritted his teeth and took a deep breath to resist the urge to yell at her. It wasn't the first time she had said she didn't like him, but it still pissed him off when she mentioned it.

Marik walked to the other side of the living room, took out the Millennium Rod, and then started cleaning it with a soft cloth. He looked up to see Kashya grimace and rub her forehead gingerly, but at least she didn't glare again. That happened a lot too and he was curious about why she got a headache whenever Millennium Items were around. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and shut his mouth. ___Why did Ishizu send me ____here? _he thought, staring at the rod and stroking it absent mindedly. ___If it was to torture me with an unrequited crush, well, she succeeded._

The ground started trembling and Marik looked up to see Kashya with a pissed off expression on her face. She was staring at something, but he couldn't see what the hell it was. He also noticed that her eyes had turned as red as Chase's naturally were and he freaked out. ___What the hell, why are her eyes glowing red?! _He saw her mouth move and heard some of the things she said, it sounded like an Ancient Egyptian spell to him. Whatever had angered Kashya was gone now and her eyes went back to normal, then the ground stopped shaking.

"What the hell was that? a freak earthquake or something?" Marik asked, looking at Kashya. "Get used to it, that usually happens when I get angry" she muttered then went back to studying. "Wait a minute, ******you **caused that earthquake?" he asked, freaking out again. "Yes, I did, it's one of the many abilities I have" she said, "now shut up so I can study." He felt his rarely shown temper flare then got up and stormed over to Kashya. "Don't tell me you can start earthquakes and then tell me to shut up so you can study" he snapped.

"Or what, you'll hit me? go ahead and try, you'll find yourself hospitalized" she responded, looking up and glaring at him again. "Are you on your menstrual period? because you're having mood swings galore" Marik said irritably. He saw a look of confusion cross Kashya's face and wondered why she looked that way. He was shocked when she asked, "menstrual period? what the fucking hell is that?" Chase came in and then busted up laughing when he saw the confusion on Kashya and Marik's faces. "You don't know what a menstrual period is?" Marik asked Kashya.

They both turned when they finally heard Chase's laughter and saw him literally rolling on the floor. "How can she know what it is when she doesn't have one?" the silver haired man asked, still laughing his ass off. "She doesn't have a menstrual period?!" Marik asked, feeling completely bewildered about that news. Chase calmed down, removed his sunglasses that he had put on before coming downstairs and said "no, she doesn't have one, because she was born completely sterile, no eggs or anything." Marik hit his ass, he was done with being bewildered, now he was just flat out in shock.

Ten at night hit and Marik knocked on Chase's bedroom door, hoping that he wasn't disturbing the 26 year old's sleep, and was surprised when Chase opened the door. "Did I wake you?" Marik asked, feeling a little nervous. "Nope, I was just getting ready for bed, you need to talk about something?" Chase asked, though he sounded like he already knew. "Yes, I do... I was hoping you could tell me more about Kashya" Marik muttered while shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "You do realize that Kashya will never return your feelings, right?" Chase asked. "Yes, I do know that, but I still want to know more about her" Marik replied. "Alright, come on in" Chase said as he stepped out of the way and gestured for Marik to enter.

"So what do you want to know about Kashya? preferably something that isn't too personal" Chase said as he sat on his bed with his legs crossed. "Where's her mother?" Marik asked, honestly curious about the answer. "Her mother died a long time ago" Chase said, "I wouldn't suggest bringing up the subject of her mother to Kashya or Ra though, they might beat the hell out of you." Marik looked at Chase, then chewed on his lip as he thought over what he'd been told about Kashya's mom and he also thought over the warning that Chase had given him. "Why does she refuse to get in a relationship with that Bakura guy?" Marik asked. "Because she'll stop aging at twenty, and she doesn't want to be in a relationship with him as he ages then dies, it will be hard enough without an intimate relationship" Chase answered.

"Why doesn't Ra just make it to where Kashya continues to age then?" Marik inquired. "He can't, he's tried before, but he can't help her age" Chase answered with a sigh and then rubbed his head. "Then why doesn't he make it to where Bakura stops aging around the same age Kashya will?" Marik said, then blinked when Chase gave him a surprised look. "I don't think he ever thought about it, and I didn't either" Chase said, "Marik, you're a fucking genius." Marik blinked in surprise at being called a genius, that hadn't happened before, ever.

"Umm, I think I'll go to bed now" Marik said, then got up and bolted out of Chase's room before the silver haired male could ask for anymore ideas. He got into his room, slammed the door, then got into bed and tried his best to get to sleep. About thirty minutes later, Marik had fallen asleep when Kashya checked on him to make sure he was okay. She had overheard his conversation with Chase and wasn't overly thrilled that Marik was curious about her or her past. ___Keep your nose out of my fucking past Marik, or I'll make you wish I killed you _she thought as she went into her own room. ___As for why I'm reluctant to get in a relationship with Ryou, that's not your fucking business either._

a/n: I can't tell whether there was humor in this chapter or not, but at least it's finally fixed and finished.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

a/n: My head hurts from looking at this story so much and trying to think of things for it. x.x I'd never get this story done if it wasn't for my muse, aka my mother, helping me.

Chapter 24

One month after Marik had moved in with Chase and Kashya, he noticed that Kashya was rubbing her forehead more often, especially at school. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her rub her forehead again. He was confused about why she did that, and he would have asked, but the class was currently doing a test that Kashya had finished already. She laid her head on her arms and he heard a small whimper of pain come from her. She was probably getting a migraine again, which worried him, a lot. Marik noticed the worried look that Ryou gave to Kashya and he saw the white haired teen rub her back gently.

Kashya looked up when she felt Ryou's hand on her back, he knew that she was in pain and was trying to comfort her as best as he could. Normally he'd be holding her, but they were in class and that was considered inappropriate behavior. He knew Kashya was in love with him, and he felt the same exact way, but they still hadn't gotten in a relationship with each other. He wondered if they ever would, but also understood her hesitance to do so. He saw Marik giving Kashya a worried look too and wondered if he even knew why she got headaches so often.

Marik finished his test and flipped it over so that no one could cheat and tried to figure out why Kashya got migraines so often. He thought about the first time they had met, she had asked him to put the Millennium Rod away. She had been rubbing her forehead, and then he figured out at that moment what caused the headaches. She was Ra's daughter and could sense the presence of the items, which in turn caused her a severe headache. He saw Kashya stop rubbing her forehead, then was shocked to see that she had the Eye of Horus on it. ___Holy shit, she can sense the Millennium Items and I think that eye reacts to the feel of their power._

It was bad enough to have someone living with her that had a Millennium Item, but there were two others with items at school. Ryou and Yugi had the puzzle and the ring, add Marik's item, and it was a recipe for a migraine. ___Fate must hate me, why else would I be in a place where I'm always near the Millennium Puzzle, Ring, and Rod? _Kashya thought to herself. She put her head down again and tried willing the headache away, which didn't work at all. ___Ra, why did Horus have to give me the damn mark? It reacts to the fucking items and I end up in agony._

Kashya's pleasant dream of her and Ryou was interrupted by a nightmare that suddenly hit. It was violent and she watched as all the Millennium Items got destroyed by someone, freeing their shadow magic. She couldn't see who the figure was that destroyed them, but she knew for a fact it wasn't her. She wanted to protect the world, not destroy it. Shadow magic covered the sun and monsters attacked buildings and people alike. She shuddered when the dream became even more violent then shot awake when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Kashya, are you all right?!" she heard Ryou ask frantically, then she wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered again. She looked around to see that she was at home and wondered when the fuck she had fallen asleep. "Weren't we just at school doing exams?" she asked, looking around still to reassure herself that it was indeed only a dream she'd been having. "School ended four hours ago" she heard Marik say, "you finished the other tests in your sleep." "What were you dreaming of?" Ryou asked, "you were trembling and had a look of terror on your face." "I dreamed of the Millennium Items being destroyed and the shadow magic being freed" she muttered.

"It was only a dream Kashya, if that was meant to happen, Kanya would have had a vision of it already" Chase said, then handed Kashya some hot cocoa. "I know, but it was still scary" she said, then took a sip of the hot cocoa she had been given. It took a few minutes, but she was finally calm enough to finish off the rest of her cocoa, though it was cold now. "Who the heck is Kanya?" Marik asked, blinking a little. "My twin sister, though she's never seen because I have to keep her locked up in the basement" Chase answered. "Why does she need to be locked up in the basement just out of curiosity?" Marik asked.

"Because she's a psychopath who would kill for the fun of it" Chase answered, shuddering a little. "I'd say that's a good reason to keep her locked up" Marik muttered, paling slightly. "The only one she's never tried to harm is Kashya, though I have no idea why" Chase muttered. "Because she knows I can kill her far more easily than she can kill me" Kashya said. She felt Ryou sit behind her on the bed and start massaging her shoulders. She couldn't help but let out a moan from how good it felt to have the tension leaving her muscles.

Kashya closed her eyes, but not before she saw the blush that had crossed Marik's face and the way he had shifted in his seat. Part of her wondered why he did that, but another part didn't care because of the ecstasy. She sat back some more and then blushed when she felt a certain part of Ryou's anatomy get hard. "Sorry" she muttered, then realized the moan had probably affected Marik the way it had affected Ryou and that's why he shifted. "It's fine" she heard both males mutter, but she could tell they were both highly embarrassed about their reactions. Chase left the room, but all three teens could hear him snickering as he walked away.

"Why is he laughing at us?" Marik asked, his face was still red and he still had an issue that he didn't want to try to deal with. "Because of yours and Ryou's reactions to my moan" Kashya answered, still blushing a little. "Doesn't it bother him at all?" Marik asked, feeling irritated about his arousal. "Nope, he's not interested in females" Ryou answered. "Ah, so he's homosexual, lucky son of a bitch" Marik grumbled and shifted again, trying to get comfortable. Having a hard on made it a little difficult though because every time he shifted it hurt.

"Think about something that turns you off, that should help with your problem" Kashya said once she opened her eyes. Ryou had wrapped his arms around her, so she couldn't really move forward on the bed. Marik and Ryou both thought about Joey in a dress, that helped get rid of the problem real quick. "I don't want to know, do I?" Kashya asked, though she knew she'd end up wanting to know and regretting it. "Not really, but I'll tell you anyway, I thought of Joey in a dress" Ryou muttered. Marik looked away, he hadn't realized him and Ryou had thought about the same thing to get rid of their hard ons.

Both male teens jumped when they heard Kashya make a strange noise, then burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god, that's so fucking funny, ow, it hurts" she said while laughing and holding her sides. Ryou smiled, he liked Kashya's laugh, especially if she laughed too hard. Right on target, she started laughing harder and then let out a snort. She stopped laughing and blushed, which Ryou found absolutely adorable. Marik blinked, opened his mouth, then shut it because he didn't want to piss Kashya off.

Later on in the night, Kashya woke up to hearing something that sounded like a pebble hitting her window. She got up and looked out to see Ryou standing outside and waving at her. She went out onto the balcony and said, "what the hell are you doing here Ryou?" "I'm here to take you on an eleven pm stroll, come on" he responded. Kashya jumped over the railing of her balcony, then landed on her feet in front of Ryou. "And you say you're a good boy" she muttered, "what good boy sneaks out to take a walk at eleven pm?"

"I was a good boy, but then I met the daughter of a god, got to know her, and fell in love" Ryou said, then grabbed Kashya's hand. "Besides, I want to show you the place I go to when I need to clear my head." "All right, but if we get in trouble, don't come crying to me" she grumbled. Ryou smiled and led Kashya through the forest around her house. They reached a clearing thirty minutes later then Kashya gasped when she saw the moonlight reflecting off of some stones. "It's beautiful" she whispered, feeling completely awestruck by the presence of the stones and moonlight.

"Yes, it is beautiful, and if you listen carefully, music comes from the rocks when the moon is at its highest" Ryou said. "Music comes from the rocks at midnight?" Kashya asked, looking back at Ryou. He smiled and nodded, then pulled Kashya into his arms and held her. "It's music that two people can dance to in each others' arms" he said. "Legend says that when the moon is full and at its highest, you can see the spirits of lovers from the past that have come here." "Sounds a little cliché if you ask me" Kashya said, then laid her head on Ryou's shoulder. "Cliché or not, you're the first person I've brought with me, and how ironic that we're here on the night of the full moon" Ryou mumbled.

"Hmm, that is quite ironic" Kashya murmured while breathing in Ryou's scent, he smelled spicy and sweet at the same time, it was wonderful. "So we need to wait a little less than thirty more minutes for the moon to peak." "Yep, I don't know if I believe that legend or not, but I do want to see" Ryou said. "You've never come here on the full moon before?" Kashya asked, and Ryou shook his head. "I wanted to bring another person with me to see that, I didn't want to see it alone" he said. "By the way, you smell nice Kashya, like lavendar and lilacs."

Twenty five minutes later, the moon rose to its highest point, the stones shone brighter, and Kashya heard music playing. Ryou smiled when he saw the look of childish wonder on her face, she had experienced so much yet so little in her life. "Told you so" Ryou murmured, then wrapped his arms around Kashya. "Yes you did" she responded as she put Ryou's hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders. "What are you doing?" he asked, arching an eyebrow questioningly. "We're going to dance to the music" she said and smiled when she saw the surprised look on his face.

"I believe the male is supposed to lead while ballroom dancing" Kashya said, smiling more. Ryou smiled too and then led Kashya and they danced together, doing the waltz and other dances that fit whatever music played. By the time they were done, the sun had risen and Kashya knew they were in trouble. "It seems we stayed out later than I meant for us to" Ryou said, but shrugged it off. Getting in trouble was worth it since he had gotten to dance with Kashya. Never once had he expected she could ballroom dance though.

"I don't care, seeing the stones and being able to dance with you is worth the consequences" Kashya stated. Ryou looked behind Kashya and gulped a little when he saw Chase and Ra in the clearing. She turned around and paled slightly when she saw her father and guardian there, they were so screwed. "Did you two have fun?" Chase asked, smirking a little. "You two aren't in trouble, so you can stop being so scared" Ra said.

"We're not in trouble?" Kashya asked, she was wary now, normally her father would be lecturing her for breaking the rules. Then again, Chase would be lecturing her too if she broke any of the rules that had been set. "No, you're not, if anything, I'm glad" Ra said then walked over to his daughter. "I've never seen you look so happy before as you did when you were dancing with Ryou" Ra said. "Yea, you actually smiled for real for once in your life" Chase added, smiling a little still. Ra looked at Ryou and said, "thank you for the things you've done for Kashya, I was tired of always seeing her look so lonely."

To say that Ryou and Kashya were surprised would be a major understatement, they had broken an important rule by sneaking out. "Shouldn't we be getting in trouble though?" Ryou asked, "we broke one of the most important rules." "Yea, seriously, where the fuck are the pods?" Kashya asked, she was till wary of Chase and Ra's reactions. "Watch your mouth young lady" Ra said sternly. "Okay, yea, you're my father all right" she muttered, then looked warily at Chase. "I could honestly give a shit less if you cuss" Chase said with a yawn. "Well that confirms that you're Chase" Kashya said.

Ra and Chase both rolled their eyes at Kashya's reaction, she was seriously paranoid, though they understood why she was like that. If they had to worry about constantly being attacked, they'd be paranoid too. Ra sensed something in the heavens and growled in frustration then disappeared. "What's his issue?" Ryou asked, looking at Chase, who had his sunglasses off for once. "He's getting tired of having to deal with the other gods acting like rebllious children" Chase said with a shrug. "Are you albino by any chance?" Ryou asked, "because your eyes are red." "No, I'm not albino, my eyes are just naturally red" Chase answered.

"Lucky for you two it's the weekend, you should get some sleep since you were awake and dancing all night" Chase said. Kashya and Ryou yawned, now that he mentioned it, they were rather tired. They both went inside of the house and into Kashya's room and on her bed, where they slept together. ___Isis, you are seriously a devious goddess _Chase thought with a smile. If things went the way she wanted them to, Kashya and Ryou would end up together sooner than expected. The only problem was Kashya's reluctance to be in a relationship due to the fact she'd stop aging at twenty. ___Maybe I should tell Ra and Isis about what Marik suggested..._

a/n: Oh gods, I am seriously being a girly girl romantic, yuck.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

a/n: I hate this story, I keep running out of ideas for it. x_x

Chapter 25

PE had just ended and everyone went to the separate locker rooms, well, almost everyone. Téa and Kashya had gotten lost while trying to find the new women's locker room, and they opened a door thinking it was the right one. They walked in and Téa's face went bright red when she realized her and Kashya had walked into the men's locker room. "Oh my god!" Téa said, a lot louder than she meant to, so she got the attention of some of the the males in there. "What the hell are two girls doing in the men's locker room?" one of them asked, his face turning red. When he said that, all the others looked up and their faces turned red too.

"So, this is the men's locker room" Kashya stated, looking around, "it smells like sweaty socks in here." "Looks like it's cold in here too, because some of you have a little problem" Kashya said. All the guys' faces turned even more red and they covered themselves with towels. The only one who didn't react was Ryou because he had already finished showering and changing. Ryou shook his head and thought___only Kashya could get lost, find the males locker room, and not be fazed by it. _"Kashya, get out of here and take Téa with you, please" Ryou said while still shaking his head.

"Okie, bye Ryou, see you later" she said, then grabbed Téa's hand and led the brunette female out. "Would you all stop standing there with those shocked looks?" the white haired Brit asked. The males snapped out of it and threw their clothes on, still feeling shocked that two girls had been in there. "Whatever happened to shy and quiet Ryou?" Joey asked, though he was grinning. "Shy, quiet Ryou met someone, fell in love with her, and changed" Ryou answered. "Yea, nowadays you're more open about your feelings and such rather than hiding" Tristan stated, "which is a very good thing."

The locker room emptied, the bell rang for the next class to begin and everyone rushed off to their classes. Ryou smiled to himself as he walked into his class, somehow him and Kashya ended up with all the same classes. She looked up when he came into the room and smiled at him. ___Does she know how beautiful she looks when she's smiling? _Ryou went over to his seat and sat down, wondering if he should ask Kashya out on a date yet or not.

Ryou rubbed his head as he thought and felt how long his hair had gotten, he needed to get it cut again. The teacher then started the lecture, and Ryou paid as much attention as he possibly could, but it was difficult. Kashya's scent was stronger than usual today and it was starting to make him feel drunk. ___Does she naturally smell like lavender and lilacs? _he wondered. ___Or does she use scented shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion and perfume? Maybe I should ask her at some other time, now doesn't seem like a good time._

When the school day ended, Kashya yawned and stretched as she said "finally, the school day is over, I'm so thankful." "Why are you complaining about the school day being so long? You usually fall asleep during class because you finish your work so quickly" Joey said as he walked up next to Kashya. "Yea, seriously, are you sure you should even be in high school?" Téa asked. "I'm in high school because I choose to be" Kashya responded then grabbed Ryou's hand when she felt him walk up next to her at her other side, which took him by surprise. "You come to school because you choose to?" Ryou asked now that he was done with the surprise of Kashya holding his hand. "Yep, I can finish every assignment for every grade and graduate if i really want to" she answered.

___Good grief, she's that intelligent?_ Ryou thought, feeling a little intimidated that she was obviously smarter than most people thought she was, though she had proven her intelligence with her good grades and such. "You don't have to be intimidated you know, I'm not that intelligent, I just never forget anything I've learned even though I wish I did" she said. "Why would you wish to forget things you've learned?" Yugi asked. "Because most of what we learn in school is completely useless information" Kashya answered. They all went their separate ways when they got off of school grounds, though Kashya was reluctant to let go of Ryou's hand. Eventually she did though when she sensed that Chase was getting irritated with waiting.

a/n: I left the end of the chapter open again, I'm sorry, but this is a revised version of the chapter since it didn't save everything in the file on my USB flash drive.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So much for Chase not being seen much. .

a/n: I decided to bring Akefia and Atem into the story again for this chapter because they're rarely seen.

Chapter 26

Ryou and the others had come over on the weekend two weeks later and asked Chase if they could spend the night and he had said yes. Kashya woke up to hearing no noise even though Atem and Akefia had taken over their guardians' bodies the night before. ___Why the hell is it so quiet? _she thought, ___those two are normally fighting one another. _She went downstairs to see Akefia and Atem on the floor panting, they had obviously just finished a battle. "Really you two?" she asked while rubbing her head. "I will keep fighting the pharaoh until I defeat him" Akefia said. "And you'll keep losing, thief" Atem growled.

Kashya felt her temper flare and she opened her eyes, which were glowing orange. "If you two don't stop your fucking fighting, I will show you just how unpleasant it is to feel my wrath" she snarled. Marik walked in at that moment and blinked then shuddered when he saw her eyes were orange. "What did you two do to piss Kashya off this time?" the Egyptian asked. Kashya made the two spirits stand up then set their asses on fire and they started running in circles. "Ow ow ow" they both said as they ran and held onto their burning asses. "Are you two ready to play nice now?" she asked while holding in her laughter.

"Looks like you two are in the hot seat now" Marik deadpanned, then hit the ground and laughed his ass off. Kashya couldn't help it, she hit the ground laughing too, hearing someone say that so deadpan was hilarious. Atem and Akefia sat down then scooted on their asses, trying to put out the fire. Téa, Tristan, and Joey walked into hearing Marik and Kashya's laughter. When they saw what the thief and pharaoh were doing, they burst into laughter also. "That's the strangest dance competition I've ever seen" Téa giggled.

Marik, Kashya, Tristan, and Joey all laughed even harder when Téa made that comment, she had one hell of a sense of humor. Ra appeared in the room and saw five teenagers laughing at two spirits with hot asses. He grabbed a bucket of water and poured it all over Atem and Akefia, shaking his head. "Kashya, Atem is the pharaoh, you are not supposed to set fire to his butt" Ra stated. He heard her laugh all over again, then rolled his eyes at how childish his daughter was being. The other teens laughed harder too and Ra wondered why they found the situation funny.

Kashya finally calmed down, cleared her throat, and said "I told them if they didn't stop fighting they'd regret it, and I proved my point." "Yea, they finally got it in the end" Tristan snickered. "It's not funny, she could seriously hurt them and their guardians" Ra scolded. "I can hurt Atem and Akefia without hurting Ryou and Yugi" Kashya said. "That's besides the point Kashya, you're not supposed to hurt people" Ra said while rubbing his temples. "They've been asking for it" she grumbled then shuddered when her father glared at her.

"I don't care if they were asking for it or not, you do not use your powers to harm others" Ra growled out in frustration. "Who did Kashya hurt with her powers?" Chase asked when he entered the room. "She set fire to Atem and Akefia's butts" Ra grumbled. "She set fire to what?" Chase asked, not certain that he heard Ra correctly. "She set fire to Atem and Akefia's butts" Ra repeated and then glared when Chase started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" the Sun God asked, feeling his irritation levels rise.

"Do you know how many times Kashya has warned those two not to fight?" Chase asked, "after a while a person gets tired of giving warnings." Ra sighed and shook his head, "I did not raise Kashya to use her powers to teach lessons." "No, you raised her to stay strong in her beliefs and to not put up with bullshit" Chase countered. "Atem and Akefia ******always **fight" Téa said, "and they usually come out whether Yugi and Ryou give them permission or not just to do so." "I get the feeling you're all going to stay on Kashya's side" Ra muttered. All of them nodded and he threw his hands up in surrender then disappeared again.

Hours later, Yugi and Ryou ******finally **got control of their bodies back and they were both highly irritated with their item spirits. "I swear I'm going to nail the Millennium Ring to a wall if Akefia doesn't stop his crap" Ryou grumbled. "I'm going to lock the Millennium Puzzle away if Atem doesn't stop his shit" Yugi muttered. "You set our asses on fire Kashya!" Yugi and Ryou both shouted and she took a few steps back. "No, I set Atem and Akefia's asses on fire" she said, still stepping back from the angry teens. "They share our bodies!" they both shouted again and Kashya bolted up the stairs and into her room.

"You two act like she injured you when she did that" Téa said, "she made it to where you two wouldn't be hurt." "Just because we didn't feel it, doesn't mean it wasn't aggravating" Ryou grumbled as he plopped down. "She had warned them multiple times before to stop fighting each other" Chase said. "Them fighting this morning was the last straw, she's tolerated it for weeks" Joey said. Ryou huffed but didn't say anything, though he was starting to feel bad about yelling at her. Yugi felt bad too, but both of them were too stubborn to go upstairs and apologize to Kashya.

"Get off your asses, go upstairs, and apologize to Kashya before I kick them" Tristan threatened. Ryou and Yugi looked away, but made no move to get up and go apologize. "That's it" Téa said, then grabbed them both by their ears and dragged them up the stairs. "Ow, Téa, that hurts" Yugi and Ryou said in unison. "I don't give a rip, you two are going to apologize to Kashya right now" she said, then threw them into Kashya's room. Kashya looked up when she heard the two males grunt and her bedroom door slam shut.

"Why the hell did Téa drag you up here?" Kashya asked, hiding her face so that they couldn't tell she had been crying. "She wants us to apologize for yelling" Yugi grumbled and rubbed his sore ear. "You've apologized, now get out" she muttered, still hiding her face. "Kashya, what's wrong?" Ryou asked when he noticed her face was hidden by her hands. "Nothing's wrong, just get out" she muttered. Rain started falling and the two boys blinked, wondering when the forecast had called for it.

"Get out of my room, ******now**" she growled out, hating the fact that her eyes had turned dark blue and she had caused rain. Both males left, but Ryou looked back at Kashya, feeling even worse than earlier. He then shuddered when he remembered what Ra had said if he ever hurt Kashya. ___Oh great, I get to be tortured by Kashya's father for hurting her feelings _Ryou thought. "Don't worry about my father, he's too busy to torture you right now" she muttered. Ryou left the room and sighed softly, wishing he could take back his words.

Midnight rolled around and Kashya had finally stopped crying, her eyes had gone back to normal, and the rain had stopped. She was tired from crying, but she was also grateful because it helped relieve her stress. Her bedroom door opened and she looked up to see someone standing in her doorway. ___Talk about déja vu _she thought to herself and sighed softly. "What do you want?" she asked when she realized it was Ryou. "Are we ever going to get together Kashya?" he asked, "we both love each other, so stop stalling."

"You damn well know why I'm reluctant to get in a relationship with you or anyone else" she responded. "Same damn thing I told you when you said you had feelings for me, I don't care that you'll stop aging" he said. To Kashya, Ryou sounded frustrated as hell, but she looked away. "I ******do** care, you'll keep aging and die while I stay young" she muttered. "What would you rather? having at least thirsty or forty years with me or staying alone?" Ryou asked. "Either way, I'm going to keep aging and I'm going to die" he added.

"Go to sleep Ryou, and don't bring up this subject again" Kashya muttered as she laid down to sleep. She felt Ryou walk over and sit on her bed, then was taken by surprise when he forced her to sit up. "I'll keep bringing it up until you finally give in and say yes to being with me" he growled. "Then I hope you're prepared for disappointment, because it's not happening" she said. "You are ******the most **infuriating female I have ever met" Ryou said then fiercely kissed Kashya. Her heart thudded in her chest when his lips crashed against hers and she kissed him back, moaning when he deepened it.

Ryou felt his body reacting to the sound of Kashya's moan, but he deepened the kiss more rather than pulling away like he normally would. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she massaged it with her own, moaning again. He laid her back on the bed and she arched her back, pressing her chest against his firmly. He knew that the kiss was becoming more heated as each second passed, but he couldn't help himself, he kept kissing her. When her hands went under his shirt though, he finally pulled away panting.

"You pulled away again" she said, sounding breathless and her eyes were purple again. "I won't make love to you, not until we're in a relationship and older, no matter how much I want it" Ryou said. Kashya looked down at her hands when Ryou got up and left her room. Her heart was still pounding in her chest and there was a throbbing ache between her legs. She closed her eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later. Her dreams were pleasant, but most definitely not innocent.

a/n: Not even in a relationship yet and they've already had their first true argument, gotta love that.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

a/n: Yay, part two of this story is closer to being done. x.x I'm so tired of working on this, seriously. If it wasn't for my mother, I'd have discontinued this already, but she refuses to let me give up. Time for some more dramatic stuff because I can't think of anything funny.

___Hikaris talking mentally.____****__**Yamis talking mentally.**_

Chapter 27

The end of the school year was one month away and Kashya had been pretending that her and Ryou's argument had never happened. He was going insane because of her stubbornness about getting together with him. "That girl is driving me to the brink of utter madness" Ryou groaned as he plopped his head on the kitchen table. Him and his friends were at his house for the day, the only one not there was Kashya. "I think you went crazy the moment you first met her" Tristan stated. "I know I did, and I wish she would stop making me so crazy, I love her and she loves me, but she refuses to be in a relationship" he muttered.

"If you were in her situation, how would you feel about getting in a relationship with someone who will keep aging?" Yugi asked. "I'd be reacting the same way as her, but I'm not in her situation" Ryou grumbled. "Just keep being persistent, she'll eventually cave" Joey said. "I seriously doubt that she'll ever cave and it's depressing" he muttered. "Maybe she's just not the one" Téa offered and was surprise when Ryou didn't glare. "Maybe, I guess I might as well give up and try to move on" he said, though the thought was saddening.

___Remind me again why I even bothered trying _Ryou thought to himself, getting more depressed as each minute passed. _****__**Because you love her you idiot **_Akefia responded and Ryou was surprised to hear him answer. ___That's besides the point, she'll never get with_ me Ryou thought to the thief spirit. _****__**So you're just going to give up and not try to make her see sense? **_Akefia asked. ___Yes, because I'm tired of trying and failing____. __****__**You're an even bigger idiot than I have ever been. **____I don't care anymore Akefia, I'm so fucking tired of her hot and cold attitude..._

Yugi noticed how depressed Ryou looked and he couldn't help but feel angry that his friend was hurting. ___He's almost given up, hasn't_ he? Yugi asked Atem. _****__**Yes he has, sadly **_Atem answered and he didn't sound very happy either. ___I oughtta go over to Kashya's house and kick her_ ass Yugi thought. _****__**That won't help with anything Aibou **_Atem responded with a sigh, _****__**Kashya is young and scared. **____Doesn't mean she has the right to make Ryou look and feel so defeated._

_****__**Try seeing it from her side Yugi, she's afraid because of what will happen when she turns 20. Would you really want to be with Téa knowing you'll stop aging and she won't? **____I'd be frightened, but I would take finite years of happiness over infinite years of sadness and loneliness.__****__**That's you Yugi, **__****__**remember that she was raised by Ra and didn't have a chance to feel love. **____I still don't like seeing Ryou so depressed about the fact that Kashya keeps refusing him.____****__**I don't either, but such is the unfairness of the wonderful and horrible thing called life.**_

Yugi sighed when he finished conversing with Atem, he still felt angry that Ryou was hurting, but he also understood that Kashya was a scared child. He had at least gotten to experience the parts of life that were both bad and good. She had always lived in fear and isolation, though he doubted Ra had meant for that to happen. "I don't think you should give up Ryou, Kashya's just scared, think of everything she's experienced in life" Yugi said. "I know what she's experienced" Ryou muttered, "I'm just so damn tired of trying when she won't." "But do you really want to find love with anyone else?" Yugi asked, he was curious about what Ryou's answer would be.

"No, I don't, because everything seems to fall in place when Kashya's around" Ryou said, tracing patterns on the table with his finger. "So don't give up, keep trying, no matter how long it takes" Yugi said. "Why is Kashya so scared about getting in a relationship?" Joey asked. "Because she'll stop aging when she turns twenty while I'll keep aging" Ryou answered. A knock sounded on the front door to Ryou's apartment and everyone jumped in surprise. Ryou got up and opened the door to see Marik standing there looking frantic.

"What's wrong? you look like you've seen a ghost or something" Ryou said. "Kashya's eyes have changed colors again, but not red or orange" Marik answered, he was panicking big time. "What color did they turn this time?" Ryou asked, sighing. "They turned light blue and a tornado almost ripped the house out of the ground" Marik answered. "Is it still happening?" Ryou asked, now he was worried about Kashya. "Yes, it is, but it's staying only near Kashya for some reason" Marik stated.

"I'm going" Ryou said, then ran past Marik and to the bus stop just as the bus was arriving. He put coins in the machine and waited impatiently as more people boarded it, including his friends and Marik. Twenty minutes later, they were at Kashya's house and there was indeed a tornado surrounding it. But for some reason, it was staying in one place. Ryou ran over to where the tornado was and had to grab a tree to keep from being lifted off the ground. ___Where the hell is Kashya? _he thought and began looking around frantically.

He heard a scream coming from somewhere and had to keep clinging to trees while trying to get over to where the noise was coming from. It sounded like Kashya's scream, but it wasn't a scared one, it was full of anger. Suddenly, he felt Akefia put shadow magic around him that shielded him from the storm. _****__**Find her Ryou, something tells me you're the only one who can calm her down. **_Akefia said to him. Ryou wondered when Akefia had started caring about Kashya, but right now he was more worried about finding her than asking any questions. ___Shit, where the bloody hell could she be? h_e wondered as he searched for her.

For some strange reason, he got the feeling that Kashya was in the middle of the storm. So he ran through the tornado, not caring how badly he'd get injured, but oddly enough, he was fine. He saw Kashya sitting on the ground with her eyes glowing light blue and she let out another angry scream. He wanted to clap his hands over his ears, but he resisted the urge and focused on getting to her. She sounded like the Winged Dragon of Ra duel monster when she screamed and it hurt Ryou's ears a lot when she made the noise again. Ryou forced himself forward then grabbed a hold of Kashya and wrapped his arms around her when he got close enough.

He wanted to tell her to calm down but he couldn't speak out loud, so he kept his arms around Kashya, non-verbally begging her to. She didn't seem to get the message, so before she could scream again, he pressed his lips to hers. He must have taken her by surprise, because her eyes widened in shock and she tensed up from the feeling of his lips on her, but she soon responded. Her body relaxed, her eyes went back to normal, and she kissed him back. She calmed down and the tornado vanished, as though it hadn't been there at all. He stopped kissing Kashya and moved a strand of hair that had been in her face.

Ryou and Kashya both stood and he saw that Kashya's hair was longer than it had been in the beginning of the school year. It was past her butt and brushed against her thighs now. "How the hell do you take care of your hair when it's so long?" Ryou asked. "It was waist length last year, butt length at the beginning of this school year, and now it brushes against your thighs" he said. "I've never had my hair cut before and I don't want it cut now, I use a special shampoo that prevents split ends" she mumbled. "Still, how do you manage to take care of your hair with it being so long? You must go through a lot of shampoo."

Marik and the others approached cautiously, not sure if Kashya would react badly or not. "I do, but I also have the money to replace it" she muttered as she laid her head on Ryou's shoulder. She noticed Yugi and the others approaching, but they all looked wary, like she might attack them if they made sudden moves. "I'm not going to attack you, so you can stop worrying" she said and closed her eyes. ___Fuck, I didn't mean to cause a tornado _she thought to herself then sighed. "What or who angered you to the point your eyes turned light blue and a tornado hit?" Téa asked.

"I don't know, I just randomly felt my temper flare even though no one said or did anything and then I lost control of my wind abilities" she muttered. "Are you all right now?" Ryou asked, then buried his face in Kashya's hair. She still smelled like lavender and lilacs, which made him feel a little sleepy. "Yes, I am" she murmured and nuzzled Ryou's neck gently. "That's good, you had me scared for a little while there" he responded. "Why is shadow magic surrounding your body?" Kashya asked suddenly. "Because Akefia put it around my body to keep the storm from harming me.

"Since when the hell did he care what happens to you?" she asked, a look of disbelief on her face. "I don't know, but I'm glad he does, maybe he'll be less of an ass now" he said. Kashya smiled slightly when Ryou said that then she pressed her ear against his chest and listened to his heart beat. _****__**I'm not that much of an ass Ryou. **____Oh yes you are, you constantly take over me, and don't think I've forgotten that you tried to force yourself on Kashya____._ _****__**Hmph, you need to learn to let the past go, I already promised I wouldn't do that again, and thief or not, I always**____****__**keep my promises.**_

Ryou picked Kashya up and noticed that she fell asleep rather quickly in his arms, using her powers must have exhausted her. He went inside and so did the others, then he laid Kashya on the couch and watched as she slept. "Stop stalling getting together with me" he whispered then gently kissed Kashya. She didn't twitch, but he hadn't expected a reaction. "I love you Kashya, I know you love me too, so just get together with me."

a/n: Yes, Kashya and Ryou will get together, just not anytime soon. I know it's evil to keep you readers waiting, but I'm not going to have them confess their love and then get together. That would be too cliché and too much like a damn romance book. Reality is, it takes longer than a few days or weeks to fall in love with someone.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

a/n: If you don't count this one, there's four more chapters to go until part two of the story is over. OMFG this story is getting to be too long for my liking. x.x Dunno if Ryou's mom and sister are actually dead, dunno if he even has a mom and sister, but I'm adding that part to this fic.

Chapter 28

It was the day of the final exams that would determine if people moved on to the next grade or not and Kashya had studied really hard for them. She didn't actually need to, but she did it to appear at least somewhat normal to people. Her memory had made it to where she remembered everything she had learned this year and last year, which she considered both a blessing and a curse. The exam paper was put on her desk and she waited for the teacher to say that the students could start. The sooner she got the work done, the sooner she could lay her head down due to having yet another headache. "You all know you have the entire class period to work on this, so start" the teacher said.

Kashya sighed quietly in relief and she immediately got to working on the exam, she already knew that she would probably end up passing again. ___Being intelligent is good and bad at the same time _she thought as she worked. She showed all of the steps that it took to finish a problem and she soon got lost in the work. Before she knew it, she was done and then she flipped the paper over and laid her head down on her arms. ___Damn Millennium Items are giving me a headache again _she thought grumpily. The reason she had put her head down was because the Eye of Horus on her forehead was open and glowing slightly again.

The school day ended and Kashya didn't think she could be anymore grateful. The classrooms they worked in were small and the items were close together, so she got headaches most often at this time. "Hallelujah! the school year is over!" she exclaimed and then jumped onto Ryou's back for the fun of it. He had been expecting it, so he smiled when she did so and he held her legs when she wrapped them around him. She had taken to wearing shorts under her uniform now due to the fact perverts liked looking under her skirt. "Well, someone seems happy that our second year of high school has ended" Ryou said.

"I am happy, no more studying for tests and shit, too bad we still get homework during the summer though" she said as she laid her head on him. "Yea, that part does suck, which is why I get it done as soon as possible rather than procrastinating" he responded. "I can procrastinate all I want because of how quickly I can finish it" Kashya said, then kissed Ryou's cheek. "That's because you're smarter and quicker than most people" Ryou said with a smile. "Being intelligent has its drawbacks though, such as people thinking you're a wimpy little nerd" she mumbled. "No one believes you're a wimpy little nerd, Bruce is ******still **in therapy for you beating him up last year" Ryou stated.

"He said that you were my bitch and I didn't like it, so I taught him a lesson the old fashioned way" Kashya said with a shrug. "You could have killed him if you had broken his upper ribs though" Ryou said. "I know, why do you think I broke the lower ribs?" she asked. "You could have killed him that way too, luckily nothing vital was pierced." "If I wanted to kill him, believe me, I would have been able to." "Trust me, I believe you, because I've seen what you can do to people when angry enough."

Joey and the others walked up to Ryou and Kashya then arched their eyebrows when they saw Kashya on Ryou's back. "People are going to think you're a couple if you do that" Yugi stated. "If I gave a shit about what others thought, I'd cut and dye my hair" Kashya grumbled. "Let people think what they want, we all know that Kashya and I aren't together" Ryou muttered. He hated being reminded that him and Kashya weren't a couple, it depressed him. Him and Kashya would be together, but she was adamant about not being in a relationship due to what would happen when she turned twenty.

Kashya took the bus home instead of being picked up by Chase so she could spend more time with Ryou. Though his father already knew he'd be staying there until it was time to visit his mother and sister's graves in Britain again. ___What would mum and my older sister think if they knew I was in love with a girl who isn't entirely human? _he wondered on the way to Kashya's house. They arrived before he knew it and both him and Kashya got off of the bus and walked the rest of the way to her house. He looked up and shook his head again about how ridiculously huge it was. "I was right, I'll never get used to the size of this place" he muttered as they went inside.

Chase looked up from the book he was reading when he heard Ryou mutter and he smiled a bit. "Trust me, I've been living here for ten years and I'm still not used to how big it is" he said. Kashya grabbed a popsicle out of the freezer and then came out with it already open. She licked it and sighed happily when the cool temperature of it touched her tongue. "These popsicles taste amazing" she murmured. Ryou looked and blushed when he saw Kashya licking the popsicle, she almost looked like she was licking a certain male body part.

When the image came to mind, he couldn't get it out of his head and he groaned quietly when he felt himself get hard. Chase noticed and snickered slightly at Ryou's reaction to what Kashya was doing. ___I wonder if she knows how sexual that looks and how it affects Ryou _the silver haired man thought. "You seem to like the sight a bit Ryou" Chase said teasingly. Ryou blushed madly and then went upstairs to the room he was staying in, huffing a little. Kashya blinked when she saw Ryou storm out and wondered why his face had been red.

"What's wrong with him?" she inquired, then heard Chase snickering and she was even more confused. "What's so funny?" she asked, tilting her head to the side questioningly. "Nothing, his reaction to something was just funny" Chase said with a smirk. "Okay, I am officially confused again" she muttered as she walked up the stairs once she was finished with her treat. She went past Ryou's room and heard a strange noise coming from the other side of the door. She opened the door and peeked in to see a sight that had her face going more red than it ever had before.

Ryou heard the door open and looked to see Kashya standing there with a beet red face. His eyes widened and he blushed too, then covered himself up with his blanket. ___Ah shit, she wasn't supposed to see that _he thought, his face turning even more red. _****__**Maybe you should be more aware then**_ Akefia snickered into his mind. ___Shut up you damn thief _Ryou thought back, his face still red as beet juice. "Umm, Kashya, what are you doing in here?" he asked and looked away. "I heard a noise and got curious... what were you doing?" she asked.

"Umm, you don't want to know, trust me" Ryou answered, knowing for a fact that would only make her more curious. "Okay, I'll trust your word on that" she said as she left the room. She got into her own bedroom and got in bed, blushing furiously still. ___Why was Ryou touching himself like that? _she wondered, feeling her curious nature come forth full force. ___I feel weird now, is that a good or bad thing?_

Ryou came downstairs when Chase yelled that dinner was ready, he hoped Kashya wouldn't mention what she had seen earlier in the day. She came downstairs a few minutes later and blushed when she saw Ryou. Her mind conjured up images of her doing to him what he had been doing to himself and she groaned inwardly. ___Why must I think about that at a time like this? _she thought. Ryou's face turned red too and he begged with his eyes for her to not mention what she had seen. She sat down at the table and Chase wondered why the two teens were avoiding each others' eyes, though he didn't ask.

"On the menu tonight is a wonderful dish called fish free sushi" he said as he set down the plates. Kashya took a bite and then scarfed the rest of her food down, not caring that she'd end up with the hiccups. When she was finished, she washed, dried, and put away her dishes then ran up the stairs to her room. "What's wrong with Kashya? she looks like she's seen a ghost" Chase said when he noticed that she had finished her food rather quickly. "I don't know, but thank you for the meal" Ryou said as he got up and repeated what Kashya had done. Chase was utterly confused now and he looked up when Marik entered the dining room.

"What's wrong with Kashya? she looks like she saw something she shouldn't have" the platinum blond said. "I don't know, but her and Ryou avoided each others' eyes during the meal" Chase responded. "That's weird, normally they look at each other and talk" Marik muttered. "I know, which is why I'm just as confused as you" Chase said while shaking his head. "Do you think she might have caught him masturbating?" Marik asked. "I don't know, but it is a possibility" Chase answered.

"Well, if she did, I feel bad for her, she's probably scarred for life" Marik muttered as he sat down and took out a Checkers board. "And you still owe me a rematch at Checkers" the teen said. "Lets up the stakes, shall we?" Chase asked, smirking a little. "Why do I get the feeling I won't like what you have in mind?" Marik asked. "Maybe you will, maybe you won't" Chase said, he was still smirking. "Fine, what do you get if I lose?" Marik asked, though he was dreading the answer.

"If you lose, you have to put on a baby pink dress and keep it on all day, even if you have to leave the house" Chase said. "And if you lose, you have to be my servant for the next three days" Marik said. "Deal" Chase responded and they shook hands then started playing. Chase lost the match but shrugged it off, "a deal is a deal, but I'm not starting that until tomorrow" Chase said. "I know, if you started tonight, I wouldn't get my full three days of you being my servant" Marik responded. "Yea yea, it's getting late, lets go to bed" Chase said then got up and walked to his room. Marik went upstairs to his room, smiling in satisfaction that he had finally beat Chase at Checkers.

a/n: Yes, poor Kashya caught Ryou doing something that she shouldn't have caught him doing. Like I said, I'm an evil little girl.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

a/n: Too bad Marik won the Checkers match, I wanted to make him have to wear a pink dress. Bwahahahah.

Chapter 29

The next day Kashya woke up to hearing Marik laughing his ass off rather loudly about something. She got curious about what it was, so she got up and went downstairs to see Chase wearing a bright pink french maid outfit. He was also wearing bright pink high heels and matching fishnet stockings. "So Chase, did you remember to shave your legs before putting that on?" she asked. "Yes, yes I did" Chase responded with a smirk.

Kashya facepalmed and shook her head, she knew that Chase was having fun wearing the outfit, but he was only allowed to wear it if he was told to. "Why the hell are you wearing that pink monstrosity?" she asked, though didn't really want to know the answer. "Because I lost at Checkers last night, and it gives me an excuse to wear this outfit" he said. "Who the fuck did you lose to?" she asked. "I lost to Marik and he told me to put this outfit on" Chase said with a shrug as he dusted the shelves. "I only have one more question, did you lose intentionally?"

"Of course not" he responded with a smirk and a wink of his eye when Marik wasn't paying attention. "Ra help me, I'm surrounded by perverts and idiots" Kashya muttered. "Hey Chase, are you done dusting the shelves yet?" Marik asked. "Yes I am, Master" Chase said then snickered when Marik blushed a little. ___Oh my fucking god, he is having way too much fun with this _Kashya thought as she facepalmed again. She only prayed that Chase wouldn't go out in public, though he did look good in it since he was one of those pretty boys that looked feminine.

Ryou came into the living room three hours later and his jaw hit the floor when he saw what Chase was wearing. "Bloody hell Chase, why are you wearing that thing?!" he exclaimed. "He lost against Marik at Checkers last night and it gave him an excuse to wear that horrid thing" Kashya said. "It is not horrid, you just don't know style when you see it" Chase grumbled. "I have enough fashion sense to know that thing is an insult to french maid outfits!" Kashya shouted. "I'll have you know that it took me a long time to find the perfect color thread and the perfect needle to make this outfit" Chase huffed.

"Besides, I made one for you too, just in black instead of pink" Chase said with an evil grin. Ryou and Kashya's faces both turned red while Marik's jaw hit the ground, now it was his turn to be aroused by sexual images of Kashya. "Maybe you could model it some time" Marik said once he was able to speak again, though his face was red now as well. Kashya's face turned a darker shade of red and she aimed a death glare at Marik. "I will ******never **wear a french maid outfit" she snarled then stormed away. Ryou aimed a death glare at him too, then walked over to Marik and punched him in the jaw.

"If you ******ever** lay a hand on Kashya in a sexual way, I will let Akefia out to torture you" Ryou growled, "Kashya is ******mine** and always will be." Marik gulped and took a few steps back, Ryou was rather frightening when angry. "Dude, why would I touch her like that?" he asked, "she'd kill me before you had a chance to do anything." Chase coughed suddenly, which caught Ryou and Marik's attention at the same time. "What?!" they both said loudly, making the twenty six year old jump in surprise. "I'm going to make Kashya put hers on and then we're going shopping together" Chase said with a smile. "You have a death wish then, because she'll never put a french maid outfit on" Ryou muttered.

"I have my ways of making her do things I want her to do" Chase said then waved cheerfully and left to go find Kashya. He found her curled up on her bed and hiding her face, it wasn't hard to tell that she was mortified by what Marik said. "Kashya, you're putting your french maid outfit on and we're going shopping" he stated cheerfully. "Fuck off Chase, I am ******not** putting a ******dress** on" she mumbled. "But I hardly ever ask anything of you" Chase whined, putting on his best puppy dog pout. Kashya looked up and would have glared, but he was giving her the puppy dog eyes and she always fell for them.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'll have fun" she grumbled and looked away, ___damn puppy dog eyes, they work every time_. "Yay!" Chase said, "you're the best Kashya!" "Fuck you, I'm only doing this because of the puppy dog pout" she muttered as Chase led her to where he had her french maid outfit stored. Chase put a blindfold on Kashya but she didn't say anything, he was trying to surprise her and who was she to spoil his fun? "It better not be as slutty as the one you're wearing" she muttered under her breath. "I'm not telling you if it is or not" Chase said happily.

Kashya felt Chase strip her and then she felt him put something that had the feeling of a bodice on her and she was suddenly dreading seeing the outfit. A material that felt like silk was put on her next and she was now confused, when were french maid outfits made of silk? She was led to a chair that Chase sat her down in, then her shoes and socks were removed and replaced by stockings and heels. ___Oh god, why did he put high heels on me? I'm clumsy enough _she thought. The blindfold was removed but Kashya kept her eyes closed tightly, "I don't want to see how slutty I look" she mumbled.

"Just open your damn eyes and look in the mirror" Chase said, "before I ******make** you open them." "No, I don't want to see, I'll most likely be scarred for life" she protested. "Kashya, I'm warning you" Chase said threateningly and she opened her eyes slowly. Chase helped her stand and she gasped in horror when she saw what she looked like. The top part showed more cleavage than she was used to, and the bottom was so short she swore her panties could be seen. "Oh my fucking god, what have you done to me?!" she screamed out in terror, "take this horrible thing off, I look like a fucking slut!"

Chase crossed his arms over his fake breasts and pouted when Kashya screamed at him. "Do you know how long I worked to make that outfit look perfect?" he complained. "I don't care how long you worked, I'm not going out like this, take it off before Ryou and Marik see" she said in a panicky tone. Right as she finished speaking, Ryou and Marik burst into the room and their jaws hit the floor when they saw the outfit. "I think I'm going to die from lack of blood to my brain" Marik said as he looked Kashya over. "There is no way in hell you're going to wear that in public Kashya!" Ryou shouted angrily.

"Who the fucking hell died and made you the boss of me?" Kashya asked while her temper flared. "I'll wear whatever I damn well please in public" she said as she stormed over to him and jabbed her finger against his chest. "You do ******not **own me, no matter how much you think you do." "I don't think I own you, I just don't want people seeing you dressed like that" he responded. "You are ******not **my boyfriend and you do ******not **have any say in what I wear!" "I don't want people seeing you dressed like that and thinking that you're an easy fuck!"

"Let people think what they want, I know the truth and that's all that matters!" she yelled. "What matters is people not seeing you dressed like that and thinking you'll spread your legs for them!" he countered. "Go to hell Ryou! this is my life and my body, I'll wear whatever I want!" Marik looked at Chase and they both left the room rather quickly so Kashya and Ryou could duke it out. "I am in hell! I've been in hell since I met and fell in love with you!" Ryou shouted back. "Get out" she said, no longer feeling angry, instead feeling like her heart had been shattered, "just get out." Ryou turned on his heel, left the room, and slammed the door behind himself.

Kashya sat down, curled her knees to her chest and started sobbing quietly to herself. Chase came in and he felt bad that he was the cause for their argument. "I'm sorry Kashya, I shouldn't have made you put that outfit on" Chase murmured as he hugged her. "He would have reacted like that even if I had put it on willingly" she whispered as tears fell. "If I had known that would be his reaction, I wouldn't have done this" Chase muttered. "It's not your fault Chase, don't blame yourself."

a/n: Like I said, life is not all rainbows and sunshine, I'm a realist.


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

a/n: Okay, I know the end of last chapter wasn't overly funny, but hey, the more realistic I make this story the better. Well, that's my opinion anyway.

___**Flashback**_

Chapter 30

Kashya and Ryou had been avoiding each other since the french maid outfit incident a month ago and it was driving Chase nuts. "Oh my god, I'm going to strangle them" he muttered as he slammed his head against the wall. "Yea, well, they're both at fault for this" Marik grumbled as he sat back in his seat. He wouldn't admit it, but he was to the point of strangling them himself. "I know, but they love each other, so they should just kiss and make up" Chase mumbled. "Sometimes love isn't enough" Marik said, though he hated that such negative words were coming from his mouth.

"Usually you're optimistic Marik" Chase said and sighed when he saw Kashya come down the stairs, see Ryou, then turn and go back to her room. The two teens ate at seperate times and did everything they could to avoid running into one another, which was pissing Chase off to no end. Normally, he was the calm type, but lately his fuse had been getting shorter due to the immaturity that the two of them were showing. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that Ryou would be going to Britain soon. He hated seeing Kashya so depressed with the white haired teen around, but he also hated seeing her look lonely when he wasn't. ___Ra, please give me the strength to not lock those two in a room together and force them to talk _Chase thought.

When Chase finished his prayer, a bright light flashed and Ra was standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow. "So, the two of them got into it again?" the god asked. "Yes, and they're acting like spoiled rotten little brats" Chase said then slammed his head against the wall again. "Well, you should have known that Ryou would react like that to the outfit" Ra said. "So sue me for not being the brightest bulb in the package" Chase grumbled. "I may be gay, but I'm still just a guy."

"I'd usually not interfere, even indirectly, with Kashya's life, but I'm going to stop that boy from going to Britain" Ra muttered. "You can't do that, he only gets to visit his mother and sister's graves once a year" Chase said. "Fine, then Kashya is going" Ra said with a devious smile. "Have you lost your ever loving mind?" Chase asked. "Oh I didn't mean she's going alone, you're going with her for an important business trip" Ra said with a grin. "And I thought Isis was the devious one" Chase said with a chuckle.

"Besides, if Ryou and Kashya don't get together, you and I are both going to have to suffer Isis' fury" Ra stated with a shudder. Chase's eyes widened and he couldn't suppress a shudder that passed through his body. "Well, when you put it that way, it's most definitely a brilliant idea to have her go" Chase muttered. "I have to go back now, yet again the others are acting like idiotic children" Ra grumbled then disappeared. Chase sighed then went to his office and got to work on finding out everything he could about Britain so him and Kashya could go. ___I hope this works Ra, because I'm tired of seeing them both so fucking miserable..._

Kashya curled up under her covers in the night, ignoring her growling stomach like she had been for the past few days. She absolutely refused to go downstairs for food and chance running into Ryou. ___My heart feels like it's going to shatter more than it already has _she thought miserably. She couldn't get the memory of what Ryou said to her out of her head and it was killing her slowly. She felt like a fucking automobile running on nothing but fumes and no gas station being anywhere nearby. ___Is love supposed to hurt this badly? And if it is, why do people fall in love when it causes nothing but pain?_

For what felt like the zillionth time in the last month, Kashya curled up more and started sobbing again. Her heart ached so badly that it hurt whenever she tried to breathe, so she tried to not breathe too often. Her mind kept flashing back to the day she had put on the french maid outfit and her and Ryou had argued. _****__**I am in hell! I've been in hell since I met and fell in love with you!**_ She cried harder as those words replayed over and over again in her mind, would she ever stop hurting? ___Why did you have to send me to Domino City daddy? Why didn't you just take me to the heavens with you?_

Chase heard Kashya crying as he walked past her room and his heart ached for her, what Ryou said hadn't been right. What Kashya said hadn't been right either. He could see both sides of the story though, Ryou was frustrated as hell that Kashya was too afraid to get in a relationship with him. ___He doesn't care that you'll stop aging Kashya, so stop being such a coward _Chase thought. He sighed quietly and went into his room to find out more information about Britain. If him and Kashya were going to go, he'd have to learn as much as he possibly could about their culture and their form of the English language.

Isis watched from up in the heavens, things were not going well and she knew she'd have to interfere or else Kashya and Ryou would suffer. She decided then that she would pay Kashya a visit when she got to Britain and tell her the entire truth about how her and Ryou ended up meeting. "Maybe I shouldn't have caused her so much embarrassment" Isis muttered to herself and turned around as her husband, Osiris, walked over to her. "You're doing the best you can to make Kashya happy, there's going to be obstacles no matter what" he said. "I know, but everytime I try to bring them closer, they seem to end up becoming more distant" she muttered as her husband held her. "They're typical people Isis, look how long it took for us to get together" Osiris said. "I know."

a/n: Ryou is going to Britain next chapter, and so are Kashya and Chase.


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

a/n: I decided to bring Isis into the story again, in this chapter she'll have a bigger part than in most.

Chapter 31

Six weeks later, Ryou was in Britain on his way to visiting his mother and sister's graves. He got to the cemetery and stared down at their tombstones then sighed softly. "Hello mum, hello sis" he muttered as he leaned down then placed flowers on their graves. "I met a girl two years ago and we're in love with each other, but she keeps refusing to get together with me" he said. "The first time we met was rather embarrassing, she landed on top of me with her breasts in my face" he stated with a small smile. "The same thing happened after the day ended, but it was me who landed on top instead."

"About a month later, she ended up falling out a window and had to hold onto the sill with her legs." "I tried my best not to look at her exposed panties, but it was hard to not see that they were blue with purple rabbits on them." "She avoided me for a while after that, a while meaning the rest of the school year." "When summer hit, her guardian ended up going missing and she asked for my friends and I's help, but then she put a sleeping spell on us." "She said that she would have let us help if it hadn't turned out to be a trap." "Akefia, the spirit of my Millennium Item, came out a lot and argued with Yugi's item spirit Atem."

"It drove her rather crazy after a few months of dealing with it, so she set their asses on fire, then Yugi and I yelled at her." "Our friend, Téa, grabbed us by our ears and shoved us into Kashya's room so we'd apologize." "Oh yea, Kashya is the name of the girl I'm in love with, though I suck at showing it." "We've gotten into a few arguments since then, but the worst one was two and a half months ago." "She was wearing a french maid outfit that looked really good on her and I went into a jealous rage because she wanted to wear it in public." "She told me to go to hell and I told her that I had been in hell since I met and fell in love with her, pretty stupid of me, huh?"

Hours went by, and before Ryou knew it, the sun had set and he had to go back to the hotel room him and his dad were staying in. "I wish I could tell you two everything, but that would take too long." "I also wish you two were here so I could have a female's perspective, maybe I wouldn't screw up so much." He didn't have the slightest clue that Kashya and Chase were in Britain too, supposedly on a business trip. But he would be in for a huge surprise when he saw them and found out ******why** they were there in the first place.

Meanwhile, Kashya laid back on the plush bed of the expensive hotel her and Chase were staying at in England. "Why are we here again?" she asked, though was rather comfortable. "Because your father sent me here for business" Chase responded as he typed up a report for something. "It feels like I'm laying on a cloud, this bed is ******that **comfortable" she mumbled and curled up on it. "You should get some sleep Kashya, I'm sure you're feeling the jet lag" he said. When Chase turned around, he noticed that Kashya had already fallen asleep, which told him that she really hadn't been sleeping well lately.

Chase finished typing his report, shut down his computer, then stretched and got in bed. ___Kashya wasn't kidding when she said these beds are like clouds _he thought as he got comfortable___._ ___Isis, what are you planning to do when you visit? Because honestly, all you've caused her is problems while trying to get her together with Ryou. She's a child, and she's already experienced so many bad things, I don't know how much more suffering she can take. I swear, if it gets to the point that Kashya becomes suicidal, I will make you pay..._

The next morning, Kashya woke up to seeing Chase gone and Isis sitting in the chair he had been occupying the night before. "What are ******you** doing here?" she asked, sounding highly unhappy about the surprise visit. "I'm here to apologize for the hell I've made you go through" the goddess said. "It's a little too late for that Isis, I'm not as forgiving as I used to be" Kashya said. "I don't recall saying that I expected you to forgive me" Isis stated. "Is there anything else you needed to say? because I'm not overly happy to see you."

"Yes, there's actually quite a lot I need to say, but I'll get straight to the important things" Isis said. "One, I never hated you, I just hated what the cost was for you to live. Two, it's my fault you met Ryou the way you did." "Rewind, what did you just say?" Kashya asked, not sure she heard right. "I never hated you, I just hated what the cost was for you to live" Isis repeated. "What was the second thing you said?" Kashya asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's my fault that you met Ryou the way you did" Isis answered.

"Wait a minute, you're the reason I fell on top of Ryou on the first day of school?" she asked, "and you're also responsible for him landing on me after the day ended?" "I meant for you two to bump into each other, not face-plant. I forgot that you're not the most graceful person in the world" Isis admitted. "Gee thanks" Kashya said as sarcastically as she could since it was early in the morning. "I'm ******not **responsible for Chase going missing though, I didn't expect that." "I wasn't thinking that you were responsible for that." "I'm not a mind reader, that's Chase's ability."

"Is there anything else I should know before you go?" Kashya asked and rubbed her temples. "Stop being such a coward and get with Ryou, finite years of happiness is better than infinite years of loneliness and sadness" Isis said. "Not to mention, men are stupid, but they're even more so when in love" Isis added. "It wasn't anger that fueled Ryou's words, it was frustration about you rejecting him." "I have my reasons as to why I won't get together with him Isis" Kashya snapped. "Yes, and they're incredibly ridiculous reasons, he doesn't give a shit that you'll stay young while he grows old" Isis countered calmly.

"I need to go now, you'll soon find out the real reason why you and Chase are in England" Isis said, then vanished. ___Oh for the love of Ra, she's just as vague as ____the other gods _Kashya thought irritably. She got out of bed, took a shower, then got dressed and left the hotel room to search for Chase. She had decided to leave her hair down, constantly tying it back was getting frustrating. Kashya ignored the lustful looks she got from some of the men, she was way too damn young for most of them anyways, she wasn't even sixteen yet. ___I wonder where in heaven's name Chase could be..._

Kashya got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice she was about to trip over something. She let out a yelp and tripped, then landed on top of someone with her breasts in their face. She heard muffled speaking, then looked down and saw she was suffocating someone with her chest. She leaned back and her eyes widened in shock when she realized that it had been Ryou she'd landed on, again. Ryou looked up and he got a shocked look on his face too, he had ******not** expected to see Kashya again anytime soon. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked, still completely shocked that she was there, in front of him, in England.

"Well, you see what happened was.." Kashya began, then was silenced by Ryou grabbing her by the shoulders, pulling her closer, and kissing her roughly. She wrapped her arms tightly, but not too tightly, around his neck and kissed back just as roughly. ___Oh gods how I've missed this _she thought as the kiss went on for about thirty seconds. Finally, the need to breathe caused them to pull away and Ryou's eyes had darkened with what appeared to be lust. "Your hair got longer ******again**, and I think your breasts got bigger too" he said. "They've definitely gotten softer, and I find I could have fun with that long hair of yours." "Perverted white haired Englishman" she mumbled, then kissed him again, putting all her love into the kiss.

Ryou pulled Kashya's body closer to his and he kissed her back, rejoicing in the fact that she was the one to initiate for once. "I love you Ryou" she whispered as she pulled away, "and I've been miserable." "I may be a pervert, but you're not the most innocent person in the world either" Ryou mumbled. "By the way, I love you too, and I've been miserable as well" he added. "Your accent got thicker" Kashya stated, not caring that it was completely off subject. "Yes, that tends to happen when I come to England to visit my mum and sister."

"How many years has it been since they died?" Kashya asked then laid her head on Ryou's shoulder. "Honestly, I've lost track of the years, but that doesn't mean the pain has gone away" he answered. "It never goes away, it just becomes bearable as time passes." "Does your mother's death still hurt you?" "Yes, even though I only saw my mother for five minutes, her death still left a hole." "I had to rely on my father to get to know my mother because of how soon she died."

"It's all right to cry Kashya, I'm always here for you, no matter how mad you drive me" Ryou said. "But crying shows weakness" Kashya muttered and Ryou rolled his eyes. "Who the hell told you that crying makes you look weak?" Ryou asked. "Umm, Anubis did actually" she answered and looked away, then shuddered when she felt Ryou's body tense angrily. "Crying doesn't show weakness, it shows that you have a heart." "Well then, I must have a big heart because this is the first day I ******haven't** cried in over two months."

"By the way, when we get back to Domino City, I want to show you something that not even my father knows about" Kashya said. "Is it something perverted?" Ryou asked, feeling and sounding a little nervous. "No, it is not something perverted, it's my darkest secret." "If it's your darkest secret, why are you going to show me it?" "Because I love you and want to show you that I trust you." "You're not going to tell me what it is, are you?" "Nope, not a chance."

a/n: Yes, I know Chase wasn't in this chapter much, but I decided to focus mainly on Ryou and Kashya this time around. Yay for more boobs in the face. XD


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

a/n: Part two finale, finally! I hope last chapter didn't make anyone cry, because it almost made me cry. It's pretty sad when the author of a story cries while writing it. Again, I don't know much about Egypt, but I'm trying to be as accurate as possible, if you notice any mistakes, please point them out politely.

Chapter 32

Three days before the new school year, Ryou, Kashya, and Chase all returned to Domino City. When they got back to her house, they walked right by Marik and up the stairs to her room. Marik looked at Chase and arched an eyebrow slightly, "looks like they're getting along again." "Yea, it only took them forever to kiss and make up" Chase said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm jealous of Ryou honestly, he's damn lucky to have Kashya in love with him" Marik said. "You'll find love someday too Marik, and it will hit you when you least expect it to" Chase replied.

"Are you sure you're not a wise old man who is in the body of a young man?" Marik asked, "because that's something an old man would say." "I'm getting close to being old, I'm going to be thirty before I know it" Chase joked. "You're only 27, right?" Marik asked and Chase nodded his head then yawned. "That's not old" Marik said and sat back in the reclining chair again, "and I think you're feeling the jet lag again." "Yea, I am, it's a fend for yourself night, I'm too tired to make dinner" Chase muttered as he went to his room. ___So, Kashya finally made the first move, eh? _the silver haired man thought. ___Isis must have finally told her the truth and told her to stop being so scared._

Kashya and Ryou finally woke up from their nap a couple of hours later, then Kashya reached under her bed and pulled something out. It was a blank black box and Kashya opened it then pulled something out. Ryou's eyes widened when he saw that it was an ancient dagger, even more ancient than Egypt. "Where did you get that? and why does it look like it's still in good condition?" Ryou asked. "I found it when I went scuba diving and hid it from my father, like I said, it's something even he doesn't know about" she answered. "What do the inscriptions say?" Ryou asked as he read them, though it all looked like gibberish to him.

"They say that this dagger once belonged to someone from Atlantis that used it to destroy monsters that attacked" Kashya stated. "I repeat, how the hell is it in good condition?" Ryou asked. "I don't know, I guess it somehow ended up preserved in the water" Kashya answered. "Does it say ******who **the dagger belonged to?" "It belonged to someone named Kashya, though she had no last name obviously." "But isn't that your name?" "Yea, but I don't think my mom knew she named me after an Atlantian."

Ryou shook his head, he was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that there was proof Atlantis once existed. "I heard stories about Atlantis, but never once did I believe it was real" he muttered, "are you sure that's not a fake?" "Yes, Ryou, I'm sure it's not a fake, look at what the dagger is made of" Kashya said. "The mineral it's made of stopped existing millennia before Ancient Egypt came into existence" Kashya said. "How do you know?" he asked, he was ******still **trying to wrap his mind around what she had said. "Because, at maximum, Egypt is 10,000 to 25,000 years old" she said, "this dagger is at least 30,000 years old."

"I can understand why you've kept it hidden, if it fell into the wrong hands a disaster could strike" Ryou muttered. "Please don't tell anyone I showed you this" Kashya begged. "I'm not going to, I promise" he replied, then hugged Kashya. "Thank you" she said, then sat on Ryou's lap and kissed him square on the lips. He kissed her back, that was the second time in two days that she had initiated the kiss, and yet again he rejoiced. ___Does this mean we'll get in a relationship soon? _he thought hopefully.

Kashya pulled away, looked Ryou dead in the eye, and said, "when school starts, we need to tell the others that we're a couple." "Say what?" Ryou asked, he was once more shocked by something Kashya said. "You heard me, besides, it's not like we'd be lying, because I intend to make you mine" she stated. "I was yours from the moment you said you had feelings for me" Ryou said, and he felt his heart burst with joy. ___She's finally overcome some of the fear, but I know it'll take a while to overcome it all _he thought___. _"Good, because I intend to make you mine also" Ryou murmured.

Up in the heavens, multiple shouts of triumph and happiness were heard throughout. "They're finally together!" Isis shouted and, jumped for joy. "Took long enough" Horus muttered under his breath, but he was smiling. "They'll still have their rough patches though, remember that" Osiris said to his excited wife. "That's to be expected, but I have a feeling they'll manage to overcome all the bumps in the road" Isis said. "My little girl has finally come out of her shell" Ra said with a smile.

"By the way, if you all don't stop trying to rebel, I'll bring Kashya up here to put you in your places" Ra said to the lower ranking gods. "Believe me, she's far more powerful than even I am and can harm you greatly." The lower ranking gods paled immensely and Isis laughed when she saw the fear in their eyes. Then again, she couldn't blame them, they had all seen what Kashya was capable of when provoked. "And I'm sure Isis would have fun helping Kashya to put you all in your places" Ra said with a sadistic smile. The lower ranking gods paled even more, Isis was almost as frightening as Ra's demigod child.

Ra looked down toward Earth again, smiling still, but also feeling sad that his daughter wouldn't need him as much anymore. "Take care of each other you two, and don't ever give up on your love" the Sun God whispered. ___Besides, I find myself starting to like Ryou, he treats Kashya right_. Isis tapped Ra's shoulder gently and he turned toward the goddess, "yes?" "Are you happy for Kashya?" she asked. "Yes, but I'm also saddened that she doesn't need me as much as she used to" he answered honestly.

"You're a father, you have the right to feel both happy and sad that your child has finally found her missing puzzle piece" Osiris stated. "I'm mostly happy, because she's finally found a reason to truly smile" Ra said. "Chase has something he wants to discuss with us the day they graduate" Horus said. ___Though I'm pretty sure I already know what he's going to say considering Marik gave him the idea _Horus thought to himself. "That's quite a while away though" Ra said, "why does he want to wait so long?" "I'm sure he has his reasons, and you'd be surprised how fast the time will pass" Horus responded. ___Thank you Ryou, for giving my younger sister figure a reason to be happy..._

a/n: Yay! Ryou and Kashya are finally together! Yes, Téa and the others are going to be in next chapter, don't worry.


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

a/n: Thank you all for putting up with my seriously slow pace at writing this story and for my making it as realistic as possible.

a/n: Welcome to Chapter 33, the beginning of their final year of high school and the third part to this story. I will ******not **be making a story about their adult years, because my brain hurts too much to even try to make one.

Chapter 33

Kashya and Ryou walked into the school building, chatting quietly and holding hands. They yet again had people staring at them and had a feeling some of them were suspicious that they had ******finally **gotten together. Kashya had cut her hair back to waist length because it was more comfortable for her. It was easier to manage and she didn't get headaches from the weight of her hair. She had learned to control the Eye of Horus reacting to the Millennium Items too, thanks to Ryou and Marik.

They walked into the cafeteria and all their friends looked up to seeing how happy the two of them looked as they talked. When they got over to their usual table, they were hugged tightly by Joey and Tristan. "So, are you two finally a couple?" Tristan asked after he let go. Ryou smiled and said, "yes, we are." "About freaking time" Joey said after he was finished hugging the two of them. "I was beginning to think you'd never get together" Téa said as she hugged the two of them.

Yugi was the next one to hug them, then Marik took them by surprise by hugging them also. "It only took you what? two years to get in a relationship?" Marik asked and Ryou nodded. "You two definitely followed the Aesop's fable moral 'slow and steady wins the race'" Yugi said with a smile. "We would have gotten together sooner if Kashya hadn't been so stubborn" Ryou said. "So sue me, I was scared of my feelings and scared of losing you" Kashya grumbled. "I'll just be the proverbial dirty old man with a pretty young thing by my side" Ryou murmured.

Kashya smiled and rolled her eyes, then sat down and pulled a baggy of apple slices and grapes out of her backpack. She popped a grape into her mouth, then Ryou kissed her and stole it by using his tongue. She blushed and popped another grape in her mouth, then chewed it before it could be stolen. Ryou finished chewing on the grape he had stolen, swallowed it, and then said, "sweet and juicy, just the way I like it." Kashya blushed more when perverted thoughts entered her mind and hid her face with her backpack. Ryou smirked because he knew exactly why Kashya blushed, he had intentionally made his words sound sexual.

After everyone finished their breakfast, the bell rang to signal that class was going to begin, so they all went to their seperate classes. Yet again Kashya and Ryou had the same classes, though neither one of them minded. It gave them an excuse to sit next to each other, which the teacher would let them do since she knew the two of them wouldn't talk to each other during class. They waited to do that until the break period, something all of the teachers appreciated greatly. It was difficult to find two students that everyone knew liked each other that never spoke to one another during class. The final bell rang once all of the students were in class and the teacher began the lecture.

The school day ended and Kashya had no homework since she had finished both her classwork and homework during class. "Homework on the first day is bullshit" she complained. "The teachers do it for a reason, they want students to realize they won't be dismissed from homework ever" Ryou said. "I know, but I'm tired of homework on the first day and I'm also tired of summer homework" she said. "You finished it all, so I don't see why you're complaining about having any" he stated. "Because I rarely whine about anything" she said with a smile and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"You are one strange girl, but I love you anyways" Ryou said and then chuckled when Kashya hugged him. "You're a perverted English boy but I love you too" she said. "I have another thing I want to show you if you decide to come over" Kashya said suddenly. "Another deep dark secret?" Ryou asked with an arched eyebrow. "Nope, but I'm still not going to tell you what it is" Kashya answered. "If the gods being vague drives you mad, why do you do it to me?" "Because I take after my father in that way also."

Ryou and Kashya kissed each other good bye then went their seperate ways home. Chase was waiting by his car with a smirk on his face, he had his suspicions about what Kashya wanted to show Ryou. "Oh hush you" Kashya said then stuck her tongue out at the twenty seven year old male. "That's rather childish don't you think?" Chase asked. "Yes, I know, but I don't really give a shit" Kashya answered. "Everyone is entitled to their childish moments, now get in the car" Chase said as he got in.

Kashya got into the car also, buckled her seatbelt and sat back with a smile. Marik looked at Kashya out of the corner of his eye and rolled his eyes while smiling when he saw her drift off into la la land. ___Ryou you lucky ass hole, you better treat her right _Marik thought to himself. He sat back in his seat with a sigh then stared out the window as Chase drove. Marik's sigh didn't escape Chase's notice and he knew exactly why the Egyptian boy sighed. Marik had fallen for Kashya too, but he knew that she'd never be his.

At exactly 11:05 pm, Kashya heard pebbles hitting her window then got up and walked outside to see Ryou standing there. "Sneaking out at night again Ryou?" she asked. "Yup, come on, it's the night of the full moon and I want to dance with you again" he said. Kashya smiled as she jumped down from the balcony and landed on her feet in front of him. "You do realize we'll probably get in trouble this time, right?" she asked. "Do you think I really give a flying rat's ass?" he responded.

Thirty minutes later they were in the clearing with the stones again and they knew they only had to wait fifteen more minutes for the moon to peak. Kashya hoped the spirits would appear again, it had been fun to join in their ball and they hadn't seemed to mind the first time around. She also hoped that they wouldn't mind this time around either. She looked at the stones as they got brighter as the moon rose. Before the two teens knew it, it was midnight, the stones were glowing brightly and the spirits appeared again. The music started and everyone started dancing, including the two living teenagers.

Some of the spirits noticed the two of them and smiled when they saw the love they had for each other was burning brightly. "It's nice to see that true love still exists in this time" a female spirit said to her husband. "Yes it is, it's so rare to find anymore" her husband responded as they danced. "That female child isn't entirely human" she said, "though I don't think the boy minds at all." "You're not entirely human either, but that didn't stop me from falling for you" her husband replied. "Yes, but it did take us quite a long time to get together" she said and her husband nodded.

All through the night, everyone danced together, and most of the spirits were glad to see that there was such a thing as true love in the modern day. A lot of couples they had seen split up and never got back together for stupid reasons. In all of their old fashioned minds, love was forever, though it was difficult to find your soul mate, even back then. When the sun came up, the music stopped and the spirits disappeared. Kashya laid her head on Ryou's shoulder, making sure to keep this moment locked tight in her memory. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she replied with a small smile on her face.

Chase was hidden in the trees and had a smile on his face when he saw Kashya was more happy now than the first time the two of them had danced. Not that she hadn't been happy that time, she was just more happy now than she had been then. ___They're lost in their own little world where only the two of them exist _he thought to himself. ___Looks like Isis gave Kashya the second greatest gift of all, the gift of an everlasting love. Ra gave Kashya the greatest gift of them all though, memories of her mother and a father's love. I wonder if Isis plans on helping Marik find someone to love as well..._

a/n: Yes, I'm sappy and romantic, sue me.


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

a/n: Sorry for the sickeningly romantic stuff in a few of the chapters of this fic. I don't know if I said this before, but I'm a mega romantic. I forget what card is each of their favorites because it's been awhile since I watched the anime. If I made a mistake, please tell me and I'll correct it asap. By the way, does anyone remember Téa's favorite card? Because I don't. ^^'

Chapter 34

It was the weekend and everyone was at Yugi's house, including Kashya, and she found it awesome that he lived in a game shop. "This place is so freaking cool" she said, editing her language because Yugi had warned her about his mother and grandfather. "Have you ever heard of a card game called Duel Monsters, Kashya?" Yugi asked. "Yes I have, daddy showed me it when I was about eleven" she answered. "That game dates back to as far as 5,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt" she said. "It was originally played with huge stone tablets, shadow magic, and was used to determine peoples' fates" she added.

******She seems to know a great deal about the history of Duel Monsters **Atem said to Yugi. ___I'm starting to wonder if there's anything she __****__**doesn't **____know about history_ Yugi thought back. ******I'm sure there are some things she doesn't know, no one knows everything, not even the gods. **___True, but it's still kind of freaky that she knows as much as she does considering she's only sixteen._ ******Think of ********who her father is Aibou, I'm sure he taught her a lot about history when she was younger. **___Again, true, but I still find it a little bit freaky that she knows so much._

Yugi heard Atem chuckle into his mind and shrugged his shoulders, he'd probably laugh too if his and Atem's situation was reversed. Yugi then looked at Ryou and saw a semi blank expression on his white haired friend's face, Ryou was probably talking to Akefia. He still found it ironic that Atem and Akefia couldn't stand each other but him and Ryou were best friends. Kashya pulled something out of her jacket pocket that was covered in newspaper. Yugi wondered if it was a fragile item and that's why newspaper covered it. Much to his and everyone elses' surprise, it was a Duel Monsters deck.

"Do you play Duel Monsters?" Téa asked and Kashya shook her head, then put the cards down. "Nope, I keep this deck with me because it belonged to my mother when she was alive" the sixteen year old said. "What's your favorite card? mine is Dark Magician" Yugi said. "My favorite card is Mystical Elf" Kashya admitted with a blush. "I don't want to sound insulting, but why is Mystical Elf your favorite?" Joey asked. "I don't know, I guess it's because she's a peaceful creature, why else would her attack points be so low?" Kashya mumbled.

"My favorite card is Black Luster Soldier" Tristan said and took the card out that he had mentioned. "My favorite is Flame Swordsman, his armor and sword are awesome" Joey said. "What's your favorite Duel Monsters card Ryou?" Kashya asked. "My favorite is Change of Heart" Ryou answered with a smile and took the card out. "Change of Heart is pretty cool, it can turn one of the opponent's monsters against them" Kashya said. "For not playing, you sure seem to know quite a bit" Ryou stated and Kashya blushed again then looked down.

"I don't know that much" she denied, still blushing and looking down at her hands. "So says the girl who always ends up with the top score for the tests" Tristan said teasingly. "I-I have to work to get the grades I get, just like e-everyone else" Kashya stuttered, her face turning a darker red shade. ___She's so cute when she blushes and stutters _Ryou thought. ******Yes, she is, which is part of the reason why you fell for her **Akefia responded. ___Oh shut up, you act like it's stupid that I'm in love with her _Ryou thought back.

******I don't find it stupid, I just find it hilarious that you think her stuttering, blushing, and clumsiness is cute. **___How many times do you want me to drop a piano on you?_ Ryou asked threateningly. ******Hey, I still get headaches from the first time you did that. **___Learn to stay out of my thoughts and I won't threaten you._ ******It's a little difficult to stay out of your thoughts considering we share a body Ryou. **___Why don't you and Atem just go to the afterlife already?_

******Atem has behaved well enough to go onto the afterlife, I'd end up being devoured by Ammid from all the times I've stolen. **___Not to mention all the times you've tried to kill my friends by taking over me._ ******I already apologized, multiple times, for trying to kill them. **___I'm not that damn forgiving Akefia, now ____shut up because I can't hear what Kashya is asking me_. Akefia shut up and Ryou looked up then asked, "can you repeat the question Kashya?" "I asked, do you want to go out to dinner and a movie tomorrow night?" she said.

"That sounds like fun, I'd love to go" Ryou replied with a smile and a slight blush crossed his face. ___And here I thought I'd have to be the one to ask her on a date _he thought to himself. Akefia wisely kept his mouth shut, he did ******not **want to have anymore pianos dropped on him. He hadn't been lying when he said he still got headaches from the first time he'd had a piano dropped on him. He thought up a bunch of cuss words that could apply to Ryou, but didn't say any through the mental link. His guardian was growing a little more confident in himself as each day passed, pretty soon Akefia wouldn't be needed. Now that was a thought that seriously depressed the thief spirit.

Hours later, Kashya was getting ready for bed when someone knocked on her bedroom door, it sounded like Marik's knock. She walked over and opened the door to see Marik standing there in the doorway. "Do you need something Marik?" she asked. "May I come in please? if you're decent that is" he said while shifting from one foot to the other. "Sure, come on in" she said as she opened the door and gestured for him to enter. He walked in and looked around to see that Kashya's walls had a painted meadow and rabbits on them.

"Umm, you must really like rabbits" Marik said, trying his best not to sound like he was criticizing the artwork on her walls. "I do like them, they're my second favorite animal" Kashya said. "What's your first favorite?" he asked as he turned and faced her. "My first favorite animal is wolves" she answered, "what did you need?" "Oh, I needed to talk to you about something but I forgot what I was going to say" Marik muttered. "Okay, well take your time to remember what you needed to say then" she replied.

"Oh yea, if Ryou ever does something unforgivable and upsets you, I want you to know that I'll be here as a shoulder to cry on" Marik said. "Thank you Marik, that's very kind of you" Kashya said. "Well, good night and have sweet dreams Kashya" Marik said then left. ___That was unexpected, I thought he disliked me for being in love with Ryou _she thought. ___Oh well, I've been mistaken about things before._

a/n: Ah, Marik is so sweet when it comes to Kashya. Don't worry, he's not heartbroken or anything because he realized that he only had a temporary crush on her. He considers her a family member now. ^^


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

a/n: Thank goodness for my mom having a good sense of humor. Without her, and my perverted mind, I'd never get this stupid thing done.

a/n: It will be quite a while before I do anymore chapters for this story since I have a serious case of writer's block. I'm sorry if this pisses anyone off, but it happens sometimes.

Chapter 35

It was Halloween and Kashya was trying to think of a good costume to wear for the Halloween party at the school tonight. She had freaked when she'd first seen herself in the french maid outfit, but now she was wondering if that should be her costume. ___Maybe I can convince Ryou to let me wear it since it's Halloween _she thought. "Hey Ryou" Kashya said, hoping that he wouldn't throw a shit fit. "Yes Kashya?" he asked, then grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Since it's Halloween, would you freak out about me wearing the outfit Chase made for me?" Kashya asked nervously.

"I wouldn't be happy about the looks you'd get, but I wouldn't freak out like I did the first time" Ryou answered. He remembered the incident well and sometimes wished he could take back the cruel words he had said. But if it hadn't been for that, he never would have gotten what he wanted the most, Kashya to agree to be his girlfriend. "I don't know what I should be for Halloween" he said. "You could be a butler, that way we would match" Kashya suggested. "That actually sounds like a good idea, and I have a feeling Chase has already made a butler costume for me" Ryou said.

"You know him almost as well as I do" Kashya said with a smile as she interlaced her fingers with Ryou's. She could feel the jealous looks that he was getting for being in a relationship with her, but she didn't give a shit. Ryou was the piece of her life puzzle that she had been missing for years. There was no way she would let him slip through her fingers now that she had him in her life. She also knew that he wouldn't let her slip through his fingers since he had finally gotten her after two years of frustration. "He actually made a butler outfit?" Ryou asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, he did, I sometimes wonder if he can see the future too, but he denies it" Kashya said. "I think he consulted Kanya and that's how he knew that I would end up being a butler for Halloween" Ryou muttered. "I'm going to have to get Chase to make the bottom of the outfit longer, and the top less cleavage revealing" Kashya said. "Something tells me he's already made the needed adjustments" Ryou replied. "Most likely, if he has, I'm not overly surprised" Kashya stated. Joey came up behind Ryou and Kashya then said, "Boo!" which made Ryou jump and Kashya arch an eyebrow at him.

"Really Joey? you're going to try to scare me when you know I can sense you?" Kashya asked. "Hey, it was worth a shot" the dark blond said as he sat down. "So have you two decided what you're going to be for Halloween yet?" he asked. "I'm going to be a maid for Halloween" Kashya said, which made Joey snicker. "And I'm going to be a butler" Ryou said, which caused Joey to burst into full blown laughter. "What's so funny?" Yugi asked as him, Téa, and Tristan walked over to the three of them.

"Kashya said she's going to be a maid for Halloween, and Ryou is going to be a butler" Joey said while laughing. "I can't imagine Kashya ever wearing a dress" Tristan muttered. "It's Halloween, I can wear whatever I damn well please" Kashya grumbled. "I thought you hated dresses though" Téa said, arching her eyebrow quizzically. "I do, but I figured I can make an exception for tonight" Kashya responded. "Well, the day I see you wearing a maid outfit is the day I won't be able to get sex off of my mind" Tristan said.

"Umm, okay then Tristan" Kashya muttered and blushed slightly, she knew that the outfit would probably give him a heart attack instead of a hard on. "I hope Chase made those adjustments" Kashya mumbled under her breath. "Considering how short the skirt of the girls' uniform is, I don't think the school is really going to care about the length of the skirt of your costume" Téa said. "I don't know, they might care when they see it" Kashya said, then shut up before she revealed anything else. ___I can't believe I'm actually going to go through with this, though I'll need a bigger bodice since my breasts are a double D now._

Kashya sighed and went into the room where Chase kept the french maid outfit he had made for her. She noticed that the neckline wasn't as low cut as it had been before, though it was still low. The skirt had also been lengthened just enough that her panties wouldn't show unless she bent over. "I can't believe I'm doing this" Kashya muttered to herself as she grabbed the outfit. "And I am so not going to bend over in this thing, the skirt is too short." Chase came in and touched Kashya's shoulder gently, "are you sure about this Kashya?"

"It's Halloween, the time of year that girls can get away with dressing like sluts" Kashya said, though she was nervous as hell. "You don't have to do this if you're having second thoughts about it" Chase said. "I'm nervous, not having second thoughts, there is a difference" Kashya said dully. "Okay then" Chase said as he helped Kashya put the outfit on. The bodice lifted her breasts, and she blushed when she saw how much more cleavage she had gained since her breasts grew. "This is embarrassing as hell" Kashya muttered as she slipped on the stockings and heels.

Ten minutes later, she was ready to go but she grabbed a jacket because she knew it would be cold outside. "You don't have to do this you know" Chase said as he came up behind her to fix the sleeves. "I want to do this, it'll be a tease for the males that can't have me" Kashya said with an evil smile. "You're just as devious as Isis, poor guys are going to have a heart attack" Chase said. "Then I guess the expression 'it's your funeral' will be literal then" Kashya said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Is Ryou ready yet? I am not going through with this alone" Kashya said.

"Yes, I am ready" she heard Ryou's voice say then she turned around and her jaw dropped to the ground. The butler outfit clung enough to his muscles to show that he had gained some with all the swimming he did. "Hubba hubba" Kashya said as she looked Ryou over. "I think I'm going to cream myself just from the sight of you in that outfit" she said. Ryou blushed and he banished the naughty thoughts that Kashya conjured up with her words. "Lets not say stuff like that, it might disturb people" Ryou said.

"She's right though, you look like a walking wet dream in that outfit" Chase stated with a smirk. "What can I say? you're a talented tailor" Ryou muttered as he blushed more from the compliments he got. "Thank you, now lets go, you guys deserve to have some fun" Chase said as he walked out the door. Ryou and Kashya followed him outside and then they both got into the car, Kashya being especially careful since the skirt was so damn short. "I love you Chase, but you're a damn pervert when it comes to womens' clothing" she muttered. "I know, but it's just another wonderful part of my nature that most people hate" he replied.

Ryou and Kashya got out of the car when they arrived, Kashya being careful again due to the short skirt and then walked into the school gym. Whoever had decorated the place had gone with a Casino Royale theme, which surprised Ryou and Kashya. "Well, whoever decorated this place must like James bond" Kashya muttered and Ryou nodded in agreement. Tristan, Joey, Téa, and Yugi all saw the two of them then walked over. "Hey Kashya, are you hiding your costume with that trench coat?" Joey asked. "Not for much longer I'm not, especially if Ryou has a say in the matter" she answered.

Ryou smirked a little then took the trench coat off of Kashya, revealing her costume and making her blush when she saw Tristan and Joey's eyes widen. "Holy shit Kashya, what are you a french maid?" Joey asked while looking her over. "Umm, yes, I am, why else would the outfit be so slutty?" she asked and looked away when her face heated more. "I think I'm going to die from lack of blood to my brain" Tristan said as he studied Kashya closely. "Yea, Marik said the same thing when he first saw me in it" Kashya muttered. Yugi looked over at Kashya and his eyes widened in shock when he saw how risqué her costume was.

"Good grief Kashya, how the hell did Chase talk you into wearing that?" Téa asked when she noticed. "He didn't, I chose to wear it because I'm an idiot" Kashya answered then looked at the ground. Ryou grabbed Kashya's hand in his own and smiled reassuringly at her. "Just remember the reason ******why **you wanted to wear it" he said. "Yea, well, I'm starting to regret even suggesting wearing this monstrosity" she muttered as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. "I officially am ******never **going to be able to get my mind out of the gutter with Kashya around" Tristan muttered, earning him a glare from Ryou.

"Calm down, she's your girlfriend and I'm not gonna try to steal her from you" Tristan said to Ryou. As though a spotlight was shining on Kashya, everyone in the gym suddenly looked at her and all of their jaws dropped. Some of the males felt a stirring sensation tear through a certain part of their anatomy. Others whispered that she looked like a slut that would give herself to anyone that had a dick. ___I wish I had never come up with this idiotic idea _Kashya thought as people gaped at her. ___Ra, please let the floor open up and swallow me..._

Kashya was extremely glad when she got home, because it meant she could take off the french maid outfit. "I am ******never **wearing this thing again" Kashya groaned as she took it off in her room. Ryou opened the door just as she finished getting undressed and his face turned red when he saw that she was completely nude. "Uhh Uhh Uhh" Kashya heard Ryou say, then she whipped around and her face turned red when his gaze focused on her overabundant chest. "I-I'm sorry" he stuttered, then slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall outside of her room. A groan escaped him as sexual images yet again went through his mind without stopping at any point.

He felt his pants tighten and he rushed into the room he was staying in for the night so he could take care of his problem in the shower. Fifteen minutes and one ice cold shower later, Ryou got in bed. He shivered when he felt his pants rub against his groin, the cold shower had ******not **worked. He tried willing the erection away and that didn't work either. He did not want to be caught touching himself by Kashya again, it had been mortifying enough the first time it had happened, it would be even more-so this time.

******Just take care of your problem the old fashioned way **Akefia whispered into his mind. Ryou knew what that meant and thought back ___Hell no, I am way too young to be doing that with Kashya or anyone else._ ******Most teenage boys aren't virgins anymore by your age, so just do it with Kashya. **___No way, not happening, I am too young and that's final._ ******But you want it so badly, I can tell just by the fact you're always fantasizing. Besides, it turns me on too when you're thinking about doing naughty things to Kashya.**

___I said no, stuff like that may have been common in Ancient Egypt, but it isn't in the modern day._ ******You know you want it badly Ryou, you want to dominate her and have her screaming for you.**Ryou shivered slightly when Akefia said those words and wished he knew how to shut down the mental link. ___I'm not going to force something like that on Kashya, she's only sixteen Akefia._ ******So? I was fourteen when I did naughty things with women for the first time. **___That's you, that's not me or Kashya, this is modern day Japan, not Ancient Egypt._

******Take her Ryou, make her realize what she's been missing out on **Akefia said. ___NO and that is fucking final, shut the fuck up Akefia!_ Ryou thought back. ******You don't know what you're missing out on, I guess I'll have to find a way to show you. **Ryou did his best to block out the thief spirit and got under the blankets, then laid down to go to sleep. Akefia smirked when Ryou fell asleep and then made the teen's dreams rather interesting. Ryou groaned while sleeping and his body jerked as the dreams became graphic.

a/n: Okay, so I tried not to be too explicit when describing things, though the fanfic is still going to be rated M for Kashya and Ryou's potty mouths.


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

a/n: Yes, the next two chapters are going to be Christmas chapters. Don't like, don't read.

Chapter 36

Christmas time had come and Kashya entered a sweets shop, feeling rather nervous since she saw that there was a huge crowd inside of it. Though she didn't celebrate Christmas, she loved the festivities of the holiday. Plus, Ryou loved it and celebrated it with glee, which made her giggle because he was like a child when he stared at the lights. However, she also knew that since she didn't celebrate Christmas herself, nor had she met this "Jesus Christ", she wouldn't know anything without Ryou's having explained it to her. ___I wonder, should I make a gift for everyone or should I buy one? _she thought.

Kashya looked around the shop for the chocolates that Ryou drooled over but rarely ever got because he didn't have the money to buy them. When she finally found them, she smiled a little then bought an entire box. There was no way in hell she was going to tell Ryou ******how **she managed to afford them though. ___Maybe I'll just use the excuse that they were on sale, because Ryou is going to ask how I managed to buy them when they're so expensive. He'll appreciate the chocolates, but he's still going to ask._

When Kashya got home later that evening, she let out a sigh of relief over the fact that she was done Christmas shopping. ___Okay, second to last minute shopping is a _******very bad **___idea _she thought as she slumped against the wall. "Never again am I going shopping this close to Christmas" she muttered as she closed her eyes to get rid of the pounding headache the crowds had caused. "Oi, you're back already Kashya?" she heard Marik ask as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes Marik, I'm back already, people are insane when shopping around this time of year" Kashya grumbled.

"I got into the few stores I went to, bought stuff, and then bolted like a bat out of hell" she said. "Didn't Ryou warn you about the way people are this time of year?" Marik asked. "Yes, but I didn't believe him until I saw the proof today" she answered. "Hey Kashya, in honor of Ryou, since he's basically an orphan, why don't we do a traditional English Christmas?" Chase asked as he entered the room. "Thank Ra for giving myself a week for this shit, why did I let Ryou talk me into celebrating Christmas again?" Kashya groaned. "You let him talk you into it because you love him and he got you curious about it" Chase replied with a grin.

"Chase, shut the hell up, it was a rhetorical question" Kashya muttered under her breath as she went over to then sat on the couch. "My favorite kind of question to answer" Chase said then yelped and ducked when Kashya threw a ball of fire at him. "Jeez Kashya, you're so grouchy, and it's a good thing Ra made this house fireproof" Chase complained. "Ouch, what the hell did I do?!" Marik exclaimed when the ball of fire hit him in the ass. "You need to learn to move more quickly" Chase said while snickering. "Not everyone has a sister who can pack a wallop and a ward that can use magic" Marik grumbled as he rubbed his burnt rear end.

"That's the seventh pair of pants this month!" Marik shouted then stormed upstairs to go change into a fresh pair. When Marik got upstairs Kashya said "well, it's a good thing I bought him about 14 new pairs of pants then." "What did you buy me for Christmas?" Chase asked. "You're not finding out until Christmas day Chase, and don't try to read my mind because it won't work" Kashya answered. "Damn it, that's not fair Kashya" Chase whined and then sulked in the corner. "Life isn't fair, deal with it" Kashya muttered then went upstairs, bags with gifts in hand, and into her bedroom. When she got into her room, she put the bags in her closet and plopped onto her bed, falling asleep rather quickly.

The next day, Kashya woke up and went into her closet then grabbed the presents so she could wrap them. She also grabbed the wrapping paper she had purchased then got to work. By the time she finished that it was 9 am when she looked at the clock. "Looks like it's time for me to shower, get dressed, go downstairs, and cook breakfast" she mumbled. "Thank goodness for it being the weekend." Kashya then grabbed fresh clothes and went into the bathroom then showered and went downstairs 20 minutes later. She turned the stove on and cooked tofu eggs with some vegetables mixed into them.

The smell of food attracted Marik and Chase's attention so they came downstairs freshly showered but still looking sleepy. Luckily Kashya had brewed some coffee, which Chase smelled and then poured himself a big cup of. "Morning Kashya, you went to bed pretty early yesterday and didn't wake up for dinner" Marik said while yawning. "What's on the menu today?" Chase asked after taking a gulp of the hot coffee. "Tofu eggs with vegetables mixed in, if you want cheese, put it in yourself because I'm lactose intolerant" she said. "Ever heard of using real eggs and eating less vegetables?" Marik muttered.

"Ever heard of I'll burn your ass if you say that again when you damn well know that I'm a vegetarian who can't handle the smell of meat?" Kashya growled. Marik paled slightly then shut his mouth and sat in his seat at the table, only to be hit in the face by a semi-frozen veggie patty that she had thrown. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" Marik asked. "For saying what you said when you know how I am" Kashya said with a huff. "Are you always this bitchy in the morning or is this a special occasion?" Marik countered. "Nice comeback, too bad it will result in Kashya setting you on fire again" Chase sighed.

Kashya's temper flared again and she threw a fireball at Marik, who stabbed the veggie patty with a fork and ducked out of the way, which made the fire hit the patty. When he came back up, he put the patty on his plate and smirked a little. "Well, at least it's cooked now, thank you Kashya" Marik said smugly. Kashya saw what she did and her jaw dropped, she had definitely ******not **expected Marik to dodge out of the way of her fire and use the patty to his advantage. Since it was Christmas time, she decided to be generous and let him have this win. "Talk about using food to your advantage" Chase muttered as he got into his seat.

Kashya set the food on all of their plates but ate her food away from the table since she knew her temper was still not completely under control yet. ___I hate mornings, and I especially hate this morning, damn Marik and his ingenious use of that vegetable patty. _"Hey Chase, what do English people eat for their Christmas feast? I'd call Ryou but he's still asleep" Kashya said. "I believe they eat roast goose, though goose is impossible to find here at this time of year, and a Christmas pudding made with plums" Chase answered. "I think they also eat some sort of stuffing, mincemeat pie, and I think they drink wine." "Wait, I'd have to cook meat twice?" Kashya squeaked. "Mincemeat is made with nuts, not meat, so calm down" Chase responded.

Kashya breathed out a sigh of relief when Chase said that mincemeat pie wasn't made with meat. "By the way, since you can't handle eating or smelling meat, we might want to order a roast duck since we won't find goose around here" Chase said. "Oh joyous, just what we need, me trying not to throw up at the table" Kashya replied. "Yea, that will be real fun to deal with" Marik said sarcastically. "Who the hell asked for your input Blondie?" Kashya snapped at Marik. "Hey, you never said I couldn't join the conversation" was Marik's response.

Kashya closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, mentally chanting that she wouldn't kill Marik no matter how tempted she got. "Okay kids, lets go play some video games shall we?" Chase said before a fight broke out. "I have somewhere I need to go" Kashya responded then put her plate in the sink and teleported out of the house. "What the hell? Where'd she go and how?" Marik asked since he didn't know Kashya could teleport. "I dunno, probably to go to her mother's grave in the cemetery and she used teleportation" Chase said. "Her mother's grave?" Marik inquired, looking completely confused.

"Yes, her mother is buried in the cemetery not too far from the high school" Chase replied. "Why is her mother buried in Japan?" "Because her mother was one hundred percent Japanese and was from Domino City." "Kashya's half Japanese?" "You couldn't tell? How much of an idiot are you Marik?" "I'm not an idiot Chase, I just didn't pay much attention to Kashya's exact appearance." "You are beyond fired, shall we play some video games now?" "Sure, why not? You'll just own me again if we're going to play the game I think we are." "You know me too well." "I'm doomed..."

a/n: For anybody confused about the very last paragraph, it's Chase and Marik having a conversation.


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Don't own.

a/n: Second Christmas chapter, except it's actually Christmas in this one. Yes, I know I skipped them cooking the food and decorating the tree, kiss my tiny white ass.

Chapter 37

It was Christmas eve and everyone was at Kashya's house for the holiday, including Ryou, who was unaware of the surprise that she had in store for him. When Téa had offered to hang mistletoe a few days before, Chase had vetoed it before Kashya could ask what mistletoe was. Ryou saw the tree in the living room and almost laughed when he saw what kind of ornaments Kashya had hung on it. She had put traditional ornaments, but that wasn't what made him want to laugh, the other ornaments were in the shape of skulls and rabbits. The tinsel was the color of blood, and the popcorn string was burnt black. He did appreciate the effort she had put into decorating the tree though.

___Only Kashya could actually get away with putting purple skull ornaments, black rabbit ornaments, blood red tinsel, and burnt popcorn on a Christmas tree_ he thought. "You think Jack Skellington helped Kashya decorate the tree?" Joey whispered into Ryou's ear and he laughed. "Sadly, I don't think she would get the joke and I don't want to hurt Kashya's feelings" Ryou whispered back. "I don't know, she may understand the reference since she likes dark humor so much" Joey said. "What's with the "Nightmare Before Christmas" reference?" Kashya asked suddenly, taking both Ryou and Joey by surprise. "You've seen that movie?" Ryou asked, boy was Kashya full of surprises. "Yea, it's one of my favorites" Kashya responded.

"Oh, then your feelings aren't hurt?" Joey asked, feeling a little nervous since she had a short temper at times. "Nope, besides, I like how the tree turned out, though it was Marik who burned the popcorn" Kashya said. "Marik burned the popcorn?" Yugi asked when he approached the three of them. "Yup, I let him cook it since he was so desperate to help" Kashya replied with a shrug. "It's not typically what you think a Christmas tree should look like, but I like it" Téa said once she was within hearing range of the others. "What can I say? I've never been one for tradition" Kashya said with a chuckle.

Ryou got behind Kashya and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on top of hers. "Ryou, I need to help Chase set the table, let go please" she stated. "But I don't want to let you go, I haven't seen you in days" Ryou replied. "You saw me the day before yesterday, you make it sound like two days is an eternity" Kashya sighed. "Sure feels like forever to me" Ryou grumbled as he tightened his hold on her a bit. "Ryou, seriously, I need to help Chase set the table" she said.

"Then let me help you two set the table" Ryou said then nuzzled Kashya's neck gently, which made her blush. "No way, Chase and I agreed that our guests were not going to do any of the work" Kashya said stubbornly. "Why won't you let me in the dining room or kitchen?" Ryou asked. "You'll find out when Chase calls you all in for dinner, now let go" Kashya commanded. Ryou grumbled under his breath but relinquished his hold on Kashya and then sighed when she went into the kitchen.

"She sure seems desperate to keep dinner a secret" Yugi said. "Yea, I know, and it's driving me mad that she's being so secretive" Ryou complained. "Think of who she was raised by and around" Téa said and Ryou started grumbling again. "Calm down buddy, Kashya said it was a surprise, let her have her fun" Tristan said as he clapped his hand against Ryou's back. "I suppose you're right, but I don't like her hiding things from me" Ryou mumbled. "Everyone is entitled to surprising the ones they care about you know" Joey said. "I know, but still... I don't like secrets" Ryou muttered. "But it's not a secret, it's a surprise" Téa said, "if it was a secret, she wouldn't tell at all."

"You all can come into the dining room now, dinner is on the table waiting for us to feast on it" Chase called out twenty minutes later. "Finally, I thought I was going to starve to death" Joey said as he rushed in. The others followed him and gasped when they saw it indeed was a feast. The most surprised, however, was Ryou when he saw what was upon the table. "Is this what I think it is?" Ryou asked when Kashya walked over to him. "It depends on what you think it is" Kashya replied with a smile. "Is this a traditional English meal?" Ryou asked, his voice full of emotion.

"Yep, and you have Kashya to thank for the idea" Marik said when he walked into the dining room and then set down the plate with the roast duck on it. Kashya blushed and looked away, "I wouldn't have been able to do it without help from you and Chase, Marik." Marik smiled a bit, but then frowned slightly because he still remembered how long Kashya had been in the bathroom for when the roast duck had been cooking. ___Is she going to be able to hold the contents of her stomach in with the smell of the duck?_ Marik wondered. "But I thought you couldn't handle the smell or taste of meat" Ryou said. "Don't worry, I came prepared" Kashya said, then showed the clothespin to Ryou when he gave her a questioning look. "Besides, I'm not going to be eating any of the roast duck, that's for everyone else since I have my tofu."

"You brought a clothespin? Really Kashya?" Chase asked with an arched eyebrow and his tone of voice showing his disapproval. "Would you rather I react badly to the smell of the meat?" Kashya countered. Chase pursed his lips but didn't say anything else since she had a good point and then they all sat at the table so they could eat. "Now that everyone is seated, lets dig in!" Marik exclaimed and they all gladly did. They chatted during the meal, just enjoying one anothers' company and cracking jokes randomly. Kashya stayed quiet though, just like she always did during a meal.

Dinner ended and everyone retired for the night since they were all stuffed beyond belief and feeling sleepy. They bid each other good night then went to the rooms they'd be sleeping in for the night. Kashya was the last to go to bed since she had volunteered to clean up everything and then she went to her room when she was done. ___Things went rather well, though I'll admit that I'm surprised Akefia and Atem didn't try to appear and fight one another. _She put her pajamas on then laid down in bed, snuggling up to her pillows, which was something she'd never admit to anyone. ___Hopefully tomorrow will be a good day too, I don't feel like dealing with bullshit on Christmas, even if I don't celebrate it myself_ she thought as she fell into a deep slumber.

At some point in the night, Akefia took over Ryou's body then walked to Kashya's room and peeked in, only to find her snuggling with her... pillows? ___What the hell is she doing snuggling up to her pillows, isn't she a little old to be doing that?_ He then walked quietly over to Kashya's bed and looked down at the her sleeping form. He didn't want to risk waking her, so he resisted the temptation to run his fingers along her cheek. Akefia had been at the receiving end of Kashya's wrath before and it wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat. He decided to risk Kashya getting angry at him and crawled into bed with her since he still hated sleeping alone even when he wasn't in control of Ryou's body.

Kashya felt somebody crawl in bed with her but she was too busy having a pleasant dream to wake up to it. Akefia let out a quiet sigh of relief when she didn't awaken and then he decided to take another risk by putting his arms around her. Again, she didn't wake up so he figured he was safe until morning and then he smiled a little and fell asleep. Kashya wasn't suspicious about the extra warmth she felt as she slept, even though part of her mind knew she should be. Boy would she be in for a surprise when she woke up in the morning...

a/n: Next chapter will be Christmas day with them opening presents and what not, mainly because I'm too lazy to make this chapter any longer than it already is.


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Don't own.

a/n: Christmas was meant to only be two chapters, but I decided that the second Christmas chapter was long enough so it got extended to three.

Chapter 38

Kashya woke up in the morning to feeling someone besides herself on her bed and she knew who it was by the aura. She turned over on her other side to see Akefia awake, which startled her. "Holy shit!" she yelped as she fell out of her bed, which exposed her pajamas that were covered in white rabbits. "Interesting, isn't your last name Japanese for rabbit?" Akefia asked with a smirk. "Yes, it is, you got a problem with rabbits?" Kashya snapped as she stood up. "You're a little snappy for someone who just fell off her own bed because she got startled, real graceful Princess" Akefia said, which earned him a slap across the face.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?" he said as he sat up and rubbed his cheek that had her hand print on it. "That was for you sneaking into my room, crawling in bed with me, startling me, and then being insulting you stupid fucking thief!" she shouted. "Your voice is rather loud for someone who is supposed to be Egyptian royalty, well, sort of Egyptian royalty" Akefia grumbled. "Royalty or not, I was raised by my father who taught me how to fight and to not take shit from anyone" she snarled as she slapped Akefia again. Well, she tried to, but he managed to grab her wrist and pull her toward him, then plant a kiss on her lips. Kashya's face turned red as a beet and she struggled to get away from Akefia, but his grip was rather strong and she was still sleepy.

"Hm, so when you first wake you don't have that inhuman strength, eh Princess?" Akefia murmured against Kashya's lips. She continued to struggle to get away from Akefia then when she did finally manage to, the Eye of Horus on her forehead glowed. In place of Akefia was a very pissed off looking Ryou a minute later. Thankfully, Ryou was pissed at Akefia and not at Kashya, or she'd actually feel fearful of him. "Thank god for that mark Horus gave you, though I don't understand how it can force Akefia and Atem back into the Millennium Items they're attached to" Ryou said. "I don't know either, but I will agree that it's a good thing, or I'd be screwed big time" Kashya muttered.

"Maybe we should go downstairs?" Ryou said, though it was phrased more as a question than a statement. "I normally don't go downstairs until I've showered and gotten clean clothes on" Kashya said. "Well it's Christmas, you can make an exception this one time since everyone is probably awake and waiting" Ryou responded. "But I've always done things this way, minus the being scared out of my own bed" Kashya stated while chewing on her lip. "There's nothing wrong with breaking your routine every once in a while" Ryou said. "I suppose you're right" she muttered.

"Then lets go, before people lose patience and see that I'm not in the room I was in when I went to bed" Ryou said and then Kashya followed him downstairs. Being in her rabbit pajamas and going downstairs was embarrassing, though she ignored the embarrassment to the best of her ability. Everyone looked up to see Kashya and Ryou walk into the living room with Kashya trying to hide the fact that she didn't want to be seen in her pajamas. "Morning you two, come take a seat so we can open presents" Chase said with a knowing smile. Ryou and Kashya did as they were told, but Kashya shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she pretended to be interested in a speck of dust on the couch.

"First present is for Marik to open" Chase said and then handed Marik a present that the platinum blonde teen looked at suspiciously. He looked at the tag to see that it was from Kashya so he shrugged his shoulders and then ripped it open. "Fourteen pairs of pants?" Marik asked and blinked as he looked at Kashya. "Well, I burned your pants off seven times this month, didn't I?" Kashya said defensively. "So I figured you'd appreciate having new pairs to replace your burnt pairs." "Thank you Kashya, but can you try not to burn off any of these pairs? They're rather nice you know" Marik stated. "I'll try, but I make no promises that seven out of fourteen will survive."

Everyone laughed except Kashya who was ******still **trying not to rush back upstairs to go take a shower and change her clothes. "Second present is for Ryou, and oddly enough, the box is frozen but not cold to the touch" Chase said as he handed the gift to Ryou. Ryou blinked and looked at the tag, it was a gift from Kashya, "are all of Kashya's gifts going to be given first?" he asked. "Yes, now open it, I want to see why Kashya froze the box" Chase said impatiently. Ryou opened the box and his eyes became as big as saucers when he saw that it was the chocolates that he had been drooling over for the past few months. "Holy shit Kashya, how did you afford these?" Ryou asked in disbelief. "They were on sale, so I bought them for you" she replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"Marik got pants and Ryou got chocolates, what's next?" Joey muttered under his breath as he shook his head. "I don't know, why don't you find out since your present from Kashya is up next?" Chase said with a grin. Joey opened the present and his jaw dropped when he saw it was an entire collection of lewd videos. "I hate porn, but I know you like it and besides, it's from America so it shows all the vitals" Kashya said while hiding her beet red face. "Woohoo!" was Joey's response and then he grabbed Kashya and gave her a bear hug. "Ow, Joey, I can't breathe" she gasped and then he let go of her, and had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry 'bout that, I just can't believe you bought porn for me since we're all underage" he said. "Lets just say I pulled some strings and got them to deliver those to me rather quickly" Kashya muttered as she sat back down next to Ryou who was eating the chocolates she had bought for him. "Here you go Téa, your present is next" Chase said. "I'm almost afraid to open it after seeing Joey's gift" Téa said nervously. "I didn't buy you porn, just open it" Kashya grumbled, ___open ____it before I go running upstairs to shower and change._ "Okay then" Téa said then opened it and her eyes widened, "videos to teach all sorts of dance moves that most people don't know?"

"Yugi told me that you like to dance, so I hoped you'd like those videos since they're almost impossible to find" Kashya stated. "Thank you!" Téa squealed then gave Kashya a hug. "Uhhh, you're welcome" Kashya said, feeling kind of awkward. Téa stopped hugging Kashya then took her place by Yugi again with a smile on her face as she held the cideos close to her heart. Chase didn't say anything this time, he just gave Yugi his gift and smiled again. Yugi opened and let out a yell of excitement when he saw that it was a new game that he had yet to play. "Thank you Kashya!" he shouted while jumping around happily.

Tristan got his gift next, which was a video that taught all sorts of forms of martial arts that he had yet to learn. Kashya grabbed the present she had gotten for Chase then plopped it onto his lap with a small smile. "Open your gift, now" she ordered and Chase gave her a glare but opened the present anyways. It was a brand new set of lingerie that he had wanted since it had come out but he hadn't been able to afford it. "Kashya, you are a goddess, I shall love you forever" he said. "I'm only half, and even if I hadn't gotten that for you, you'd still love me forever" she said with a smile. "True, but still, you're the best."

The rest of the presents got opened and each person was happy or laughed their ass off because it would be a gag gift. Before everyone knew it, an hour had passed and they threw the trash away together, chatting animatedly still. Well, Kashya wasn't saying much, which wouldn't be surprising, if they had been eating, but Ryou was worried. "What's wrong Kashya? You seem sad" Ryou said once he pulled her off to the side and out of hearing range of their friends. "I wish daddy had been here to see the happy looks you all got when you were given presents, whether they were gag gifts or something you wanted" she replied with a sigh. "Ra may not be here physically, but he's still here even if you don't see him Kashya" Ryou said gently.

"I know, but I still wish he could have been here to see all of your faces when you got those gifts" she whispered. "Well, I did get you something, but I'm not sure you'd like it" Ryou admitted with a blush. "What is it?" she asked, feeling her curious nature stirring once again. "Close your eyes" Ryou said and Kashya did as he requested. She felt something get put around her neck and wrist but didn't open her eyes yet because she didn't want to spoil Ryou's surprise for her. "You can open your eyes now" he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice then she saw it when she did open her eyes.

She looked at her wrist and gasped softly when she saw that he had put a bracelet on her that had a little rabbit charm attached to it. He put a mirror in front of her and she almost cried when she saw that the necklace had a little wolf charm on it. "My two favorite animals" she whispered as she did her best to hold back the tears so Ryou wouldn't think he upset her. "It's not much, but I thought of you when I saw the necklace and bracelet" Ryou said. Kashya hugged Ryou and he smiled as he hugged her back. "They're beautiful Ryou, thank you" she said.

a/n: If you don't like the open ending, I don't really care because I think the chapter should be ended on a sweet note.


	40. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Don't own.

a/n: I really really need to stop getting writer's block, I just want to get this finished. ~cries~

Kashya: ~smacks K.L.U.~ Get yourself together you idiot!

K.L.U.: You're so mean Kashya. :(

Kashya: I'm mean?! You're the one who put me through hell! DX

K.L.U.: Ryou suffered also, so quit whining or I'll kill you off in the end.

Kashya: NO! I don't wanna die in the end! Dx

Ryou: Calm down you two, please.

K.L.U. and Kashya: SHUT UP!

Ryou: Fine.

Chapter 39

It was New Year's Eve and Kashya was deep in thought when she heard Yugi saying something about having a party at her house and involving booze. That got her attention real quick and she snapped "I don't mind throwing the party at my house but there will ******not **be booze." Yugi paled a little and nodded his head in understanding, "o-okay" he stuttered. "You know Kashya, you didn't have to snap" Ryou said and she sighed. "Sorry Yugi, but alcohol makes people do stupid things and I don't feel like having to clean the mess up if one of you pukes" she said.

"Not to mention, Chase is out of town and that ******would **piss him off" Kashya said with a shudder when she remembered the last time Chase had lost his temper. "He can't be that bad, I mean he's a really calm and cheerful guy" Joey said and she shook her head. "The last time someone pissed off Chase, they ended up with a sword ripped from their chest all the way through their head" Kashya said. "On second thought, I guess he can be that bad" Joey said while his skin lost all color to it. "Why'd he get pissed off and kill the person?" Ryou asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Because the person had every intention of snapping my neck, which made Chase's big brother instincts go into overdrive" she stated. "Hey! Can we back to the subject of the New Year's party please?" Yugi said with a pout. "Fine fine, what's the plan? And also, the only ones I wil allow in my house are us six plus Marik" Kashya replied. "Okay, well we need decorations and fireworks, wait, we'd have to go somewhere else to light the fireworks" Yugi said. "No we wouldn't, there's a lake behind my house and we can set off the fireworks above it" Kashya said.

While everyone discussed the snacks and such that they'd be bringing for the party, a feeling of dread suddenly built in the put of Kashya's stomach. ___That's not good, anytime I get a feeling like this something bad usually happens _she thought. "Hey, Kashya, you with us or is your head in the clouds again?" Téa asked suddenly, surprising her. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about what I could cook up as appetizers for the party" she lied. "Since booze was vetoed, why don't I bring some soda pop for the party?" Tristan asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

That afternoon, Kashya got everything ready for the New Year's party that would be thrown later in the evening. "Hey Marik, can you get the cans of confetti out of the attic for me?" she asked. "Sure thing, but why do we need confetti?" he replied. "To dump on everyone when midnight hits" she answered as she worked to tie the banner to the ceiling beams. "Okay then" he said and then went up to the attic, found the cans of confetti and then left the attic and set them on the table. "Are you sure Chase won't mind us throwing this party? With confetti it's going to be especially messy" Marik said.

"I called him and asked him, he said yes as long as we clean up after ourselves, plus I told him that there'd be no alcohol involved" Kashya stated. "What about your father?" Marik asked uncertainly, Ra was intimidating when he chose to be. "He's busy up in the heavens, so he told me to ask Chase for permission" Kashya said. "Which you did already" the platinum blond said and Kashya nodded then hopped off of the ladder even though she was on the highest rung. "Don't do that, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Marik said.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not, you'll never know" Kashya said with a smile then her and Marik both finished decorating. Kashya and Marik both plopped onto the couch and took a well deserved rest as they admired their handiwork. "I think we did a pretty good job since it was only the two of us" Marik said. "I agree, now we just have to wait for the others to arrive" Kashya replied. She felt dread in the pit of her stomach again and thought to herself ___why do I have a bad feeling? It's only going to be the seven of us after all._

Everyone arrived for the party and Kashya set out the refreshments and food that she had made. Even though the others enjoyed themselves, she couldn't enjoy herself due to the dread she was feeling. "Are you feeling alright?" Ryou asked when he walked up to Kashya. "Yea, I'm feeling fine, don't worry" Kashya said with a small smile. "Just enjoy yourself, okay? That's what this party was meant for, right?" "Well, if you say so, but you know you can tell me anything Kashya and I won't tell anyone else."

"I know, and I appreciate it Ryou, I really do" she said then hugged her boyfriend, though that didn't ease away her worry like it normally did. ___What the hell is going on that's making me feel like a mouse being cornered by a cat? _"I love you Kashya" Ryou said then gently kissed her. "I love you too" she said and kissed him back.

Midnight came and they lit the fireworks in celebration of the New Year arriving, all of them feeling happy except Kashya. She looked in the trees and saw a shadowy figure that made her blood run cold. But it wasn't just the shadowiness about the thing, it's eyes were glowing an eerie shade of green. The shadow smiled at Kashya and she gulped when she saw it's razor sharp teeth, then it disappeared. She went back to watching the fireworks go off, but knew that she'd be seeing that shadow again some time soon.

Next thing she knew, all of her friends lost the color of their skin entirely as she saw something grab their souls and rip them out of their bodies. The only two bodies still standing were Ryou and Yugi's, but that was because of Akefia and Atem. "What the hell just happened?" Akefia asked as he looked around in confusion. "Kashya, why is everyone unconscious?" Atem asked as he looked at the young girl. "Something or someone ripped their souls out of their bodies, hence why you guys probably can't hear Yugi and Ryou" she answered. "That's not good, how the hell are we supposed to find these brats' souls?" Akefia grumbled.

Kashya smacked him across the back of the head and he grimaced as he rubbed the sore spot, "what the hell was that for?" "It was for you calling my friends brats, and the only way we'll find their souls is to work together" Kashya stated. Akefi and Atem looked at each other, "us? work together?" Akefia asked. "That won't work, the thief hates me and I don't overly like him either" Atem said. Akefia lunged at Atem, but was slammed to the ground by Kashya, who did that same thing to Atem. "You two will work together with me whether you like it or not, who knows what the hell will happen to them if we don't find them" Kashya growled. "This isn't a good thing at all" Atem and Akefia muttered at the same time as they glared at one another. "Gee, ya think you fucking idiots?"

a/n: Cliffhanger! Woohoo! You all will find out what happened when I get around to starting the next few chapters.

Kashya: What kind of hell are you going to put the seven of us through now?

K.L.U.: You'll find out soon enough.

Kashya: We're doomed...

K.L.U.: ~evil laugh~ You indeed are.


	41. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Don't own.

a/n: Chapter 40, finally, though I have no idea how long it will be, sorry y'all.

Kashya: Think it took you long enough?

K.L.U.: So sue me, I got writer's block and then that freaking actual story idea started bugging me big time.

Kashya: Excuses. Onto the chapter!

K.L.U.: ~glares~

Kashya: ~innocent smile~

Chapter 40

Kashya had put Tristan, Téa, Marik, and Joey's bodies onto beds and fretted as she did so. She wanted to know what the shadowy creature was and **how **it had managed to steal their souls, but she was terrified of the answer. Her anxiety didn't go unnoticed, especially since both Atem and Akefia weren't exactly young people, even though they looked it. "I don't see the point in worrying about others, honestly I don't" Akefia muttered. "I do, now shut up before Kashya hears you saying that you dumb thief" Atem responded.

Too late though, Akefia shuddered when he felt Kashya's glare, but instead of hitting him, she took him by surprise. Kashya hugged Akefia, buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed, mostly because he was the closest she could get to Ryou right now. "This is entirely my fault" she hiccupped, "I should have told them the party was a bad idea." "Hey, you're not the one at fault" Akefia denied vehemently. "Akefia is right, you couldn't have realized a shadowy creature would appear and hurt them" Atem said.

Even though she knew they were trying to comfort her, Kashya continued sobbing until the tears stopped, then she pulled away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the outfit you decided to put on Ryou's body" she muttered. "It's fine, and it's actually a copy of my old outfit before I got trapped and looked like this" Akefia said with a shrug. _She's definitely upset, Kashya can't stand me, so there's no way she would willingly apologize to me _Akefia thought. "Actually, you only **think **Kashya hates you Akefia, though I won't deny she hates when you steal" Chase said when he walked into the living room.

"Would you mind staying out of my head, please?" Akefia said, hissing the please as though he wasn't being sincere, which he wasn't. "Trust me, I wish I could" Chase muttered, "I'm surprised Ryou hasn't mutilated you with **those **thoughts running around." "Kashya does plenty to make me suffer for thinking about her in that way, and Ryou has no problem rubbing it in my face that it's **him **she likes" Akefia ground out. "Huh? I like you both equally, but I **love **Ryou, and you tend to drive me more insane than he does" Kashya said. "You like me?" Akefia asked, once more being taken by surprise when Kashya nodded.

"You think she'd hit you as often as she does if she didn't like you?" Chase chuckled. "Um, what would she do if she **didn't **like me?" Akefia asked. "Ignore your existence entirely of course" Chase replied. "Ever heard of being a little less blunt with your honesty? You might hurt someone's feelings" Akefia grumbled. Chase shrugged then hugged Kashya and ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly. "We need to find them and return them to their bodies before they're lost forever" Kashya said, tears forming again.

"No, please don't cry again!" Akefia shouted, then grabbed Kashya from Chase and hugged her tightly, causing her to lose her breath momentarily. _What in the? Why is he hugging me? He doesn't even like me_ Kashya thought, bewildered. "He likes you far more than you think he does Kashya, as a matter of fact, he's as in love with you as Ryou is" Chase said. Akefia turned red as a beet and so did Kashya, who instinctively pulled away from him, jumping back about two feet. "Thanks for ruining a perfectly good moment" Akefia growled then left the room.

Kashya, meanwhile, was still blushing and she stuttered out "A-Akefia is in love with me?" "You haven't noticed? Just how oblivious are you?" Atem said, shocked at how naïve she still was about other's feelings. "Apparently I'm **very **oblivious, I mean I suspected it, but I thought it was just my imagination" Kashya admitted. "Kashya, did you **intentionally **let Akefia into your bed those times he bugged you?" Chase asked. Kashya looked down, feeling her face hear more and feeling her levels of shame rising.

"Well that answers that question" Chase muttered and Atem nodded in agreement. Kashya left the room in search of Akefia, only to find him on the back porch, sulking. "Um, I'm sorry I can't return your feelings" Kashya mumbled so low that Akefia barely heard her. "It's fine, I kind of already knew I wasn't exactly a lovable type of person" Akefia said with a sigh. "That's not what I meant and you damn well know it!" Kashya shouted, and then slapped Akefia across the face. Akefia touched his cheek, then, much to Kashya's shock, started laughing.

"Ra! That's the reaction I've been waiting for all night and day" Akefia said, still laughing his ass off. "W-what do you mean you've been expecting that reaction?" Kashya stuttered. "I'm in love with you, that much I will admit and it's a fucking pain knowing you'll never love me back, but as long as you slap me around, I'll know you still feel **something**" Akefia said, serious again. "Are you a masochist or something?!" Kashya shrieked, her temper flaring due to how much Akefia was confusing her. Nothing he said or did was making sense, nor did she understand his reasoning for it all. "I suppose I must be since I'm still hoping someday it will be **me **you'll choose, though I know it will never happen and it hurts" Akefia admitted.

"For all that tough talk, you're still just a lonely person like everybody else in this world" Kashya said. Akefia looked up at Kashya, feeling confused when he saw the look in her eyes, it's wasn't pity or hatred, nor was it love. "I don't understand any of this" Akefia muttered, then blinked when Kashya approached him and hugged him again. "Neither do I, but I think as time goes by we will learn how to" Kashya said. "You sound like a wise old woman" Akefia muttered, earning him a nearly bone crushing hug, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Now, shall we go find out what we can about that figure so that we can rescue the others?" Kashya asked. "Yes, but don't expect me to like working with the pharaoh" Akefia grumbled. "Just think of it as another token of my affection toward you" she said with a slightly sadistic smile. "And what twisted affection it is indeed" Akefia muttered, and then they walked inside the house. "Are we doing this or what?" Chase asked as he looked between Kashya and Akefia. "We're definitely doing this" Akefia said with a grin, because he had a feeling he would get to steal some things in the near future.

a/n: Yes, another cliffhanger, I think. Anyways, see you when I think of something again!

Kashya: Bitch, you fucking suck.

K.L.U.: Not for free.

Ryou: ~holds Kashya back~ hey, calm down!

K.L.U.: Sayonara! ~runs away~


	42. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter 41

Akefia had been right, he was **finally **allowed to steal, and without Kashya or anyone else hitting him, too. "Oi Kef, hurry the hell up would you?" Akefia heard Kashya ask irritably. "This takes time and patience, also, don't call me Kef" Akefia whispered back. "Good grief, Kanya could have this stolen this faster than you and she's completely broken mentally" Kashya grumbled. "If you don't like my methods, how about **you **steal the equipment we need?" Akefia said.

"No thanks, the bad stuff is left up to you Mr. Thief" Kashya muttered and then jumped when Akefia suddenly climbed back up next to her. "This is going to be a pain, there are cameras everywhere" Akefia muttered. "Cameras? Why didn't you say so?" Kashya asked, an evil glint appearing in her eyes, making Akefia slightly nervous. She took out a laptop and Akefia watched as she typed a bunch of complicated stuff and hacked into the cameras. Kashya then looped them to continue showing the stuff was where it belonged.

"I stand corrected, even you have a bad streak in you" Akefia said, sounding impressed and making Kashya blush. "Just go get the damn rope and shit" Kashya said, smacking Akefia lightly. "Okay, hopefully you remembered to shut down the alarm system too, jeez technology is improving far too quickly" Akefia muttered as he snuck back into the store through the window. "Does it make you feel old knowing how far humanity has come since your time?" Akefia head Kashya ask over the earpiece. "Shut up, I am old and you know my age is a sensitive subject" Akefia replied irritably.

"Kashya, stop teasing Akefia, and Akefia, you sound like a woman when you complain about your age" they both heard Chase say. "Shove it Chase, we're busy here" Kashya hissed into her microphone. "You wound me so badly with your words" Chase said, exaggerating his hurt feelings. "May I please concentrate on getting what we need? It's a little difficult with all the talking" Akefia growled into his microphone. "Sorry, we'll shut up now" Kashya said, and then cut the connection with Chase.

Finally, Akefia got everything they needed and Kashya helped him out of the store, so they ran to the car and got into it, with Chase rushing into the driver's seat. "At least I got to steal something without getting in trouble for once, it feels wonderful" Akefia said with a happy sigh. "Try not to have a thieving-induced orgasm" Kashya said, shocking Akefia. Even though Akefia knew that Ryou had explained sex to Kashya, it never failed to shock him when she made a perverted remark, mainly because of her innocent looks. "Would you mind **not **trying to give me a heart attack with those remarks?" Akefia grumbled.

"I'm sorry; did I ruin your innocence? Oh wait, you don't have any, you're a thief and a non-virgin" Kashya countered with. "Are you sure she shouldn't be nicknamed the Queen of Snappy Comebacks?" Atem asked, startling everyone since he had appeared to be asleep until that moment. "I'm flattered Atem, but that title belonged to my mother when she was alive, according my father anyways" Kashya replied. "How about she be nicknamed the **Princess** of Snappy Comebacks?" Akefia said, intentionally egging Kashya on by mentioning her being royalty, so to speak.

In retaliation, Kashya hit Akefia with all of her strength, well almost all of it, on the arm. "Ouch, you're going to make me bruise again" Akefia growled at Kashya, and then, knowing it would get him hit again but not caring, grabbed Kashya and kissed her on the lips. Kashya pulled away and punched him again, "Let's just get this stuff back to my house and figure out where their souls might have been taken" she said. "What do we need this for again?" Akefia asked "In case we have to climb up or down anywhere" Kashya answered.

When they got back to her house, Kashya yawned and stretched on the couch, arching her back and catching Akefia's attention. "Sometimes I think you arch your back on purpose when you stretch" Akefia grumbled. "You're right, I do" Kashya said with a smirk and that evil glint appearing in her eyes again. "Do I even want to know why?" Akefia asked while covering his slightly red face. "Because it turns Ryou on and eventually I want to have sex with him" Kashya answered bluntly.

"I'm starting to miss when you had no clue what arousal, let alone kissing, was" Akefia muttered, "Nowadays, you're a pervert." "Well that's the pot calling the kettle black, you're worse than me" Kashya protested. "Okay children, enough bickering, remember we have to save Ryou and the others" Chase interrupted. "Oh right, so let's make a plan then… how about Atem does that?" Kashya said. Atem facepalmed, mainly because he knew that Kashya wasn't really one for thinking before acting.

So the hours went by and Atem came up with a good plan, eventually Kashya sensed Ryou's presence and they followed her instincts…

a/n: Short chapter I know, and I got way lazy at the end. Anyways, see you next time.


End file.
